Pageantry
by TheTBone
Summary: An undercover case leads to Olivia playing the part of someone way outside her comfort zone...a pageant mom. Can she, her 'daughter,' and the squad survive the world of hairspray, catfights, and deception to crack the case?
1. Assignments and Awkward Ambiance

**Elliot: Do you or do you not own SVU? Huh?**

**Me: Actually, I do. **

**Elliot: *Glares menacingly***

**Me: Okay! Okay! I don't own! Please don't shove me into a wall!**

**NOTE: Updated for grammar, spelling, and all of that jazz, thanks to my new beta. New and improved version thanks to TangoSVU. Claps for Taryn!**

It was chaotically quiet, to say the very least, when the two detectives pulled into the parking lot of the precinct, tired but happy seeing as they had just solved a tedious and rather radical case. The fact that it was six o'clock in the morning and add in that the two were running on virtually no sleep in the past three days didn't help. Elliot turned the key 180 degrees after parallel parking in front of the precinct to turn off the engine. But instead of getting out, the couplet cops relaxed for a few seconds, savoring the peace of the muffled bird chirps outside the window.

"Well, that does it, I'm officially exhausted," Olivia muttered from the passenger's seat, eyes still closed and head resting on the top of the seat.

Elliot groaned a noise of agreement before they both returned to silence for a few more moments.

"I hate to say it, but if we don't go inside, we're both going to fall asleep," Elliot said, making the first move to head to their workplace.

Olivia sighed, and followed cue, dreading anything requiring thought or movement of any sort, wanting only to sleep. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she slid out the door and onto the road beside her, trudging through the amnesiac feeling she still contained.

If it hadn't have been for the things they've heard and seen in some of the interrogations and files that had you pleading to be blind and deaf, the precinct building actually would have looked rather beautiful this particular early morning. The sun reflected off the windows leaving glares and reflections that boldly meshed with the wispy, creamy clouds and crowned the royal blue sky. Unfortunately, there was little time for admiration of nature for the couple of detectives. Still groggy from sleep (or lack thereof), Olivia stumbled at first before gaining balance and began to walk at an ordinary pace on the cement sidewalk bridge engulfed by the well-manicured broccoli-colored lawn and well-kempt delicate daisies next to the two-floor limestone workplace.

When they got to the entrance, Elliot and Olivia were greeted by the usual hubbub and hullaballoo of normal early-morning office activity.

"Well good morning, Sunshines. Don't you look smashing," Fin said taking one look at the tired two and handing them each a cup of coffee.

"More like they've been smashed into a wall," Munch added in, empathizing while still poking fun at the battered-looking two.

Olivia glared at Munch, but quickly returned her attention to Fin. "You're a life saver," Olivia replied, happily and hastily accepting the cup of artificial energy. Elliot nodded in agreement before taking a sip as well.

They both slumped down in their leather chairs at their desks, each greedily downing the caffeine-laced beverage before logging onto their computers and checking their e-mails, passing the time before the inevitable next case came up. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy their jobs, and of course they were exciting enough, but it could really weigh on a person.

"I hate to say it, but I'd actually welcome paperwork with open arms right now," Olivia said to Elliot. Not a moment later the Captain burst out the door, clad in his usual attire and carrying a file stuffed with documents, obviously not there to grant Olivia's wish of a quiet day of boring form-filling.

Olivia winced without even having to turn around, knowing from the sounds of Cragen's large footsteps behind her they had a new hit.

"What's it this time?" Elliot asked, exhaust that could easily be mistaken as irritability seeping through the pores of the words he spoke. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, looking brawny in his attire of a blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up contrasting with the charcoal black of his dress pants and belt clips with gun and phone attached along with a variety of other instruments that could be vital in the middle of a crime scene.

"See for yourself," he said slapping the manuscripts in front of Olivia, and forcing Elliot to walk a few steps until he could see the file as well.

"Alice Jones, fifteen, a sophomore at Roosevelt," Olivia rambled off from the little information they had on the girl next to the picture of a teen with silky blond, French-braided hair, perfect toothpaste commercial smile, and sparkling green eyes.

Elliot took a split moment to sort out his thoughts and regain his composure. Cases like these were always the hardest.

"Found deceased at the _Suites de Luxe_ in the room she checked into with a loaded debit card at eleven o'clock yesterday. Found by the maid when she entered in to clean the room for a routine cleaning," Olivia finished the miniscule bit of information left on the report page.

"Where is she originally from?" Elliot asked, intrigued and curious.

"It says here Manhattan," Olivia replied.

"Prestigious place. Any ideas why she was in that hotel?"

"Not sure. According to witnesses she checked in with her mother though, and carried a lot of baggage and dry cleaning."

"Did we figure out what she was doing anything earlier in the day?"

"We haven't gotten in touch with the mother yet, but it says here that security cameras show her and her mom having a fight in the lobby, but then going into one of the ballrooms."

"Anything unusual going on with this girl before yesterday?"

"Not sure. Here, check her transcripts and I'll see if I can figure out any of the witnesses we may need to interview," Olivia said handing Elliot the sheet with her grades and school activities.

"No need," Elliot said not a moment later, "I'm almost positive I know why she was at the hotel. It says here she was in the Future Daughter Leaders of the World."

"Which has to do with what exactly?"

"It's some big pageant they hold every year. The girls put on a fashion show and compete for some big money. Some of these girls grow up to be large-name models. It's a pretty intense thing."

Olivia lifted an eyebrow and stifled a laugh. "How do you know all that? I'm almost afraid to ask. I mean you think you know a guy..."

"My daughters always go and then beg me for money for the ridiculously priced designer things they wear," He explained.

"Ah. I was going to say, I never thought you to be a pageant guy, Stabler."

"So anyway," Elliot steering the conversation back on track, "how are we going to pin the perp?"

"That's a good question," the Captain said emerging from his office again, joining in conversation now that the detectives were all caught up on what they were dealing with. "We obviously need to interview the people that knew her, ask them about potential old boyfriends, past instances, things like that."

"Who do you want us to talk to first?" Elliot asked.

"Well not so fast. Munch and Fin can cover that much. I think the easiest way would be to get on the pageant scene, but we need to be discreet. I doubt these people would be comfortable or hospitable for us giving them a bad name. The media is already surrounding them; giving them bad press isn't going to us a great name with them."

"Especially if it has nothing to do with the program," Olivia finished his thought.

"Exactly, which is why we need to lay low, not make our presence known."

"So an undercover," Olivia stated, understanding.

"Precisely; Elliot, you'll be the concierge at the check-in desk and, see if there's any suspicious looking people coming in and out of the hotel, while we need a female to be the eyes and ears of the pageant.

"And since Liv's the only woman here I'm assuming that's her," Elliot prompted, trying to get a clear picture of what their mission was going to be.

"Yes, is that okay with you?" The captain asked turning to Olivia. Though the final decision maker, Olivia thought it was nice that he asked her her opinion on the matter, knowing he didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable position.

"That's fine, but I'm a little confused, what exactly am I going undercover **as**?"

"You're going to register under a fake name as a mother of one of the competitors so you can spot possible suspects and talk to others that may have known Alice on a more personal level. Get them comfortable and see if anything comes out."

"Okay then," Olivia said, a bit overwhelmed at the boatload of information they'd just received. "There's just one problem, how can I register without a kid?"

"Looks like we're going to have to find you a daughter," Cragen said, "I'll make some arrangements and be right back with the results," he said steering himself back into his office and onto the phone.

"Well this is bound to be…interesting," Olivia reasoned, trying to find an appropriate adjective.

Elliot gave a slight chuckle, knowing full well that chasing criminals and interrogating perpetrators was more in her comfort zone than schmoozing and poise. He especially took special notice in the way she looked when the Captain had said daughter and how she avoided mentioning the fact of spending that much time around an adolescent. He patted her gently on the back. "Welcome to the life of pageantry and parenthood. Hold on tight, Benson."

**Hello readers! In the past couple months I've become obsessed with SVU. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and wanted to try it out. Suggestions and comments are thoroughly appreciated good and bad. Like/dislike something specific? Want to see something particular happen? Enjoy and review! Your opinions matter so much to me, and I hope you had a good time reading. I had a fun time writing! **


	2. Brunch and Background Building

**Olivia: *Holding a gun* Freeze and put the papers down!**

**Me: (Startled) what are you talking about? Oh, oh ****these**** papers, yeah, you see, these are just-it's just my, um…my uh…homework. **

**Olivia: Don't lie to me; I know those are the rights to SVU. **

**Me: What? Oh, silly me, I guess they are. My bad…I'll just be…going now…bye. *Sprints out door.* **

"I just got off the phone with an old friend of mine that works in the drama department at St. Joseph High School. It looks like we found you a youngster, Olivia," Cragen stated proudly, flaunting his quick and hassle-free accomplishment as he sauntered out of his office. "She's in the theater program there, her name's Erin Row, a Freshman, promising student according to Frankie, can improvise, get really into her characters, gets good grades, says here top twenty percent of her class, and has barely a smudge on her transcript, it's a perfect match."

"Okay, but Captain, don't you think it could get dangerous? I mean we already have one victim, is it really smart to send another defenseless girl in there?" Olivia asked, concerned, and still trying to cover the fact that she herself wasn't all that comfortable with the assignment, though she would never let that show in front of the Captain, and surely not give Elliot a reason to make fun of her.

"Well she won't be going in alone, Liv, she'll have you and Elliot to look out for her plus defense equipment. We won't send her in untrained and empty-handed. And it isn't like this is a death sentence, it's a beauty pageant," the Captain explained, rationalizing while in the process foiling Olivia's hopes to possibly get out of this unusual mission.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Elliot lucidly contributed, sensing his partner's discomfort and sincere concern for her co, albeit much younger, partner.

"Yeah, you guys are probably right," Olivia agreed, followed by an uncomfortable pause in conversation.

"All right then. It's settled," Cragen concluded the conversation, sealing all the details up to him, "oh, and Olivia, you'll be starting working undercover tonight at the kick-off dinner the club is hosting for the event. I suggest you get together with Erin before then and go over the details. Basic things like your names, details on your lives, other family, and activities she does, really just a background so you are able to blend better. Here's a copy of your schedule for the pageant events and festivities," he said handing her another tan envelope. "Erin's number should be in there as well. Get started and good luck. If you need anything you know where to find me."

"Thanks Captain, I'll set up a time for us to meet."

He nodded before he started speaking to Elliot, discussing his role in the mission while Olivia strolled back over to be desk and picked up the phone, dialing the number of her daughter for the next three weeks. While the phone rang, she looked at the clock. 8:32; it was bound to be a long day.

**Sarah's Sidewalk Café **

**89 West 16****th**** Street **

**Saturday, March 25****th**

Olivia sat at the 'Benson, party of two table,' as a party of one for about ten minutes before her acquaintance finally arrived. She had talked to Erin briefly, very briefly, on the phone to set up a time. The pair had finally decided on 10:30 at Sarah's, a sit-down deli-type place with a unique and contemporary ambiance. It was crowded, but not overly so on this particular late Saturday morning. The restaurant was probably around 80% full, though that wasn't saying much considering the dining area felt like a shoebox. It was a small, but relatively comfortable place. Olivia sat gauche as she waited for her associate, people-watching at the door, spying if anyone looked like they could be Erin Row.

At one point she thought she saw her, a girl that looked to be around fifteen; a tall, skinny, tan looking girl with copper hair and an expensive looking outfit including Luis Vuitton designer sunglasses and a cashmere scarf strutted into the building like she owned the place. Olivia almost waved her over too, before the young girl ran and embraced a college-aged looking man who Olivia assumed to be her boyfriend, and it was only a matter of milliseconds before the two started playing an extremely intense round of tonsil hockey. In horror, Olivia looked away, seriously considering breaking up the severely passionate, and in her opinion highly inappropriate sign of affection, she almost forgot why she was here in the first place.

The only thing snapping her back into reality was a ringing bell followed by the swinging of the glass door, and a young girl searching around the bistro for her companion. Spying a woman who looked to be in her early forties, she confirmed the suspicion of her match when the silky-haired brunette nodded and smiled at the younger girl.

Erin walked over to the table feeling nervous and excited to meet the professional she would be working with. It was such a great opportunity for her to get to be on a case like this, and she could feel the weight of responsibility.

"Hello," Erin ineptly sing-songed, gawkily sticking out her hand in a sign of failed professionalism in the presence of authority.

"Hi," Olivia said back, "Detective Benson, nice to meet you," she said, semi-impressed at the presentation of the young candidate. Unlike the similar-aged girl she had seen just minutes before, this girl actually looked like she had drive and potential and wouldn't be blind-sided and taken advantage of by the opposite sex.

"Erin Row, nice to meet you too," Erin said, sitting down across from the detective and slinging her coat on the back of her chair.

The odd couple sat across from each other, neither of the two knowing what to say. Fortunately, as if by some stroke of luck, the waitress approached the table right away. "Hello there, my name's Amy; can I start you off with something to drink?" She said, seeming like magic words for the suffocating awkward twosome.

They both ordered their respective beverage choices, both happening to be coffees, and watched perky Amy practically skip back to bring their drinks.

"You're a coffee drinker, huh?" Olivia said, trying to warm-up the conversation between the two of them, trying to create even an ounce of chemistry. After all, they had to play mother and daughter.

"Yup, since I was eleven, much to my father's dismay," Erin replied, catching on, also attempting to break down the walls of the ill at ease duo, and wanting to let her personality shine through, already growing tired of the stuffy adult behavior encouraged by her dad.

"Studies show it can stunt your growth you know," Olivia replied, testing the waters a bit, wondering if it would turn her off by chastising her in the first few minutes of the meeting.

"Funny, my dad's always telling me that too. I say 'so be it,' I mean it's not like I'm dying to play basketball, so why need the extra height? I'm perfectly content with being short and caffeinated," Erin threw back, not wanting to come off as sassy, but not wanting to seem shy and lifeless either.

"Touché. So do you play anything, obviously not basketball of course, but activities?"

"Not a lot, I usually just read and things like that. It's not like I'm totally anti-social, I just prefer…not group things. I write for the school paper sometimes. Kind of got roped into it by my older brother, he's in charge of editing and stuff this year as a senior."

"That's neat. Any other siblings?"

"Eight actually," Erin said casually, making Olivia's eyes widen. Erin laughed at the response, "yeah I get that a lot. I'm the middle kid too. Number five, four older and four younger. It's pretty crazy, and I don't always like them, but for the most part my brothers are pretty cool guys."

"Wow, that's insane. And what do your parents do for a living?" questioned, liking the fact that the girl was seemingly warming up to her.

"My dad's an investment banker. Unfortunately I definitely did not inherit his love of numbers."

"And your mom?" Olivia spitfired another question, getting the hang of getting to know the adolescent, and getting into the spirit of conversation.

Erin's eyes dulled slightly at the query, and she began to fidget a bit, "she's not really in the picture. She left when Andrew was born about six years ago."

It was times like these when Olivia wished she could bite her tongue and rewind. The good news was that she dealt with victims every day, and knew how to handle situations like these. "Ah, look, Erin, I'm so sorry…"

"Oh don't be, it's fine," she said waving her hand, brushing of the stinging feelings that just overwhelmed her, "just a little uncomfortable sometimes, talking about it."

"I completely understand. I didn't mean to make you feel interrogated."

"It's okay. And, hey, she's missing out on some awesome people, so her loss, right?"

"Right," she confirmed before an aura of silence overtook them. "So, we should think about what to order, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. They have Caesar salads to die for here," Erin contributed, back to her happy self, steady discussion and bonding continuing for another half an hour before the two getting to work on their fake profiles or, as Erin tagged it 'Faux-files.' Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought, Olivia considered, feeling a little more at ease than before, but knowing she still had much to learn and do. This was supposed to be the effortless part, the challenge hadn't even began to surface.

**Olivia Benson: Faux-file**

Name: Genevieve Eloise Odessa

Age: 42

Interests: Wine tasting, Silent Auctions, Discussing Literature and Foreign Films

Languages: English, French

Born in: Washington D.C

Occupation/Education: Mother, Housewife, attended Princeton University

Daughter of: Margaret and Howard Odessa, influential politicians

Relationship Status: First husband deceased, now engaged to Regis Americus Reed, attorney

**Erin Row: Faux-file**

Name: Juliette Cecilia Odessa

Age: 15

Interests: Playing Violin, Fashion, Reading the Classics, Charity Fundraisers

Languages: English, Studying Mandarin Chinese

Born in: New York City

Occupation: Studying at St. Teresa Avila, planning on going to Yale University

Daughter of: late Erick Blain Odessa and Genevieve Eloise Odessa

Relationship Status: Single

**Have to admit, I'm a little awe/star struck from the number/people that reviewed. I had a slight heart attack when I realized that I had seven for one chapter! That's amazing! Thank you SO MUCH! I know this chapter was a little slow and Erin seems like the worst Mary-Sue EVER, but she'll get more interesting and the story will progress at a quicker pace in the future. Please review! And thanks for all the story favorites/alerts! You all rock my world! **


	3. Catfights and Cool Crowds

**Me: I'm telling you, I didn't try and steal SVU from Dick Wolf. **

**Olivia: Oh really? Then where were you at eleven this morning where someone swore they saw you leaving Wolf's office with a file labeled 'SVU.' And how do you explain this note we found saying 'Eleven o'clock, sneak in a steal SVU?**

**Me: Um…a coincidence? Okay, I don't own SVU. But in my defense I do own Erin and anyone I made up for this chapter! So…am I going to jail now? *Sinks into chair with a puppy dog face.***

**Suites de Luxe Hotel Ballroom**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Saturday March 24**

"Good evening, and welcome to the 73rd Annual Future Daughter Leader of the World's inauguration dinner," the lady with the professionally dyed and styled blond and pinned-in-a-perfect bun hair announced from the ballroom's stage at the _Suites de Luxe_ Hotel. This announcement was followed by much clapping from throughout the well-dressed room all seated with perfect posture in each and every one of the eight-chaired and freshly dressed crème-table clothed seating circles.

"Tonight we will have a series of wonderful courses all generously catered by the _Suites de Luxe_ hotel. Can we get a round of applause?" The clapping started up again, and Erin fought the urge to yell out a sarcastic 'whoop-de-freaking-doo.' Thanks you's and boring and dull opening announcements not worth mentioning continued on for about fifteen minutes before the stuffy opening statement settled down, finally letting fidgety and yawning Olivia and Erin out of their misery.

"Without further ado, please feel free to socialize with those around you, get acquainted and make some friends while you enjoy the wonderful food we have planned. Even though this is a highly competitive competition, I believe we can all be great friends. Have fun tonight, and let's get this show on the road!" The blond announced excitedly, stepping down from her presentation spot, and the last round of applause (of many, a ridiculous amount in Erin's opinion) followed.

"Well, now that I'm eighty," Erin whispered to Olivia as they both put their napkins on their laps, and were cued to socialize with the other respective three pairs of parents and children at the table.

"Now, before we get started, I think it's only correct that we all introduce ourselves. I'll begin. Hello, my name is Sophia Anderson, and this is my offspring, Madeline," said the redheaded lady directly across from Olivia and Erin, her daughter, with a matching shade of red hair, flipped her hair, waved, and cast a big, overconfident smile to the group.

"Oh, okay, hello everyone, nice to meet you, I'm Penelope, and this is my daughter, Megan," said a more demure-looking woman with a sweet, not so fake looking smile and personality. Her daughter, a super-petite (height and waist), light-haired brunette with a tiny nose whispered a shy 'hello' to the group.

"Hi everyone, I'm Genevieve," Olivia started, trying to copy the polite smiles.

"Hey, I'm Juliette, what's up?" Erin replied, earning her strange looks from Sophia and Madeline, and a gentle kick under the table from Olivia.

"What?" Erin whispered to Olivia as the last pair of debutantes and former debutantes were presenting their names.

"Talk properly, don't speak so…gangster, that's not what the people are like here," Olivia whispered hastily.

"Sorry, 'Mom,' I didn't know we were still living in the 1700's. 'This is my offspring?' What normal person says that?" Erin whispered back.

"I don't know, just go with it."

"Fine," Erin said, ending the quiet conversation.

"Lovely, now that we're all acquainted, let's have some fun, get to know each other," loud-mouth Sophia announced again. Erin wanted to know who put her in charge of anything, but decided not to upset Olivia anymore. And she remembered that she was here for a bigger purpose and if putting up with some annoying snobs for a few weeks meant getting justice, it was worth it.

"I'll go first. My Madeline was number one in the Ms. Mistletoe pageant. She won out of two hundred competitors. Plus she was spotted by Hugo Fabre and asked to be in one of his photo spreads this fall."

"Well, my Delilah was number one in the Junior Miss President pageant out of **three** hundred other girls. She's already been in numerous magazine spreads and is being considered as a future model for Victoria's Secret," the lady that Olivia and Erin had obviously missed whilst having their little spat.

"Victoria's Secret? Don't you think that's a little too mature for someone of her age? It's inappropriate. I sure wouldn't want my girl going around in a bunch of…well….**those** type of clothes. But I suppose your daughter does fit the type."

"Fit the type? Excuse me, but what's that supposed to mean?" Delilah's mother said. Delilah just sat their face blushing while Madeline smirked at her. Erin and Olivia both longed to stand up for her, but knowing it would blow their cover. They saw Megan giving her a small smile, and that seemed to cheer her up slightly, making Olivia feel a little less guilty letting her get talked about. At least there was someone other that herself on her side.

"Well, it's just that, your people **would** do that," Sophia said, shooting a phony smile to Delilah's mother.

"I don't appreciate what you're implying. The real truth of the matter is that **my** daughter isn't the one all around town with the first guy she meets doing God knows what," Delilah's mother retorted.

"Okay, let's all try and calm down," Olivia tried to make the table more tranquil.

The ladies didn't let down though, in fact, they acted as if Olivia was invisible.

"You are just a filthy two-faced liar, it's no wonder Gerard left you," Sophia snapped back, poison in her voice.

Fortunately at that moment, the waiter decided to come to the table and serve their waters. Erin could hear Olivia let out a breath and mutter "oh thank God."

The dinner went on like this for quite some time, the only sounds coming from the smack talk between Sophia and Delilah's mom, whom Olivia and Erin later found out's name was Iris.

After dessert was served, and, in Erin's opinion, it was in due time that it was, perky blond approached the stage again. "I hope you all had a good time mingling, I know I did. Now I'm going to excuse the younger girls down to the dressing rooms to socialize privately while we adults enjoy some grown-up time and drinks if you know what I mean," earning giggles from the adults. Erin and Olivia each looked at each other and groaned. Though not fully comfortable with each other yet, they felt as if the other was their only lifeline, the only thing they really had in this unfamiliar world.

"Bye, mom," Erin said winking at Olivia and stressing the word.

"Goodbye my loveliest daughter," Olivia said waving her off into the dressing rooms and watching her out the door before hesitantly rejoining her group.

"Well, I'm just going to get a drink or five to try and forget about your mindless insults, please don't wait up," Sophia said, getting up and loudly pushing out her chair before stomping over to the bar area.

Iris rolled her eyes, "I've had it with her, I'm going to need more than a few drinks to forget her idiocy," she said before stomping off to a different bar in the opposite direction. This left only Olivia and Penelope.

"Well, that was…that was something," Olivia said, hoping that Penelope wouldn't get defensive in case one of them was her friend. Not that she suspected she was, she hadn't said anything in the either's defense.

"Oh yes, those two are always a treat. Don't worry about it, it's all talk, and unless you get sucked into the drama, they won't touch you," Penelope reassured her. "Though I am very sorry about the way they behaved. That is no proper way to introduce a new pageant family."

"Oh, that's quite alright," Olivia said waving her off.

"No, it isn't. I've known Sophia and Iris for a long time. They've been doing these for years. It's like they're living vicariously through their daughters. And poor Iris is lashing out. Her daughter just died a few days ago, bless her soul."

"Was Iris's daughter by any chance Alice Jones?"

"Why, yes," Penelope said surprised, "Did you know her?"

"No, um, not personally. Just read about it in the paper."

"It's terrible. She was a wonderful girl, Genevieve, one of the few here that ever accepted Megan. Megan isn't like the rest of them. She was a loner, shy, quiet. I forced her into pageants in hopes they would help overcome her shyness, and they did, but all the girls weren't always so accepting. We aren't the richest and so she doesn't always have the latest and greatest if you know what I mean."

"I completely understand, and from what I saw you're doing a great job with Megan. I saw her giving sympathetic looks to Delilah when the whole fiasco was going on, and even that little support could make a big difference."

"You're one of the few that understand. Thank you. And you're daughter seems very original. I find it refreshing that she doesn't seem to need to fit into the mold this pageant seems to be."

"Oh yes, she's quite…unique."

"She seems like a sweet girl."

"Thank you. She really is," Olivia said. And she meant it.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel Dressing Rooms**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Saturday March 24**

"Well, well, well, just who do we have here?" Madeline said sitting down in a cushy chair at the end of the crammed room, looking around at the other seven girls. Turns out that it was one readying room per eight girls, so Erin was paired up with the other three girls from her table along with four from another.

When no one answered her question, she repeated it, louder, "I said who are you?"

Erin looked around the room. "Are you talking to me?" She said pointing at herself

"Yeah, pudgy, I'm talking to you. What are you like a size six?"

"Eight actually, and apparently not as big as your ego," Erin replied back, annoyed that Madeline was judging her by her appearance alone, and also ticked after she saw her giving Delilah bratty looks all through dinner. This comment earned her a glare from Madeline and a small snicker from behind her. She flipped around to see Delilah, covering her mouth.

"Oh shut up," Madeline spat at Delilah. "You're not much better in the body department." Delilah's face quickly darkened, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"It must suck being on your high horse. Probably gets cold and lonely," Erin replied back, and turning to Delilah. "Don't worry about her. She may be a size zero pants, but unfortunately she's also a size zero personality." She looked back around to see Madeline's face in shock.

"I think we're going to go get a drink. Hope to see you soon Maddie!" Erin said, using a made-up pet name as if they'd been best friends for years, and flashing her a smile. Madeline may be mean, but Erin wasn't scared. Plus it gave her a chance to test her acting skills and patience, and also to try a new tactic. She was going to kill her with pure, sugar-coated, fantastically faked, good old-fashioned…kindness.

**Second chapter in two days! Yay for me! Thanks for reviewing and story alerts, you guys ROCK! Tell me if Erin is getting too Mary Sue. They bother me too, trust me, and I won't take criticism personally. I just want her to be sassy and smart, but hey, she's got enemies. This story is kind of addicting to write! Review please! **


	4. Developements and Dishwashing Dudes

Olivia: What are you doing with those files?

Me: Um…they're mine?

Olivia: Are you Dick Wolf.

Me: Yeah. Okay no, I inherited them

Olivia: What happened to Wolf?

Me: He…died. *Olivia glares* Fine, I don't own, God lighten up.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel Lobby**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Saturday March 24**

"I am aware that you want an adjoining room on the ninth floor for the weekend of April 16th, but like I said our connected rooms are completely booked for that weekend…yes, I know, and I'm very sorry, but it's out of my control…can I offer you another weekend or a discount on a regular room?...yes, I am aware you're sister is only getting married once…okay, ma'am there's no need to yell…excuse me? Did you really just a call me a…you know what, fine, take you're business elsewhere, good day," Elliot said slamming down one of the phones at back of the receptions desk. His day had not been going well. He determined that he was only capable of being a people person when those people were criminals and could be restrained with handcuffs and threatened with jail time. He also hadn't gotten a lead all day. No one suspicious looking and no one that could possibly be related to the Jones case. He was hoping Olivia and Erin were having better luck.

"Joseph!" Elliot bossed bellowed his undercover name.

"Yes sir?" He asked tiredly.

"Did I just hear you be rude to a customer?"

"Sir, I hardly say what I said was out of context. You should've heard this lady, she was cussing at me, screaming up a storm, she even-"he was cut off by his boss' response.

"Joseph, what did we go over first thing this morning?"

Elliot clenched his jaw, an effort to keep his emotions in check, "That the customer is always right."

"Very good," he said as if talking to a child, "and what happens if we don't follow this code to treat them with respect?"

"They don't come here and we don't get paid."

"Yes, right again. So why don't we take what we know…and actually use it!" He said putting his hands on his head. "Ay, rookies," he mumbled while walking back to the room behind the desk to go to his office.

Elliot let out a frustrated groan and glanced at his watch. It was almost time for his reception shift to end. He was about to pack up when he saw a man with a dingy apron and a ripped out page in his hand, glancing around nervously before walking towards that door. Elliot kneeled a bit and glanced slightly to the left to see the paper in his hand. He had mixed emotions when he saw it was a slightly crumpled piece of the pageant program, creased many times and with a picture and miniature biography of a perfectly posed Alice Jones.

"Hey," Elliot said tapping a desk clerk next to him, "who's that?" he asked, motioning towards the man walking out the door.

"Him?" the young blond, gum-chomping woman asked next to him, "that's Saul, a dishwasher here. If you ask me he's super dreamy. I mean not on the job of course, I mean, ewuh, those gross uniforms, but seriously you should see him with it off and…" Elliot zoned out while she continued to talk about 'what a hunk' Saul was.

"Do you know his last name?" Elliot said, already engraving 'Saul' in his head to remember for later.

"Crate, you know why I know that? Because it rhymes with great, which is what his hair is, I mean for real…" she said going on another rampage.

"Thanks got to go," Elliot said patting her on the back and gathering his things, rushing up to Olivia's room to tell her the break in the case.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Room 414**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Saturday March 24**

At the sound of a knock on her door, Olivia got up from her fateful place on the couch where she was flipping though a magazine and went over to the large wooden door.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" She whispered in case someone witnessed her calling him his real name and peering out the hallway to make sure no one was watching.

"I might have advancement on the case, calm down, what's wrong?" He asked as Olivia pulled him inside the luxurious room. They didn't call it Suites de Luxe for nothing, he concurred.

"Nothing, it's just that if anyone hears you, suspicions might arise and attention is the last thing we need. And trust me, it won't be hard to attract it, and people majored in gossip and minored in fabricating stories at Housewives University."

"That's an interesting way of putting it."

"I'm a usually interesting person. So anyway, what's the progression on the case?" she asked, sitting down at the couch again. Her feet were killing her from the heels today.

Elliot followed lead and took the place beside her. Just then, Erin came out of the bathroom in sweats and an oversized t-shirt, humming something quietly and dancing around slightly. Elliot and Olivia watched, humored.

"Oh, God! Well that's embarrassing," Erin said clutching her chest when she spotted the duo sitting there, staring at her in amusement.

"It's okay, you're not bad," Elliot said, "I'd ask for an encore, but I have something that might be of slight more importance. We have a possible suspect."

"Who is it?" Erin asked, sitting on the chair across the coffee table of the couch where the detectives were positioned.

"His name's Saul Crate. I saw him leaving today looked around and sweating. He works as a dishwasher here, same shift that Alice was killed."

"Any possible motives?" Olivia asked.

"Not sure, I'll have to investigate him a little further. It could be money though; I don't imagine dishwashers make a lot of dough."

Erin let out a laugh and the detectives looked at her in confusion. "You said dough and he works in a kitchen. Sorry immature," she said folding her hands and pursing her lips.

"Be serious Erin," Olivia chastised, "he's a dishwasher not a cook so it doesn't work, get it right," she said smiling.

"Well maybe he's a **spoon**itic," Erin suggested. The two adults rolled their eyes, "sorry, couldn't resist."

"Fork this; if you two won't be serious, I'm leaving." Elliot said, slipping in a joke of his own, sending all of them into chuckles. They needed it from their stressful first days. "But really I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," Elliot said walking out the door, relaxing and trying not to think of his day of more hotel work tomorrow. His job was for wimps, he thought, customer service was the tough stuff.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy. Review please and thanks for all the ones I got! They make my ENTIRE LIFE! =) Keep them coming! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I proofread but I'm tired so just tell me if there are and I'll change them. **


	5. Early and Erasing Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? Please don't sue me! However, I do own Erin and Delilah and anyone you don't recognize. Unless you don't recognize the main people like Olivia and Elliot and stuff, in which case you probably don't watch the show very often…

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Room 414**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Sunday March 25**

Erin woke up to the sound of her muffled preset iPod alarm. She rubbed her eyes, snatched the sleep-intruding device and slid her finger across the screen to silence the ring, hoping it wouldn't wake Olivia up, who was sleeping just a few feet away in another room. That was one of the beauties of this assignment; the rooms were incredible and spacey, more than enough room to house four comfortably let alone two. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom and a bathtub that closely resembled a neighborhood swimming pool. In addition to this, there was also a full-sized kitchen, not that it ever got used with its current inhabitants. Olivia and Erin opted more for room service and takeout. It wasn't that they couldn't cook, it was just that they had so many tools, why not take advantage of them and enjoy them while they could?

Erin lifted herself from her bed, and tried hard to silently put on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, appropriate attire for a jog in her opinion according to the past New York, spring-welcoming, yet still chilly air they'd been having. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it up with the loose elastic around her wrist, silently slipping out the door, and letting out a sigh when she realized she had successfully completed her goal of getting out the door without waking her undercover guardian up. Five o'clock wasn't a time most people welcomed willingly while waking up. It took time to get used to, and definitely wasn't for everyone. In fact, all of her siblings called her crazy. But it used to be the only time she could run, another thing that wasn't for a lot of people. When her mother left and father lost his job for a short period of time, she did a lot of work around the house and with her brothers. Of course, it made a person moody, and Erin snapped countless times from the stress, but running had always been a constant; a time by herself, for herself.

She wasn't one of those people who sprinted like twelve miles at a time. She wasn't even very good or athletic at it, doing an average of two miles a couple times of week. She just found pleasure in it, and found discipline in that and acting, an outlet for herself.

She put her earphones in and started a slow trot, bobbing her head to the music. She liked her music. Though a terrible singer and not much better a dancer, it was something else that made her happy, and if people didn't like it, that was just too freaking bad.

She rounded the corner of the sidewalk, watching as the orange sun shone halfway, contrasting greatly to the immense, intense skyscrapers and office-building windows. She would just go a few blocks today, exercising minimally, but enough for her to feel it. Not that she needed help in that department, like Olivia, she found heels extremely uncomfortable and could feel the blisters gently throbbing under her socks and tennis shoes.

She continued at a relaxed pace until she was ready to call it quits, about ready to make her way back into the building when she spied a small figure next to a trashcan. Erin didn't think much of it until she heard subtle coughing sounds, someone sounded like they were choking. Erin ran over to the figure immediately, spying none other than Delilah Jones looking pale and exhausted.

"Hey!" Erin yelled as she ran towards her. Delilah raised her head; dark circled occupying her eyes, looking ashamed as if she'd been caught stealing or cheating on a test. "Hey, what's up?" Erin asked casually, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Delilah said defensively.

"Well didn't you just puke?" Erin asked, not meaning to be rude, but still concerned that Delilah didn't see a problem in this.

"No," Delilah stated, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, you did, I just saw you," Erin said crossing her arms.

"Oh, that, yeah, a little, I was just running a lot, you know how it is."

"You went running? Just now?" Erin questioned.

"Mhm," Delilah said nodding and looking away.

"In your pajamas?"

"I…forgot to pack other stuff, okay?" She replied, Erin not believing her for a second, "I have to go, anyway, I have a big day ahead of me," Delilah said, starting to saunter away before tripping over her own feet. Luckily Erin was a quick thinker and caught her before she could completely topple down.

"Okay, seriously, what the heck is going on?" Erin demanded, concerned and needing to know the truth.

"Nothing…"

"Delilah, come on, that's bull crap, now spill." When she didn't answer Erin suggested, "Are you sick?"

"Define 'sick.'" Delilah answered weakly.

"I don't know, 'ill' is a common synonym," Erin responded, not fully understanding the question. The two were interrupted by the ringing of Erin's cell phone. She whipped it out from her pocket, making sure Delilah didn't go anywhere.

"Hello?"

"Erin, where are you? I woke up and couldn't find you. Are you okay?" Olivia asked frantically and somewhat angrily from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just went out for a walk, sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." She hard a relived sigh from the receiver.

"Thank God, you had me worried. It's called a note!"

"I told you, I'm sorry okay? I'll leave a note next time."

"It's fine, I probably overreacted. I just got nervous. Overprotective, you know? Anyway, are you close?"

"Yeah I'm just outside; I'll be up soon."

"Okay, good, see you in a second then. Bye,"

"Wait, Li-um, Mom, do you mind if I bring a friend up?" Delilah looked at Erin with pleading and fear-filled eyes.

"No, I guess not, see you guys in a second," Olivia asked confused, but decided to go along with it. At least Erin was okay, now to figure out what that girl had been up to.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Elevator **

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Sunday March 25**

"Juliette, I'm fine," Delilah persisted as Erin continued half dragging half carrying the frail girl into the hotel, practically pushing her into the elevator, forcing her to join her in her hotel room.

"Obviously, you aren't or else I wouldn't have found you emptying your guts outside a hotel room when there is a much nicer place to do that with heat and a freaking chandelier indoors."

"It's probably just a little bug, I'll be okay," Delilah said, struggling to form the lie, the untruthful words, guarding a secret.

"Whatever. Regardless, you're at least coming to eat breakfast with my mom and me," Erin said fingering the button for her floor while still persuading Delilah that she and Olivia wouldn't bite. Contrary to her cool exterior, the truth was that Erin was terrified for Delilah. She looked so helpless and scared, fragile compared to the big bad world. Her tiny figure heaving over a trashcan, her pain-struck face when the insults kept coming at the dinner last night, her sad, hurt eyes when the girls' vicious voices cut through the air, all of these pictures were burnt into Erin's brain. She had never once seen the girl smile, but already had three haunting occasions at which the seemingly defenseless girl was put down. Someone had to help her. Delilah knew no matter how much she wanted to, how much she desired to, how much she tried, she wouldn't be able to aid her alone, though. And despite the fact Erin had only known Olivia for a short period of time, she was confident that even without her job working with people like this everyday, she would be able to help. She was just that kind of person.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel **

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Sunday March 25**

"Er-Juliette, thank God you're back," Olivia said, catching herself immediately when almost slipping up on names. This was harder to get used to then she thought it would be; this constant switching back and forth.

"Yeah, sorry, I should've left a note of something. I wasn't thinking," Erin said, genuinely sorry for worrying her.

"Oh, it's quite all right. So, who's your friend?" Olivia said, questioning what was going on to Erin with her eyes. Erin nodded as to say, 'you'll know soon enough.'

"Mom, this is Delilah," Erin said motioning towards the girl standing behind her, too shy to stand off on her own.

"Oh yes, hello darling, I think we met last night."

Delilah nodded and waved awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable, excruciatingly so.

"What brings you to this room?" Olivia said, wondering if the question would give her any information as to what had occurred between the two adolescents earlier. Even just getting Delilah to talk would be a start. She just shrugged and pursed her lips, prompting Olivia to look over at Erin in distress.

"Hey, mom, do we have any Tylenol or Pepto-Bismol or anything? Delilah wasn't feeling too good earlier, I saw her throwing up this morning," Erin asked, using a different approach to gain information from the quiet girl, leaving the job to Olivia now. Maybe she would be able to get through to her that they were trustworthy people, and that she could talk to them no matter what happened.

"You threw up? Are you okay?" Olivia said, making a move to press her palm gently on Delilah's cheeks and forehead to feel for a fever. "You don't feel warm," Olivia stated, knitting her eyebrows in thought.

"I probably just ate something bad last night," Delilah said, using yet another excuse.

"Why were you outside? It's not that warm! Here, get in here and pull on a blanket," she said, Delilah's hand now shifting from Erin to Olivia's possession, Olivia pulling her to the couch and grabbing a blanket off the side-chair, wrapping the blanket around Delilah. "And you," she said directing her gaze towards Erin and pointing her finger, "why are you wearing shorts? You, come over here too," she said to Erin, sitting her down on the couch as well. To be truthful, Olivia wasn't just concerned about their body temperatures. She was puzzled and confused, and wasn't the kind of person that was content in being let out of things. She wanted this straightened out now. Satisfied with all her ducks, or models, in a row, she joined them on the sofa.

"Now, Delilah, tell me why you were throwing up, for real this time." Delilah continued staring down at her hands, the bone covered flesh picking at the fleece blanket.

"We won't hurt you or anything, we just want to know. I won't flip out like earlier. Sorry I yelled at you," Erin contributed.

Minutes passed that seemed like much longer than they really were.

"Honey, is this because of what happened to your sister?" Olivia asked softly, "because if it is, there are wonderful people out there that can help you deal with things like this," she continued in a calm tone.

"It isn't because of Alice," she said making Olivia and Erin tense and relax at the same time. They had gotten something, but that something complicating things further. "It's been going on longer."

"What has?" Erin asked, scooting closer to Delilah.

"The…you know…emptying."

"Are you a bulimic?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer, putting a tender hand on top of the girl's knee. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I couldn't tell anyone!" Delilah raised her voice, jumping off the couch, scaring the two others still seated. "Don't you get that? They were all better than me. My mom, my sister, my so-called 'friends', each and every one of them! Don't you understand that I was embarrassed and ashamed? If anyone found out I'd be a joke," she said, tears beginning to leak from her eyes now, turning towards the window and wiping her eyes, trying to be nonchalant.

Olivia got up from her place on the couch and wordlessly walked in front of the silently suffering and sobbing girl, swathing her arms around her, attempting to soothe and hush her by rubbing her hands up and down her back and tussling her hair, rocking her slowly in her arms.

"Why do I always have to be the weak one? I ruin everything for everyone and I don't know what to do. I just want to…erase myself. Erase everything."

"Hey," Olivia said sternly but kindly, pulling away from the embrace and looking Delilah in the eye. "This isn't your fault, okay? Nothing is wrong with you. You need help," she said. "I need to go talk to your mom," Olivia said, making a move for the door.

"No! You can't! That's how this got started, okay? She never thought I was good enough. I was never good enough for her. Please, do what you want just don't tell her," Delilah begged.

Olivia looked over at Erin, Erin still sitting on the sofa, watching everything play out. She gave Olivia a helpless look, not knowing what to do herself.

"Fine, I won't tell her. But one more stunt like this and I'll have to. And you're on a tight leash, okay? There are conditions. Juliette and I will be monitoring what you eat and where you are so you can't purge, and I'll look for a counselor or hotline or someone that will help you. Just promise me, nothing like this again, okay? It's dangerous and you're a beautiful girl as you are," Olivia said firmly, unyieldingly serious about the requirements. She knew what it was like to feel unwanted.

"I understand. And thank you, for everything, I appreciate it," Delilah said.

"Good. Juliette, do you want to walk her back to her room?" Olivia asked. Erin nodded and exited, Delilah in tow. When the two were out of sight, Olivia sat down and put her head in her hands. This assignment was turning out to be more than she bargained for. She glanced at the timepiece hanging on the wall next to her. 7:12, she read. It was way too early for this.

SVU*SVU*SVU

"So, that was something," Erin said, entering back into the hotel room, flopping next to Olivia.

"Yeah, definitely something."

"I feel so bad for her. You were amazing though," Erin said, looking over at the older woman.

"Shut up," she said to the compliment.

"I mean it, you totally rock with kids," Erin said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, I have practice."

"It's not about practice; you're just a natural born parent. You have motherly instinct to the extreme. It was pretty incredible to see her just open up to you like that."

"If it weren't for you I'd never even known something was wrong."

"Touché, but you're still pretty awesome."

"You aren't so bad yourself."

"You'd make a good mom."

"You'd make a good daughter."

The two sat in silence for a while, tired but pleased at what they'd accomplished until they were interrupted by Erin's cell phone.

"Hello? Hey Chris…no just chilling, you?" Erin started talking on the phone. She laughed from something on the other line, provoking a raised eyebrow and grin from Olivia, "I don't think I can today, I'm pretty swamped, but soon, definitely…wait, seriously? I can't believe she did that!...Yeah, I've got to go too…yep, later, bye," she said flipping her phone shut, ending the call.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody," Erin said, teasing.

"Didn't sound like nobody, sounded like a boy," Olivia sing-songed.

"So what if it was? If you must know it was Chris. We're just friends," Erin said.

"'Just friends,' gotcha. Is he cute?"

"I'm leaving now," Erin said rolling her eyes, but her smile betraying her, standing off.

"Oh come on, at least let me see a picture."

"Here, he's the one with me in the background. My God, I told you we're just friends."

"He's your screensaver? This is too good," she said catching the phone and peering at the two, smiling outside somewhere, arms around each other.

"Oh, come on. A handsome kid like that and a pretty girl like you and you say there's nothing there? You're kidding no one. And this picture looks awful cozy for friends. And, oh, oh my, his hand's a little low there don't you think, young lady?"

"You're obnoxious," Erin declared, walking into her room. "Oh, and I take back what I said earlier. Maybe you wouldn't be the ideal mom. You're so nosy!"

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

With no good comeback, Erin resorted to sticking her tongue out at Olivia instead.

"Whoa! That is it, go to your room. Right now. March," Olivia joked.

"Ugh, I hate you," Erin kidded, pouting and stomping her foot

"And you aren't getting this back until I find out more about this Chris kid. I'll start by scrolling through these pictures," Olivia said, searching the phone.

"That's a total invasion of privacy," Erin said running back to the living room trying to grab the phone back from Olivia. "No seriously," Erin reached while Olivia moved it around.

"Why, hiding something?" Olivia mischievously grinned.

"No, I just want my phone back," Erin said, trying to keep a straight face. "You know what, fine, I give up," she said after a few moments of no avail.

"Victory!"

"You're so immature."

"Love you too, darling," Olivia flashed her a smirk and set the phone on the table when Erin went to her room. This assignment had mixed emotions and experiences. And she realized that good and bad, at this moment, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Author's Note: That was intense to write at some parts. And this is over 3,000 words, be proud! Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Seriously, AMAZING you guys. Keep it up. Review! =)**


	6. Frenemies and Fake Findings

I don't own the main characters. I do, however, own the plot of the story and characters you don't recognize, but, Dick Wolf, if you're reading, I'm sure we can work out a deal so you can buy them from me and turn them into an episode. We might be able to reach an agreement…

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Dressing Room**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Sunday March 25**

"So, what are you thinking of wearing for interviews?" a black-haired brown-eyed girl asked Madeline from across the room. It was only a few hours until the competitors would have a round of interviews, apparently a key part in doing well. Everyone was freaking out and preparing by smiling, going over questions that might be asked, and the most important: dressing.

"This amazing rose halter dress, I look stunning in it," Madeline said smiling at herself in the mirror, showcasing the hanger of the dress over her clothes.

"That's so pretty. What should I wear?" the girl asked Madeline, craving for her attention and approval. A little needy in Erin's opinion.

"I don't know, but not rose, that's my color. Wear blue or something."

"I don't want blue. Everybody wears blue," Desperate girl whined.

"Oh my God, could you leave me alone? I'm trying to prepare here. I don't care what the flip you wear as long as it isn't rose, got it?" Madeline snapped, rolling her eyes. The girl reluctantly stepped away and went back to applying some more mascara to her already uber-long eyelashes. "Now let's see, what purse goes with this?" Madeline wandered around to 'her' table where there were a large variety of bags spread out for the picking. She rummaged through each designer bag, "Ugh, I have absolutely nothing," she declared in frustration, throwing some of them on the floor.

"You can borrow mine!" the puppy dog-like girl called excitedly, reaching out her arm to hand her idol her bag.

"Are you serious?" Madeline asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "Ew."

"Let's see, any other offers?" Madeline asked to the general public, prompting many others to toss up their bags to the beckoning beauty queen.

Madeline looked them all over, getting distracted by looking over at something at the table; "Hold on, ladies," she silenced them, walking over to the object in question. "Whose is this?"

No one responded. "I said, whose is this?" she repeated, louder.

"Oh, that's mine," Erin said, noticing her fingering her old beat-up purse.

"New girl's, huh? Impressive. What is this, Gucci, Prada?"

"Try Kohl's."

"What's Kohl's? Whatever, anyway, can I borrow it?" Madeline asked.

"I suppose so," Erin said, still not on good terms with Madeline. But if it would get her to shut up, she would do anything. She was trying to read a magazine here!

"Thanks," Madeline said smiling, seemingly sincerely and sweetly. "I appreciate that."

"Okay," Erin said, getting back to her reading material. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Madeline was clearly insecure, and possibly Erin could help, she thought. If she would only let her.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Interview Room**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Sunday March 25**

"Ms. Odessa, hello there," The friendly, mustached interview man shook hands with Erin as she sat across the large wooden table across from him

"Hello sir, pleasure to meet you," Erin smiled widely.

"Pleasure's all mine. So how are you doing today? It's quite lovely weather we're having, isn't it?"

"It is rather nice," Erin said, getting into her part as a well-spoken, structured, well-mannered young lady.

"Okay, so I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Just answer as honestly as you can. You aren't being judged, I just want to get to know you better. Sound reasonable?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, so what are your opinions on the stereotypes of models your age?"

"It's quite interesting you ask that actually, because I just read an article on social groups and such and I was really appalled to find out most peoples' opinions on teen modeling was hopelessly inaccurate…" Erin continued on her interview, surprisingly honest while still keeping in her character. She was happy she had mustache-man. He seemed like a nice guy, and Delilah informed her that the lady she got was very stiff, corrected her on her grammar often, and ate cheese puffs rather loudly during the middle of the questioning.

After a few more opinionated questions, sucking up, and small-talk, the interview was finally over with. She thanked the dude for her time, got out of the ultra-comfortable chair, and grabbed her coat and purse. It was odd: Madeline had returned her bag at the last second in a snotty voice. She was back to her old devilish self. Still, Erin wondered about her lapse in judgment in actually, gasp, associating with her.

"Hey girl, how was it?" Olivia asked as Erin stepped outside the interview room.

"Exhausting, but okay. I'm starving though."

"Good news, dinner was cancelled tonight, so we can order some room service, grab a pizza or whatever."

"Yes, real food! And I'm loving the thought of not having to talk to snobby people that snub me for no apparent reason."

"I thought you'd say that. So what do you want to do, go out or order it?"

"I'm going to have to go with order in; I'm exhausted," Erin said, putting emphasis on 'exhausted,' and throwing her head back for dramatic flair, "see, I can hardly…even…walk," she said, dragging her feet and panting.

"Do you think you can make it up the stairs, or will you whittle away to nothing?"

"It's really a toss-up at this point, but I'll give it all I have left," Erin said, continuing up the stairs.

"Your confidence is inspiring. I don't know how you do it," Olivia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"My qualities regarding strength are quite admirable aren't they? I guess I'm just that cool," she said, shrugging.

"You probably inherited that from your mother."

"Hm…" Erin said, pretending to ponder that, "I'm doubtful."

"Uh," Olivia said, looking offended, gently smacking her on the arm. "Are you saying I'm not tough?"

"I never said that," Erin said seriously, continuing walking, "I just implied it," she said, now running down the hallway.

Olivia stood at the end of the hallway with a look between flabbergasted and amused. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath, and continued walking to the room that she shared with bitingly witty, but overall good kid, her gracious opinion of Erin. For now.

SVU*SVU*SVU

"Hey, Erin, can I borrow your cell phone? Mine's almost dead and I want to order the pizza now," Olivia asked as she and Erin sat on the couch, watching television.

"Yeah sure, but why don't you just use the hotel phone?" Erin questioned

"You see, the hotel phone is **way** over there," Olivia said pointing over to the wall a few feet away, "and your purse is right here, so it'd make much more sense for me to stay stationary."

"Oh, I see. That makes a lot of sense," Erin said sarcastically, "And you call me lazy."

"Can we just admit the fact that we're both sloths and be done with it?" Olivia asked, reaching over for the handbag.

"Deal," Erin agreed while still staring at the TV.

"Ugh, this thing is so messy, you really need to clean this thing out," Olivia whined, shuffling things around in the filled-to-the-brim tote. "For real, I don't know how you can find…anything," she said going still and whispering the last word.

Confused as to why she didn't hear the clanking of items and didn't hear Olivia begin to talk to anyone, she looked over at the older woman in a few seconds, "what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention," curious to if she missed something, which was entirely possible considering she was currently watching her sick obsession of "America's Next Top Model." What could she say? It was her guilty pleasure.

"Um, Erin, what…why…how did these?" Olivia stuttered, looking at something inside the bag.

"What did what, what?" Erin asked in confusion, going through the contents in her bag, trying to think of the offending item. Wallet, cell phone, gum, chapstick, Kleenex, more gum, key chain, pictures, keys, and yet even more gum. Maybe Liv thought she had a candy addiction?

"These," Olivia said, obviously upset, "how?" she said, her voice hardening.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, and I won't until you tell me or let me see what you're," Olivia snatched up the item from the bag, not talking her eyes off of Erin, "looking at," Erin said, finished her sentence quieter. There inside her bag was a pack of cigarettes, a cardboard package decorated with lint and other dirt from the old stuff inside her purse.

"Oh my God, Olivia, I swear I have no idea how those-"

"Save it!" Olivia yelled, "just, save it," she said taking a deep breath, attempting to calm down.

"You have to believe me, I promise you, I've never smoked a day in my life."

"Oh, what, did these just walk into your bag? Did they grow springs and jump or wheels and drive?" Olivia asked accusingly.

"No," Erin whispered.

"No? Of course not," Olivia said, her eyes searing into Erin. But beneath all the layers of accusation, disgust and disappointment, Erin could see worry, fear, concern, and shock. She saw caring. "I thought you were smarter than this." Erin knew how bad this looked. She understood what kind of position it put them both in. She could try and convince Olivia that she had nothing to do with this, but how? And why? What was the point? It would only take more time to repair their relationship and if Olivia still didn't believe her, she would be tagged a liar.

"I am smarter than that," Erin whispered, Olivia raising an eyebrow, "I mean, I usually am. It was a…a lapse in judgment. Peer pressure."

Olivia nodded her hand, the same expression still on her face, and it was making Erin sick. "I get it, but at the same time I don't. You're better than this, I already know that and I've only known you for a little while. You're special, but if you keep this up, you're totally screwing yourself over. Give yourself a little credit."

"I…know. It was just…spur of the moment. Spontaneous rebellion, I guess," Erin said making up a lie, hating having to do this. "Are you going to tell my father?" Erin asked, preparing herself, bracing herself for a second disappointed voice. Especially her dad, he was such a good man, and already had so much stress, he didn't need this, not right now.

"I don't know yet," Olivia said, raking her hand through her hair in anxiety. "I'm going for a walk. Just, consider yourself…in contempt," she said. Any other time this would have made Erin laugh at Olivia subbing her cop vocabulary "contempt" instead of her parent vocabulary "grounded." She didn't feel this was the best time for that though.

Erin nodded and watched Olivia walk out the door, forgetting all about the food and feeling worse than the blisters on her heel from the heels; she felt like the gum, or in this case cigarette stubs, they walked on.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Parking Lot**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Sunday March 25**

Olivia walked around the shrubbery that led up to the hotel, no more sure of herself or anything else as she walked past the same landmark going out of the hotel. She was baffled, confused, puzzled, and any other analogous adjective you could think of. She kept reaching in her coat pocket, fingering the box of nicotine she had confiscated a while ago, wondering if the imposing possession would give her any answer with what to do. She sighed and sat down on a bench, popping her ankle and crossing her legs, watching her long shadow do the same in the setting sun.

She watched as the streetlights began to dance and flicker on, switching out shifts for the sun to light the path of pedestrians across the sidewalk. She thought it ironic, the many things doing with fire today, and to seal the deal and confirm her suspicions of the world mocking her problems, a firefly came and took refuge upon her sweater.

The place was mostly deserted except for a few couples dallying around for an evening stroll and children dribbling basketballs or kicking soccer balls home from their various games at the sporadically placed parks all over New York.

After a few minutes of listening to the pouncing of orange basketballs on the pavement, she became accustomed to it, and an unfamiliar, foreign click filled her ears instead.

She turned around to see a tall girl come out with unnecessary sunglasses, texting away on a phone and prancing over to a trashcan. She took out something from her pocket and fingered it like a pro. The girl was not so talented as to multitask this with her cell phone, so she put her conversation on halt by abandoning it to her pocket and bringing a papery wad to her lips with purple-painted fingernails. They were all perfect except for one of her pointers, which was slightly chipped. Olivia had seen that color before just moments earlier.

Olivia saw that color on a certain box, one that happened to be in her pocket. She had also seen that slick hair before, one that happened to sit at her table at a dinner a night ago.

Erin was telling the truth…and then she lied. But why that order? They'd have to discuss that later, right now Olivia was about to have a talk with someone else.

"Hey, Madeline right?" Olivia said, walking over to the teen.

"Yeah," the girl said, uninterested.

"Do you have an extra cigarette I can borrow? I ran out, and I'm totally craving one," Olivia asked casually.

"Sorry, this is my last," Madeline replied nonchalantly, holding up the freshly lit one in her hands at the moment.

"Oh, is that because you left these in my daughter's bag?" Olivia asked accusingly, whipping out the box.

"So what if I did? I don't have to answer to you. " Madeline snapped, reaching for the package.

"Nice try," she said, holding them out of the girl's reach. "You do know these are illegal for your age, right? That I could call the cops right now? So I suggest you lose the chip on your shoulder and listen." Olivia said somewhat smugly.

Madeline rolled her eyes and took another puff, annoyed; Olivia grabbed it out of her hand, put it out in the ashtray on top of the trashcan and broke it in half. "Really?" Olivia said in unbelief that the threat of jail or a fine didn't faze the girl at all. "Do even understand what you're doing to yourself?"

"Staying fit," Madeline spat back.

"This is not how you get fit; this is how you get sick. These are horrible for you- not to mention against the law if you're fifteen years old," Olivia said in a tirade, and taking a deep breath to get rational again. "Look, I know I can't control what you do or how you act, because I'm not in charge of you, and I'm not going to pretend that I am, but please at least consider my advice and stop. You are strong enough. And if it's worth anything you can talk to me, and I'll help you," Olivia said.

Madeline rolled her eyes and started walking away, "hey," Olivia said, grabbing her arm, forcing her to turn back around to face her. "I wasn't finished. In the meantime, I want you to stay away from my kid, understood?" She asked, her eyes a mixture of shock, irritation, and annoyance at herself for not trusting Erin in the first place.

"Sure," Madeline spat back with equal flame in her voice, snatching her arm away, flipping her shiny reddish hair and walking back inside.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Room 412**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Sunday March 25**

"I screwed up. I screwed up big time," Olivia said simultaneously to striding into Room 414.

"I take it you aren't here to accuse me of grand theft auto or robbing a bank this time?" Erin said, lying down on the couch.

"I figured out it was Madeline."

"How'd you know?"

"Her nail polish, chipped like it hit the corner of something while still wet and the same color as the one of the marks on the cigarette container. Weird, huh?"

"What a coincidence. You're very observant, by the way."

"I'm a detective, it's what I do. Now tell me, why did you let me go on believing you were guilty?"

"I was sick of fighting. And I didn't want you to think you were a terrible guardian for teaching me to lie."

"But it wasn't a lie."

"What would my excuse be 'I lent my purse out and someone is manipulating me by planting expensive harmful items in it?'?"

"Now that you mention it, that doesn't sound too convincing," Olivia said moving Erin's legs from the couch so she could sit down as well.

"Exactly."

"You still should've fought me on it if you knew I was wrong," Olivia said, crossing her arms, angry at Erin for making her be angry at her…if that made any sense.

"No need. If being punished means this couch, this TV, and this mini-fridge, please, by all means, consider me penalized," Erin said grabbing a soda from the coffee table and opening it with a hiss of the foam of the sugary liquid.

"Well, you're not completely off the hook, you still lied to me, and you have to pay for untruthfulness by going to the spa with me tomorrow."

"Dang, that's some harsh discipline right there," Erin said, pretending to be upset.

"And we have to talk about that Chris kid too, don't think I've forgotten about mystery boy."

"Oh, come on, now that actually is torture. Talking to you about gossip of any sort puts me in a position to be questioned by your mindless suggestions about how we're an item," Erin said, stone-face.

Olivia laughed at her serious expression, liking that boy talk was the peak of drama. Olivia shrugged and smirked "Yeah, well then, you should have thought about that before you lied."

**Over 3,000 words again! Hooray! Sorry if this seemed preachy, I just needed a way to develop Madeline's character and I though it'd be fun to try to write Olivia's uncomfortable mama bear side. Thank you for all your kind words. I seriously read all of your reviews and look forward to getting them. You guys make my whole life. Keep reviewing! You're all superstar awesome people! Hope you liked it! =)**


	7. Growing and Gathering Gossip

I tried to buy SVU on eBay…sad to say I didn't see it there, and if it were I doubt I'd be able to afford it. So until the day I'm extremely rich/powerful/plot to overthrow Dick Wolf, I don't own SVU. I own the characters you don't recognize and the plot. I also own the socks I'm wearing and the water bottle sitting next to me, two things Dick Wolf doesn't. But if he wanted to make a trade…

**Valley Hill Salon**

**150 Parkton Avenue**

**Monday March 26**

The small bell on the outside of the spa door harmonious pinged by the shove Erin gave to the glass entrance piece. Immediately Olivia and Erin were greeted simultaneously by the scent of a concoction which included a mix of nail polish, fruity lotions, and moose and a short, perky, bleach-blond and tanned lady in a trendy floral-pattern silk top and black, wide-leg trousers.

"Hello, welcome to Valley Hill Salon, can I help you with something?" She said with a cheeky smile and heavy southern accent. She'd obviously had one too many shots of espresso, in Erin's opinion.

"Yes, thanks, we have a reservation for Odessa at ten," Olivia said. She had booked the reservations in their undercover names since it wouldn't be unusual to run into people from the pageant. This was a top-rated salon and from what they both had seen and heard from the past couple of days, these girls went hard-core on the hair and make-up front, and this would be the place to do it judging from all of the seriously looking, determined employees, snipping away to shape perfect-looking bangs, and making it their life's goal to apply flawless liquid eyeliner to hundreds of pageant-queen hopefuls.

"Oh yes of course. You're from the pageant, right? Oh well honey, you are a shoo-in. Your bone structure is absolutely to die for," she swooned, "and your hair, oh that hair is something girls would kill for!" she squealed fluffing Erin's locks. Ironic, Erin thought, seeing as she was dealing with a murder case. "Well anyway, let's get you two situated for y'all's massages, you must be exhausted. I tried modeling for awhile," she clucked her tongue, "and I tell you those long days can really get to yah, yes ma'am they can, but I'm so sure you're going to do just super. But first let's get you relaxed, freshened up and all ready to go," she said winking at the two.

"Sounds great," Olivia's smiled, her eyebrows raised, overwhelmed by the southern belle's intensive energy, "doesn't that sound great?" she nudged Erin.

"Fantastic," Erin joined in.

"Yay! Now I'll go get you your masseuse and when you're all done come to the front desk and you can pay with me. Tootles, ladies, enjoy yourselves," she said, practically skipping out the door, her thick curls bouncing behind her.

"Oh my God, I'm exhausted already," Erin said slumping into the padded chair as a young lady came to fill the pan of water for their feet.

"Oh stop it, she's just excited," Olivia said defending the poor woman, although she secretly agreed.

"And dangerously over the suggestion of height-weight-caffeine ratio," Erin said back.

"Well you got me one that one," Olivia agreed, resting her head on the back of the chair and closing her eyes. Erin sighed and picked up a magazine next to her matching seating device.

A few minutes passed with the two of them just sitting there in relative silence, the only sound coming from the cubed aquarium filled with exotic, various, brightly-colored fish. "This is nice," Olivia sighed.

As if on cue, just to ruin this lovely moment, a tall, sternly heeled figure appeared at the front desk, ringing the service bell furiously, crushing her palm into it so hard and often you were wondering what would break first, her skin or the pathetic-looking silver noise-maker.

"May I help you?" Caffeine-lady asked, just as perky as with Olivia and Erin.

"Well I'm not sure, do you think you are capable?" the lady snapped.

"Um, yes, I work here," the lady said, confused and upset, obviously.

"Don't talk to me that way. I am a customer who is about to become a former customer if you don't get your priorities straight in this place you call a business!" the woman barked, making a scene. Erin was glad there were only a few people in the salon, saving the employee from a crowd of embarrassment. But it was still pretty sad.

"Ma'am, I can assure you I have no idea what in the world you are talking about."

"Well since you are too much of a dullard to remember, I suppose I'm going to have to jog your memory, refresh you on what a terrible job you are doing. I came here expecting an appointment in your gold room because I booked an appointment in, you guessed it, the gold room. However, when I arrived I was told there were no spots available," the lady roared.

"When did you book this appointment?"

"The day before."

"There's your problem. Our policy is that you have to book a place in our gold room a month in advance. Would you like to schedule one now?"

"No, I don't want to schedule one now," the woman mocked, "I wanted one then."

"But that isn't our policy…"

"Does it look like I care about your policy? Do you even know who I am? I'm Iris Jones, for God's sake, I don't need reservations. You know what, forget it, I'll go to a different, better, spa where my needs can be taken care of by someone other that a mindless, uneducated, clueless bimbo like you!" Iris said, screeching her heel in a half-circle and stomping out the door while Erin and Olivia watched in horror.

"Doesn't remind you of someone who just lost her daughter, does it?" Erin said, looking at Olivia.

"No it definitely does not. I think we've got ourselves another suspect. We'll check her out when we get back; maybe try to pump more information out of Delilah. In the meantime, let's try to enjoy the rest of our appointment."

"Sounds good to me," Erin agreed, picking up the _Us Weekly_ she took an interest in earlier.

"Nope, no more reading," Olivia said, reaching over the closing the magazine.

"Why no more reading? I liked the reading. And are you really going to take the educational experience of literature away from me?"

"I hardly call a tabloid an 'educational experience,' and come on, it's girl time. It's talking time. So, what's new?"

"Since we last held a conversation five minutes ago? Um, I wiped a clump of mascara out of the corner of my eye?" Erin said sarcastically.

"No, I mean in life, in the real world."

"As apposed to, what, this alternate reality we're in now? Are we suddenly on Pangaea?"

"You aren't making this easy," Olivia crossed her arms. "You know what I mean. Maybe Chris rings a bell?"

"Wow, let's bring my best friend Chris up again," Erin said, throwing her hands up, flustered.

"Aha, so you admit you're more than friends!" Olivia pointed an accusing finger at Erin.

"I did nothing of the sort!'

"Yes you said you were **best** friends which puts a label on him thus making him more that your standard friend!"

"You never give up, do you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, you interrogate me all the time, now it's my turn." Erin smirked, crossing her arms.

"You can't just turn the tables like that, it's against the rules. Plus I'm older I deserve respect and the advantage."

"I don't remember getting the official rule book of gossip, and until you provide me with one I'll ask questions too, and you'll be forced to answer them before I give up any more information," Erin smiled smugly.

"Cheater, but fine, what do you want to know?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"Okay, so that guy that came into our hotel room the other day, Elliot right?" Olivia nodded, "so what's up with you two?"

"What do you mean? We work together, we've been partners for a couple years."

"Partners in love, you mean?" Erin giggled, dragging out the word 'love,' causing Olivia to softly back-hand Erin's arm.

"No," Olivia said back, "why would you say that?" she inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Erin fibbed, picking up the magazine again.

"No, seriously, why would you say that?" Olivia questioned curiously, knocking the magazine down so she could get a straight answer.

"I don't know, you just seemed kind of…sparked around him. Like maybe you were interested or something." This caused both to be silent for a few awkward moments.

"Well there isn't anything there, mind you," Olivia said, not knowing if she was more irritated at herself for seeming to lead Elliot on or that Erin had noticed feelings she had been sure she had been doing a good job keeping a secret. She wasn't even sure herself what she was feeling. Relationships-friend, business, and romantic-all seemed to jumble around Elliot and the ethics line blurred and moved to the point of utter confusion like a piece of modern art. So she did what she always did when something uncomfortable came up: killed the thought, changed the subject, and pushed the feelings down further.

"Oh come on, a handsome man like that and a pretty girl like you and you say there's nothing there?" Erin smirked, using Olivia's words for her and Chris awhile ago.

Olivia didn't let the repeated words go unrecognized and blushed at the way her actions came back to bite her. "He's married. And even if he wasn't, I'm not even sure what I'm feeling, okay?" Olivia seemed to whisper.

"If you say so," Erin said reluctantly, "but I'm still seeing something there, from both sides."

"You know what, maybe your right. I don't-I don't know what to do right now."

"Be happy? Tell him how you feel?" Erin suggested.

"Like I said, I don't know **what** I feel," Olivia shrugged.

Erin nodded slowly.

"And let's pretend for a minute-and remember this is entirely hypothetical-let's say I did have feelings for him. There are so many other things that factor into it. We have our jobs to consider, heck, we have lives to consider. He has kids. I'm not about to rip a family apart for my own selfish feelings, that's not fair."

Erin thought of her own family then. How her mother had run off with another man, for another life, leaving her whole family, her 'old' life for someone else. "I get it, I really do, but you deserve to be happy too."

"Thank you. And though I appreciate your concern and advice, I'm just not ready to make any decisions right now."

"Okay. But when, or if, you are, you can talk to me."

"Same goes for you."

"Thank you."

"Good. Now we can drop the subject and get back to relaxing," Olivia said, still obviously a little embarrassed from the subject they'd just discussed.

Erin said, picking up the magazine for the third time, wondering if she would actually have the chance to read it on this attempt. She got through a few articles when she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that, I can tell you were uncomfortable, but this was all your fault."

"Care to elaborate?" Olivia asked, intrigued by Erin's reasoning.

"I mean, first of all, think of the chain of events leading here. You made the mistake of wrongly accusing me of a crime, causing me to feel bad which caused me to tell a fib which caused you to drag me here, thus leading us to that painful conversation."

"I'd agree with you, except for the fact you told the fib causing me to get upset."

"Okay, approach number two. You brought up the subject of boyfriends."

"Okay, but Elliot isn't my boyfriend."

"Chris isn't my boyfriend."

"Prove it."

"I'm not the one on trial here. And fine, I will approve it, go on Facebook and look up his relationship status and it will say 'single.'"

"Facebook relationship statuses don't mean a thing."

"Except for the fact that they are one of the single most important things in a teenagers life making it perfectly good grounds for proving a relationship which, by the way, is almost impossible even with a lie detector test. You may be able to reveal certain aspects of a relationship with medical body examinations but even with professional psychiatric therapy and help it would be preposterous to try to analyze a relationship, feelings and all. Even if you were the one inside the relationship, it's difficult to sum all of the experiences and memories into a few words. You actually have to be the person, to feel the feelings."

Olivia was dumbfounded at this speech, shocked that she had all of this as a defense the quickly as a teenager even in a seemingly non-intricate and joking conversation. "You should be a lawyer," is all that came out in reply.

Erin shrugged, "maybe, but a detective sounds kind of fun too. There's this one I know, she's pretty nice. I don't know, maybe being like her wouldn't be so bad," Erin admitted, biting her lip and shyly looking away from Olivia as she finished her explanation.

Touched, Olivia's throat tightened a little at the compliment. Not wanting to embarrass Erin further by showing how much the compliment had affected her by the shaky voice filled with tears giving her away, she simple shrugged her arm around one of Erin's shoulder, pulling her close, hoping Erin got the 'thank you' message. Not just for the kind words, but for everything. For being a friend, a witty, outspoken, teenaged friend. She didn't think being like her would be so bad either.

**I was requested for some E/O and since that's how I ship, I decided to give it. It was pretty fun to write. And I couldn't resist some Erin/Olivia bonding, although you kind of get that in every chapter. It's so mushy and happy to write, but tell me if it gets too much/too boring and I'll try and bring it to a minimum. So review and tell me that! Please! Thanks for your reviews thus far, it's crazy awesome how many I'm getting. What can I say, I'm review greedy. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! =) **


	8. Hearts and Hired Help

I own SVU! I own **S**ocks, **V**ery good smelling perfume, and **U**nited States coins! Oh, Special Victims Unit? Yeah, I don't own that…but I own Erin and this story and stuff Dick Wolf and you don't recognize!

**Suites de Luxe Hotel Lobby/Kitchen**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Tuesday March 27**

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Elliot Stabler was still, much to his dismay, living the life working for people that didn't have criminal records and that he didn't have the option or power of slapping handcuffs on the moment they got on his nerves. No, Elliot Stabler had to suck it up and smile, as much as it killed him.

There were only two things that Elliot could think of that he was thankful for in this situation. One: he was close to his family and could be home at a reasonable time every evening. Having a regular nine to five job did have that perk, and Kathy was enjoying the extra help around the house too, even going so far as to suggest that there were plenty of jobs with the hours of a concierge. Two: he spent quite a bit of time with Olivia. Though they did work together almost 24/7 on a regular basis, they were usually discussing things such as weapons and probable cause, but with this gig they had a little more down time, a little more time to chat up things that didn't have to do with the law.

But other than that, there were no known perks, and this job definitely did not mold into Elliot's dream job. He was starting to miss fishing out shady motives of irrational criminals and chasing dubious and crooked people down the peculiar, eccentric, screaming streets of New York City. Elliot Stabler was not a person that liked mellow; he preferred the madness.

In the past few days, Elliot hadn't gotten any more information on the ever suspicious Saul Crate, aka Dangerous-looking Dishwashing Dude, as Erin had oh-so-kindly tagged him as.

Elliot wasn't worried about this though because apparently the lad took Mondays off as his young blond desk partner, who ironically and laughably was named Barbra, and generously referred to as Barbie by all of her friends, had informed him.

Nevertheless, Elliot was grateful when he saw the minimum wage teenage boy walk in the hotel on Tuesday morning.

Elliot remained casual; wishing him morning greetings as he walked passed him on his way to the kitchen. Itching to talk to him-patience had never been a plentiful virtue with Elliot-he asked his desk-mate if he could slip out for a minute.

"Sure thing," Barbie replied when asked. The teenager may not be the sharpest in the drawer, and she may over talk quite often during the day, but she was kind enough, which Elliot found pleasurable to make his day a little more bearable. One less person he urged to strangle, something he couldn't say for most of the people he came in contact during the day. He nodded and mumbled thanks, not meaning to be impolite, but he was determined to see if the kid was a murderer or just an awkward lanky guy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

SVUSVUSVU

It wasn't unusual for the employees to walk back into the kitchen and help themselves to a steaming hot cup of coffee. He had to give it up to the chefs; they did make a mean cup of Joe, much more talented in that department than any of the people down at the precedent.

He wandered around the kitchen, keeping an eye out for anything out of place, but found nothing. Just hash browns being sacrificed on a griddle, batter being formed this way and that, morphed into a hodgepodge of items; crepes, pancakes, waffles, anything your morning taste buds could desire were being formed. The dedicated cooks were obviously passionate about their department, their hands freshly molding items like an artist sculpting breathtaking sculpture. Seeing all of the chaotic calmness, the symphony of spatulas and beats of spoons on metal pans, Elliot was now extremely doubtful that the hotel hired anyone but the best.

He quickly shook this thought out of his head though, chastising himself for giving into exactly what criminals wanted to happen, for the people working on the case to be tricked, sealing into a cover-up story and blend with the hustle and bustle of an ordinary group, flying below the radar only to drag someone down with him, someone less powerful, someone who wouldn't be coming back above it.

Dawdling around he spied Saul along with a few others, laughing and joking around while wiping of silverware and used cooking utensils. Elliot make a move to walk over and get his alibi but suddenly stopped himself short; how was he going to go about doing this? He couldn't just go over there and ask him where he'd been when Alice died, that would be weird, a total invasion of privacy, and might cause the suspect to go on defense and not give up information to everyone. He considered breaking out his badge, but decided against it, not wanting to blow his cover.

Discouraged, Elliot groaned and walked back to the door leading out the kitchen, not taking his eyes of Saul. Scheming and planning he rubbed his head and checked the counter and his watch. It was still relatively early, and the hotel wasn't very busy. He trusted Barbie to hold down the fold awhile when he was gone. He needed help getting this guy, and so he charged down to room 414.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Room 414**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Tuesday March 27**

"Hey there, stranger," Olivia said, opening the door and allowing Elliot to pass her and enter the hotel room, "what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"At my fake job, yes, but you see I have a dilemma with getting anything out of Crates."

"What, he won't cooperate?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him yet," Elliot replied.

"Well why haven't you…" Elliot fingered his uniform, "oh," Olivia nodded in understanding, "you can't figure out how, I gotcha now."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had any suggestions. Neither one of us could very well prance over to him and start interrogating him without blowing our covers or something. Something, I'm sure, neither us want to do until we are one-hundred-percent positive about who the culprit is here."

"This is a problem," Olivia said, pondering.

"What's a problem?" Erin asked, sauntering over to the davenport where the two adults were seated.

"The fact that we don't know how we're going to get the Dangerous-looking Dishwashing Dude's alibi," Olivia replied back.

All stumped, the three sat there in thought, raking their brains for a solution.

"I got it," Erin said, "but I doubt you're going to like it too much."

"Uh-oh, those are dangerous words made even more dangerous by the fact that you're the one saying them," Olivia replied, "but just for the heck of it, let's hear it."

"Okay, so how old is this guy like, sixteen, seventeen?"

"Approximately," Elliot hesitated, wondering what this could have to do anything.

"And you guys can't get anything out of him because it would be really obvious, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what is I could get his alibi, learn a little bit about him."

"That's a great idea, but that brings us back to square one, why would you be talking to him?" Olivia rationalized.

"People talk on dates," Erin smiled, eyebrows raised, waiting for the reaction.

"What does that have to do with…?" Olivia started, "oh, no…no, no, no, I know what you're thinking and there's no way that going to happen," she said shaking her head, "there is more a chance of the underworld freezing over than me intentionally putting you in harm's way like this, and me being responsible for you getting hurt. Absolutely not, discussion closed, game over," Olivia moved her hands like an umpire calling 'safe' on a baseball field.

"Now that's a little hasty, not to mention dramatic, Olivia," Erin tried to reason.

"Are you crazy? This guy might be a killer, Erin, there is no way I'm about to throw you into the line of fire by sending you as bait."

"I wouldn't be bate, I would be acting, and plus you could be there the whole time."

"Dragging your 'mom' along for a date, yeah that won't set anything off."

"No, you could blend in the background and have an eye on me the entire time. Come on, after today there isn't going to be any time. Every freaking meal is planned and for some kind of pageant event and tonight is the only night we could do it. Please, I can handle it, I promise. It could be right here at the hotel."

"How do you know he won't have to work tonight?" Olivia asked, seeming to consider the idea.

"He only works breakfast and lunch shift Tuesdays and Thursdays," Elliot contributed, "Barbie told me," he shrugged when the two ladies looked at him with strange looks on how he knew the boys whereabouts.

"Oh, how convenient, today is Tuesday, and even more convenient, we have a brunch today, so it'd be easy, slipping in the back to chat it up with D3," Erin looking at Olivia, her eyes still begging for this chance.

"D3?" Olivia questioned, considerably changing the subject.

"Dangerous-looking Dishwashing Dude gets to be a mouthful after awhile."

"Why don't you just call him Saul?"

"Hello, not as fun."

"No argument there."

"So can I try it? I mean, I don't even know if he'll say yes to a date but if he does can I at least see if I can get any information out of him."

Olivia rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, still extremely cautious of present situation and proposed scenario.

Elliot sensed his partner's frustration and laid a hand on Olivia's shoulder, "it may be the only way. And we can pretend to have a dinner too, and be watching them every single second, nothing bad will happen with us sitting right there."

"I don't know…" Olivia hesitated.

"I'll be careful. And smart. And you still owe me one from the whole drug mix up."

Olivia removed her head from her hands long enough to glare at Erin. "Are you really bringing that up again? You can't hold that **honest mistake** over my head forever."

"Oh, but I can, it's called blackmail," Erin smiled sweetly, an oxymoron going on between her facial expressions and the words exiting her mouth.

Olivia huffed, "fine, but one thing goes wrong and I'm dragging you out of there."

"Completely understood," Erin said, trying to hide her excitement from her first real undercover part of her mission.

"God, you're exhausting, I'm going to get a shower," Olivia said, walking into the bathroom.

"You play dirty, maybe you really are Olivia's kid," Elliot chuckled when Olivia was out of hearing-range.

"Kind of doubt that, but it wouldn't be so bad, she's a good person," Erin looking at Elliot with fake disgust for insulting Olivia, even though she knew he was joking

"No, your right, I didn't mean to insult anyone," Elliot said backing up, stumbling on his own words. "I didn't want to…I mean…"

Erin smiled at this, "No, I'm just messing with you, I knew you were joking," she said waving him off.

"Oh, good. Because, you're right, Olivia is a good person. She's more than good, she's…she's incredible. I mean the way she just connects to people, gets them to pour themselves out to her, never judging them, never being selfish, just listening…comforting," Elliot's voice turning into a distant state then, a piece of information Erin filed away. Though she agreed with all of this without a doubt, she thought that maybe this was a little more than just admiring how good a person she was. Maybe it was something more…

As quickly as it had come though the dreamlike tone of voice in Elliot passed and he snapped back into reality. He cleared his through, "Well, I'd better get back to work and you for your date."

"Right you are," Erin nodded, still eyeing Elliot, the possible hopeless romantic.

"Well, see ya kiddo," Elliot said awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye, settling on gently fist-tapping her shoulder.

"Bye," Erin said, smiling widely when he left. She wouldn't get involved in the two's little love affair, but she did hope it worked out. They deserved each other, and they were both so stubborn and determined she wasn't sure if this would help to detract from the cause. Regardless, she was curious how all this would play out, and if something did happen that it didn't up like her parents. The Stabler kids didn't deserve to have to hear their parents screaming at each other and taking sides. They didn't deserve that. No one deserved that.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel Dining Room**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Tuesday March 27**

Brunch and the rest of the day passed fairly quickly for Erin and Olivia. Erin's plan worked like a charm, D3-acne, great hair, apron and all-was ecstatic to being going on a date with a pageant girl. Erin turned on the charm for the boy, Olivia-off in the near distance, eavesdropping-observed. She was surprised the boy didn't melt into a pile of goo right then in there. Erin walked away a smiled, giving Olivia the thumbs up sign, meaning that the plan had worked, and filling Olivia with relief and utter dismay at the same time. She'd gotten overprotective, she observed, reflecting on herself. Better safe than sorry, though. Plus, who wouldn't be with all she'd seen as an SVU detective?

And now it was time for the main event; the date. Elliot and Olivia reserved a table close enough they could see the couple, but far enough away they wouldn't be caught staring…and not being able to hear.

"Why couldn't we get one just a little closer," Olivia complained to Elliot, sitting and observing the two teens, Erin already having Saul wrapped around her finger.

"Relax, I'm sure she'll tell you everything later, now why don't you pull your eyes away for five seconds and order, this is a little vacation for you too."

"Well I'm so sorry that I'm a little concerned leaving a teenaged kid with a possible murderer," Olivia snapped sarcastically.

"She's fine, look they're just talking, she's looking at him, smiling, and he's looking…a little too far down. Why would you let her wear that dress?" Elliot growled.

"That dress is the one that covered the most believe it or not, unless you wanted her to be Amish."

"Well hitch up the horse and buggy because I'd rather it be that than that…that glittery piece of fabric she has on."

"You're one to talk, Mr. 'It May be the Only Way,'" she said in a mocking voice.

"Well it may very well be," Elliot said, not noticing their voices getting louder with each argument. The two were so concerned in their tiff that they didn't hear Erin approach from the back.

"Hey, Dina and Michael Lohan, you mind keeping it down? I'm just getting to the good part of his story."

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Good, now I'm going to go, behave and play nicely amongst yourselves," she warned, "don't make me come back here again."

"Yes, mother," Olivia said, earning a playful glare from Erin.

Dinner continued on at a slow pace for all of them except Saul, who was as star struck as ever, enjoying the date extremely well…maybe a little too much.

"So, I really had a good time," Erin said, putting her napkin on her dessert plate, an ending point for the date. It turns out Saul had an alibi, he was having lunch with his girlfriend, and he said that he looked nervous the other day because he had just broken up with his girlfriend, Madeline, and didn't want to see her again. He may be annoying, but Erin could see he was telling the truth.

"As did I. So, shall we?" he said, tossing a tip on the table.

"Shall we…what?"

"Walk back to your room. I'll walk you home. It's what people do, right?"

"Oh, right, yeah, sounds good," Erin said, getting up and grabbing her purse and discretely nodding to Elliot and Olivia to follow soon and that he was innocent. She told them to let them have a bit of a lead leaving so it wouldn't look like there were following and spying.

"So, you and me," Saul said when there were at her door smiling. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, I think we could be good friends."

"No, I mean right now," he said, moving closer to her.

"We're going to…part?"

"Come on, I don't even get a good night kiss? I bought you dinner and you can't even do that for me?"

"I…I wasn't going to…"

"Oh, but you were," he said, his lips advancing on hers.

She shoved him away, "get away, okay? I'm not ready for anything yet, all right? I just want to friends."

"It isn't fair to lead a guy on like that, let them witness all your charm and then just pull away like nothing ever happened," he said, his lips crashing into hers.

"Stop!" she mumbled under his lips, her nails digging into his shirt, tearing the skin.

"What are doing? You just cut me!" he cussed and said, pushing her into the wall behind her, causing her slam her head and fall to the ground with force.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Elliot yelled, running to the hallway, Olivia on his heels.

"Juliette and I were just kissing," Saul said, Elliot grabbing him by his collar and pulling him backwards, away from a groaning and grimacing Erin.

"It looks like you pushed her into a wall, tough guy," Elliot said, "now come down to the lobby, I'm calling the police."

"I'm not going to do that!"

"You will unless you want this to get violent," Elliot said, getting into his face, putting on his most menacing face, causing Saul to cower.

"Fine, dude, but you don't even know what happened," he said walking downstairs, or rather Elliot dragging him.

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia asked, kneeling next to Erin, taking her face in her hands, seeing if there were any bruises.

"I'm fine, just winded," Erin said, wiggling from Olivia's soft grip. Listen, Saul's an idiot, but he's not a murderer. He has an alibi and is relatively benign except for that little episode."

"Okay, this is why I didn't want to do this," Olivia said.

"I could do without the lecture, okay?" Erin said, not rudely, just bluntly.

"Are you positive you're okay?" Olivia asked Erin sternly, "Look me in the eye and tell me you are."

"I'm fine, I'm not even physically hurt," she said. "My ears hurt worse from spending the night listening to D3 droning on and on. Most boring guy ever," Erin laughed. "I couldn't care less about his freaking first place in the science fair and fresh 'theory of relativity.'"

Olivia sighed, relieved that she still had a little sense of humor. Same old Erin, albeit a bit more shaken up, "If you say so, but you had best not being lying to me."

"I'm not, I'm fine, now let's go to bed. I'm exhausted and I have to look pretty for tomorrow. It's my first scheduled photo shoot."

"All right. Hey, tell me if anything hurts, even a little bit."

"Okay," Erin said half-heartedly, already walking to take a shower and wipe all the makeup off.

"I mean it, Erin!" Olivia called back. She sat down, pleased that they scratched Saul off their list of suspects, but angry at the way it was done. Erin was a fighter though, Olivia realized that. And at least she was still in one piece, seemingly unharmed. She just hoped she wasn't so stubborn that she wouldn't admit if she was hurt.

**Little more action in this one! Saul's not very bright…but he's not the murderer. But did he have something to do with it? You'll have to wait and see. And did you see my Amish reference? It was a pun for 'Plain Truth' and awesome book I'm reading and a movie with Mariska Hargitay. Thanks for the reviews! I had a (good) heart attack at the numbers! Review more, they rock my world! **

** **For Jessica** I have considered your idea, but I am very busy and attention span-challenged. If I start another project, either this or that story won't get enough attention and not be very good. I do, however, see promise in your idea. That's why I think ****you**** should write it. I encourage you to try, just try. You can do it, and I'll help you every step of the writing process. All it takes is an idea. You can do it, I'm positive So make an account and PM me! I'll even promise to read and help you write it. I know everyone out there can write a story. Just sit down and try. =)**


	9. Irritations and Irksome Illnesses

**I don't own SVU. If I did, Casey would be the permanent ADA, Elliot wouldn't be leaving the show next year, and Kathy wouldn't exit. I do own Erin though! And this plot! And the people in this story you don't recognize! Go me! =)**

Erin woke up to the déjà vu of being in the spinning teacups at Disney World, except in her memories, she could stop the ride, but as much as she tried, this dizziness was not going away any time soon. Her head pounded with the sensation of being slammed mercilessly and repeatedly with a hammer and her stomach churned like a hyperactive laundry machine. She was sweaty and hot, but at the same time shivery and chilly, and she could count the raised dots, a goose bump army, invading her skin, and not looking like they were wanting to retreat. Long story short-Erin didn't feel so well.

She attempted to get up, desperately trying to simply stand without shaking or even falling down. She fisted the blanket in attempt to steady herself and remain unwavering, sighing in relief at finally being able to balance on two feet. She put on her best poker face and ventured to her closet.

She slowly slipped out of her nightwear and pulled on some comfortable, loose-fitting clothes. She would have to change when she got down to the shoot into formalwear, much to her dismay. A tight-fitting itchy dress didn't sound very appealing, especially in her current state. One step at a time, she told herself, just take it slow, moment after moment, and don't rush it.

She figured she probably looked as bad as she felt, and as she went to the light-up vanity to insert her contact lenses her suspicions where met when blood-shot eyes stared back at her. She cursed herself for her unfortunate luck; it looked like she was wasted or hung-over when in reality it was just a side-effect from the night before. She took a deep breath and organized her thoughts in her head. She could not go into the spread like this, and worse, she couldn't go into her living room like this.

She groaned remembering Olivia and her words last night, echoing "Tell me if anything hurts, even a little bit," and her promise to do just that. But she could not back out of today; she'd already worked way too hard. And now she knew she could get new information. She put in so much effort yesterday and if she didn't show up today or missed anything; she could kiss that work good-bye. She didn't just want to be there, she felt like she needed to.

She tried to think of a way to get through the day without anyone suspecting anything. She knew mentally she could do it, though it would be difficult, but physically was a different story. Her stomach was churning like a taffy puller and she could feel her heartbeat in her head. She reached up to smooth her hair and was discouraged to feel a raised bump, no-doubt from yesterday's wall-pushing fiasco with sleazy-spoon suds man. And there was still what to do with the hungry-vampire eyes. Dang, this was going to be harder than originally thought.

With much combing through possible ideas and bouts and rounds of pain, she finally figured she could wear sunglasses, at least until she needed her photos taken, in which she just prayed and pleaded they would be back to normal, and put her hair in a bun to camouflage the nasty bump. When she was finally beautified and in disguise she made her way out to the kitchen, still stumbling through the blinding flash of ambushing hurt coming from all directions of her body.

The first thing she smelled was the hot cup of java, the steam seeping through her pores and the usually pleasant and comforting scents making her nauseous and repelling against her digestive system. She needed to get out of there, and fast.

"See you," Erin said, trying to remain invisible, hoping Olivia wouldn't try to ask any questions, make small talk, or worse, try to come with her. But that would just be too easy.

"Hold up, hold up. Where are you headed?" Olivia asked, stepping in front of Erin and blocking the exit.

"Photo shoot," she said, making this as short and sweet as possible while trying to breathe through her mouth.

"Well I'll come with you. I want to see you be all girly and sweet and non-Erin like. It's like an animal at a zoo, performing out of its natural habitat," she said, with a sliver of suspicion. As to what, Erin didn't know.

"No need, really," Erin grimaced, telepathically begging her to take the bargain. Like Deal or no Deal, push the button, please.

"Nonsense, sit down, have some coffee, have a cinnamon roll, have some sunscreen to go with those shades," Olivia said laughing, "seriously what's up with those?"

"Style," Erin shrugged, inching towards the barrier between freedom her prison of a warden, or, guardian.

"Oh, got you. So tell me, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, never been better," Erin lied, literally through her teeth as she was trying not to open her mouth in fear more than words would exit.

"Great, I'm so glad. Oh, look at the time; you better start eating if you want to get there on time. Here's some coffee, I put extra vanilla in it, because I know it's your favorite," Olivia smiled and handed her a cup of coffee.

Erin cursed Olivia for being such a freaking nice and observant person. She didn't feel like she had a choice but to at least pretend to be interested and excited about Olivia's gesture. "Thanks," she mumbled and plastered on yet another stage-smile and twisting the glass around in her hands.

"Well…?" Olivia stared at Erin expectantly.

"Oh, right," Erin slowly brought the glass to her lips and inhaled, followed by a gag and a set of coughs over the sink. She had lost to her own esophagus, dandy.

"Mhm, just what I thought," Olivia said standing over Erin, hands on her hips. "Stylish sunglasses, huh? And is a fever fashionable too or are you trying to start that trend?" Olivia asked. When she saw a look of disappointment and guilt wash over Erin she added, "Sorry kiddo, your cover's been blown. I knew something like this was going to happen."

"I feel fine, honestly," Erin insisted.

"Oh please, I could hear you wincing in your room all morning."

"But, seriously, I promise I'll be okay," Erin stipulated, the counter a shelf for her arms and her hands a nook for her head at the moment.

"Unfortunately, I highly doubt the thermometer would plead the same way as you."

"You're going to let a little red strip of mercury ensconced in a glass tube determine my future?"

"Don't be silly; the hotel gift shop has the little ear-click ones, so it'll be little black numbers encased in a little screen determining your day."

"I'm ecstatic," Erin said dully.

"I'm going to go get one. Stay here or beware," she pointed at Erin, walking out the door.

After a few moments of pouting to herself, Erin got an idea. She quickly went to the freezer and pulled out a few cubes of ice, shivering as she prepared to place the frozen water in her ears and face.

"You aren't very bright, dear. Clever for some, but you forget who you're dealing with," Olivia said, prancing back inside. "Ice cubes? Really? You think I'm about to leave you alone when you have the manipulative tools? How insulting to me."

"How did you-?" Erin started, shocked.

"Told Elliot to buy one when you were sleeping, I could sense something was going to happen and I like to be prepared," Olivia said smugly. "Come, come," she motioned Erin over towards herself and placed the plastic into the defendant's ear. Erin was thinking the world had to be kidding her. She couldn't catch a break today. Seconds later the gadget beeped.

"102.7, strike three, you're out," Olivia said not-so-humbly, sliding the plastic back into its respective container. "Now, tell me again, for real this time, how are you feeling?" Olivia said now more softly but also with more conviction.

"Um, you know, not so hot."

"What hurts, exactly?"

"Stomach, I feel kind of dizzy, headache," Erin admitted.

"And what did you have to eat last night?"

"Uh, please don't mention it again, but if you really must know I had fish."

"Good, that what I was hoping for. You probably just have a bout of food poisoning mixed with the trauma of practically being attacked. You just need a day off, and you'll be back to normal. Take it easy, kid," she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But if I miss today I might miss something really important and then our entire case will have gone down the toilet. I need to get justice for Alice and if I can't do that 24/7 then maybe I shouldn't get to work on this case."

"Oh my God, so this is what this is about? Honey, it's great you care so much about this but you've got to think about yourself. You have to be careful before courageous sometimes."

"Fine…but maybe if-"

"Just go get in bed," Olivia said pointing her door.

"Okay, one second," Erin said coolly, running to the bathroom door, Olivia close behind.

"Lovely," Olivia said, tying a hair-tie around Erin's hair as she leaned over the porcelain throne, frowning when her hand went over the large swelling on her head, Erin flinching with pain as her placid palm went over the lump in her scull. Olivia knitted her eyebrows together in concern, fingering the bruise as mildly as possible. Erin's face contorting with each pat.

"God, would you stop?" Erin exclaimed, making Olivia jump. "Sorry, that just…hurts a little."

"You can stop being brave, Erin. Showing pain isn't weakness."

"I know that. But sometimes you have to be strong for other people, or else they'll completely break apart. And it's easier to support yourself and them that trying to pick up the pieces."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Olivia asked, knowing they were shying away from obvious things and diving deeper into metaphors and past experiences.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Erin said, snapping back into real life, embarrassed at herself for loading information on Olivia.

"But, Erin-"

"Please. Don't," Erin said. "Not right now."

Olivia nodded, knowing she'd come to her when she was ready.

"Geez, girl, you're a mess. Stupid Saul really did a number on you, huh?" Olivia said filling up a Dixie cup of water for Erin to rinse her mouth from the goopy remains of last night's now obviously terribly prepared dinner and changing the subject.

"I guess. Or maybe your coffee just really sucked," Erin retorted.

"Ouch. I take care of you when you're in sickness and this is how you repay me?"

"No one ever said you have to. We never took wedding vows in sickness and health."

"I suppose this is true. But for some reason I actually care about you so I feel the need to."

"You, compassionate? You don't seem like the type," Erin said.

Olivia smacked her on the forearm and Erin grabbed the skin and cried in agony.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were hurt there," Olivia gasped, automatically regretful, "I didn't mean to cause you anymore pain. Do you need ice or medicine or something? God, I feel like such an idiot for doing-"

Erin laughed, "I'm just messing with you."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and grabbed her heart, "you're a jerk, you know that, right? Don't ever scare me like that again."

"No promises," Erin shrugged.

"Well one thing I can promise you is that if you don't scoot your little booty into bed you'll be sorry when you heal. Come on, move along. I'll call and see if I can reschedule your photo appointment."

"Fine, fine, but when this passes I'm back on for Juliette Odessa, got it?"

"Deal. Now move."

"Pushy, pushy," Erin said, climbing under the covers, relieved and disappointed on how her expedition turned out.

"Good night…morning…nap…okay, see you later," Olivia said, making a move to turn the light off.

"Hey, Liv? Thanks for, you know, caring."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just, thanks for not letting me be reckless and stupid. Believe it or not I can be not the most responsible. I know you never see this side of me ever, but I'm actually quite stubborn."

Olivia pretended to look shocked. "You, stubborn? No way… But you're welcome. If you need anything yell for me. And try not to hurl on the carpet, I'd probably have to pay for someone to clean that up."

"Understood."

"Now get all refreshed so we can have a fun time and not be injured and boring."

"I'll do my best," Erin smiled and closed her eyes. Comfortably lying in bed, she actually felt decently at ease. She would still be fine working on the case. And she wouldn't be alone, Olivia would help her. And Olivia wouldn't just catch her if she fell, she'd know how to get revenge on the person that pushed her down as well. In the battle of nurture versus nature, Erin thought Olivia had a pretty satisfying mix. Nothing could touch them.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile! Did you like it? I know it wasn't too action packed, but was stuffed with Erin/Olivia bonding! Like it or hate it? Please review! Reviews are amazing! Love you readers! Tata! =)**


	10. Jumping and Just Joy

I don't own SVU. I'm not even an adult, so technically I don't even own myself. Unless I got emancipated…but that would take a lawyer. Maybe Casey could do it for me! Okay, rambling, yeah I don't own…

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Room 414**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Wednesday March 28**

Erin was in the comfortable state where you're half awake and half asleep. You know how it is, those few odd moments when you're almost woken up but still groggy enough to be declared technically unconscious for the moment, almost like you're floating around in your own body, just seconds away from being put all together and in order. That's why she didn't think much of it when she heard faint tapping sounds like a woodpecker off in the distance. This had happened to her before, except then it had been her alarm clock she mistook as a bomb hidden in her pirate ship or the timer on the stove on the cake she was baking for the president in her dreams. So now, at this second, she simply went about lying in bed, gloriously enjoying just resting.

She figured the unusual clank was just part of the waking up process, but when more and more moments past, she became annoyed with the tedious sound. She opened her eyes and peered around the room, her head feeling clearer and her stomach purer than it had earlier. She glanced at the clock and with some quick addition she concluded that her nap had lasted for around five hours, it now being around one o'clock. She looked to the ceiling to see if there was a leak causing the ruckus of a steady rapping. Not spying anything she gazed at the window to see if it was the wind causing a branch to bang the window. The noise was coming from the window, just not a branch.

Erin gasped and struggled for her breath, her heart skipping and then pounding double time to make up for the lost beats when she spied a figure at the window, sitting on the fire escape. When one hears a sound at their window, they'd usually think back to movies and stories and think one of two things. 1) A murderer, robber, or another sort of vicious criminal seeking to cause distress in life or 2) a handsome prince or other good-looking buff figure there to rescue or be with you. But Erin wasn't about to become a victim of a felony or ride away on a brilliant steed or unicorn, at least that scenario didn't seem to fit with who she was looking at: Delilah.

Erin sent a look of confusion through at glass and the face smiled at her and motioned for her to open her window. Erin pulled the latch quietly, not wanting to worry or even tell Olivia until she knew what was up.

"Hey, um, I don't know why you're here, but if you think this is a drive-thru window you'll be disappointed seeming as we only have leftovers," Erin greeted.

Delilah laughed, "No, I'm not here for your food."

"But you're eating, right?" Erin accused, still whispering, trying to remain quiet.

"Yes, yes, and you'd know that if you'd come to photos today, why'd you bail? I was looking forward to seeing you," Delilah whined.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel well this morning," Erin said. She opened her mouth to rail about her date but figured that that would open an entire new can of worms that she didn't want to reveal in fear that she might give too much away. "So, how have you been?" Erin said, shifting to a leaning position on the window. If her friend wasn't outside the window this would seem almost, well, normal.

"Okay, but photos were terrible today. My mom was freaking out the whole time about my make-up, my dress, blah, blah, blah. Ugh, I'm so sick of it. I mean, this is my life and it's like she wants to control all of it."

"Maybe she's living vicariously through you, I mean that's what the root of most controlling 'follow your dreams even though they were really mine' parents are right?"

"I don't even know," Delilah said, diverting her attention to tracing circles in the dust on the sleek limestone, leaving a gray bruise-like color on her forefinger. "All I know is that I'm freaking tired of it."

Abruptly the pair of gabbing girls heard a staccato of footsteps walking in the hallway of the hotel.

"Oh my God, I have to go," Delilah said, crouching ready to duck out the window. Fearful of a devastating and dooming fall about to meet Delilah's end, Erin grabbed her hand to keep her from trying to dart down the fire escape.

"What are you doing? You're going to fall and die! Chill, it's just Olivia; she won't care if you're here. She'll be confused, maybe, as to why you eluded the customary door and hallway entrance, but I'm sure creativity will earn you some points."

"It's not her I'm afraid of. Do you think I'm supposed to be here right now? Why do you think I climbed this stupid thing? I'm supposed to be in my room, recuperating for tomorrow's festivities," Delilah ripped her hand away from Erin's grip, "no, I have to go. Now," she said yet again attempting to venture down the fire escape.

"Well don't climb down it'll screech, make noise, and Olivia will see and know you're up to something and spill your secret. Just stay there and relax, I'll get rid of her," Erin whispered frantically.

"Fine, bye!" Delilah panicked, speaking in hushed tones just as rapidly.

The second the door knob gave its unmistakable creak, Erin turned around to confront it and the person behind it.

"Hey, Olivia," Erin said a little too cheerfully, hands behind her back, failing miserably at trying to remain casual, the 'normal' looking hopelessly forced.

"Well hello to you too. Feeling better I see?"

"Better than ever," Erin gave thumbs up, regretting the posing action the minute her thumb flew up.

"Great, great," Olivia said coolly. Okay, so, I'm not stupid nor deaf, who was at the window?" she said in an even tone, contrasting her accusing words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy, I know someone was there because your cell phone is on the table and I've never heard you talk to yourself. You don't even sing in the shower."

"I still don't know what you mean," Erin said, having a small feeling bad for lying but a bigger feeling of loyalty to Delilah and the promise she made to her.

"Was it Chris?"

"Here we go again. It's pretty sick, your obsession with my love life and all."

"So why were you at the window if there was no one there like you claim?" Olivia said pacing around the room, Erin trying to copy her steps so that Olivia couldn't get a clear shot of the window.

"I…dropped my pen."

Olivia stopped, looking at her with a confused expression. "Out the window? Were you going to go get it?"

"Yeah, I was…taking notes, on the beautiful weather; I was going to write a poem about it. And…so…I went to the window to get a better view. I was just jotting some stuff down, and then the next second," Erin demonstrated the motion by making her hand drop slowly down accompanied by a drug out 'zoo' noise, ending the sound with a popping of her lips.

By the time she was done with her tirade, Olivia looked more confused than before. "You know, for a supposed add-libber, I'd say if this were your audition you'd fail dreadfully. Now, I ask yet again, who were you talking to out the window? And if it's Chris, yes, I'll probably kick his butt, but then we will become good friend after I lay down the law."

"It wasn't Chris for God's sake!"

"I'm going to ascertain that last statement," Olivia said, quickly sprinting around Erin and to the glass panel. "Let's see who do we have…Delilah?" Olivia said, spying the small girl, her arms wrapped around herself, staring at the ground, trying to remain silent and motionless. "How disappointing, I can't ridicule you for this," Olivia said thwarting.

"Told you it wasn't a boy!" Erin said condescendingly.

"Oh, you hush up while I open the window," Olivia said, making a move to open the casement.

"No! Don't," Erin said shutting the latch again. "She said her mom would be ticked, and from what we've seen we don't want that to happen, it's possible she was more than a little violent on one occasion," Erin said referring to her being a possible suspect in the case of her own daughter. "Just let it go. I know you've given her a grace period already, but please, just elude this for her, just one last time."

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine."

"Thank you. Now just leave for one second when I tell her it's safe to go."

"Oh, so now you're kicking me out. Nice, that's just really nice," Olivia said sarcastically walking out the door.

Erin rushed over to the window, noticing Delilah jumping when at the sound of it opening. Erin gave her a thumbs up, Delilah matching her gesture, looking relieved. Erin watched the eccentric girl get to the sidewalk, hopping off and rushing back inside, dashing to her room, no doubt.

SVUSVUSVU

Erin walked the sidewalk, fighting with all her might the urge to skip and flounder around. She was free, released from the asylum of he own mind.

She swore if she tried to count the number of rotations of the fan above her head without getting dizzy (she ruled that source of entertainment out when she got to twenty-seven and started feeling sick; Olivia would mistake it as another round of food-poisoning and probably call an ambulance) or seeing if she could make out anymore shapes on the ceilings popcorn-wall (she'd found a ballerina, a penguin on skiis, a pumpkin, and the word 'grape') she'd scream.

Walking down the sidewalk she breathed in the fresh, crisp air and just liked to be, to walk around without corners. Yes, she was being dramatic, but theatricality was the way she was born.

She waved at strangers, smiling and greeting them under the afternoon sun. She wished Olivia could be with her to share the joy of nature, but unfortunately she had to take a quick break in her role to go back to the precedent and seal an old case they'd finally cracked. Olivia said it would only take a few hours and by the time she got back they'd have time to go do pictures at eight that night.

But Erin was going to enjoy the couple minutes of pure peace, of just being herself before she had to be Juliette again. She loved the job, she really did, but it took more effort than she originally anticipated.

She was glad to do it though. She was happy she could finally help someone out, give back to the community. And, at the risk of sounding gushy, she was happy to have all of these new people to come into her life. Elliot and Olivia were great, and, though still a bit of a mystery to her, Delilah seemed very nice as well. It was helping her put her, not necessarily tragic, but complicated and slightly painful past behind her. Yes, Erin was on cloud nine. So high, in fact, she bumped into someone while seemingly floating.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you there," Erin apologized quickly and walking around the person. It was going on 6:30 and she needed to be back in the dressing room at 7:15 for make-up.

Instead of replying with the usual 'it's all right' or 'no, no my fault,' the person whipped her head around and was tear-filled. "Erin?" she whispered.

Erin stopped dead in her tracks, her breath catching.

"Erin, is that you honey?" the familiar feminine voice said carefully, shaking again.

Erin felt like pinching herself to see if this was really happening. She turned around slowly, staring into a pair of eyes so similar to her own it was like looking in a mirror. Erin's voice was so quiet you couldn't hear it unless you were specifically trying or reading her lips. The word that came out had not been used on a sincere level for years, only jokingly or in a script from time to time. "Mom?"

**Author's Note: Kind of a filler until the end there, huh? Cliffy! Thank you for all of your kind words, they really to mean a lot to me. The quantity and quality of the encouragement and sincerity is amazing. Seriously, thank you so much. I wouldn't be able to write without your help and your reviews. Keep it up please. The next one should be dramatic and longer than this one. Review, please! Thanks! Have a lovely Easter everyone! =)**


	11. Keepsakes and Killer Karma

**I don't own SVU. I do own some plastic Easter eggs and some chocolate candy I'm going to hide! **

**Sidewalk**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Wednesday March 28**

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me," the woman was full-out crying now, and opened her arms for a hug.

But Erin just stood there, staring at her mother, her own tears wanting to keep company to the other woman's, but Erin suppressed them. Maybe they really did think they were supposed to be a mirror. "Where have you been?"

"I was in California…with Dave. You remember, don't you honey?" The blonde lady said, finally giving up on the hug idea, putting her arms down by her waist again.

"Yeah, I…I do," Erin said, speaking slowly again, an unusual occurrence to the quick-tongued teen.

"Well then what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" She said, smiling and shaking her head, blind to the damage she'd caused by her presence not being of service.

"I don't know, I just…I haven't seen you," Erin replied. By now it was starting to get dark. The sun was going down and the streets were thinning out. Traffic only occupied by people walking around on dates, canoodling arm-in-arm.

"Well I missed you too, but you knew I had to go…"

"No," Erin said firmly, getting riled up. "No, you didn't **have** to do anything."

"Erin," she cocked her head and sighed, "You knew your father and I weren't happy, it would've made up miserable, and it would've made you and your brothers miserable too. Leaving was the best thing for everyone."

"Usually people get a divorce not have an affair," Erin spat.

"Now that's not fair and you know it," Erin's mother, Chelsea, said firmly. "Neither of us were in love anymore, and we were both starting to branch out."

"So you separate and then see other people, not the other way around," Erin said, just as sternly.

"We were both seeing other people, we both agreed on the arrangement."

"You call adultery an arrangement?"

"Are those the sort of things Theodore's been putting into your head? He made you thing I was unfaithful? If he did then he's lying. There's plenty of dirt I could leak about him…"

"He didn't have to! And that isn't even about that. That is none of my business. You and my father's crap I can deal with. I just think you could've called every one in awhile or sent Christmas cards, or birthday cards, or sent a smoke signal or telegram, whatever!" Erin paced while ranting, her arms wildly speaking with her mouth, "something to let us know you were thinking of us! But apparently, you weren't."

"Of course I was thinking about you. I love you guys."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Hey, don't blame this all on me. You could've got in contact with me if you wanted a relationship so badly. I thought you were fine. I would've been there for you. I thought you didn't need me anymore."

Erin gave a dry laugh, "that's bull. Because I wrote you letters, tons and tons of letters, mailboxes full of them hoping that once you would write back, hoping that you would talk to me, wanting a mom!"

"That was when this was all new. You haven't written or called or e-mailed me in years."

"I shouldn't have had too!" Erin said, pausing to catch a breath from her screaming. "And you know what? I never once resented you for leaving. I never once was cynical about you going away, because you deserved happiness. If that's what you wanted, I was glad you were happy. But do you even understand what a toll it takes on a nine-year-old kid to feel unwanted, unloved by her own mother?" When Chelsea didn't respond, "huh?" Erin prompted again.

"I didn't realize…"

"Of course you didn't realize," Erin said in a low raspy voice, her throat aching from the combination of building tears and screaming. "Because you," breath "Never think of anyone," breath "But yourself. Here's another fun fact for you, when you left, we had half the income. It's pretty difficult feeding eight children on a salary of one parent. So dad had to go to work more often. And I had the pleasure of getting a full-time, minimum wage job of a babysitting/maid/counselor for my struggling family!" Erin was irrational now, pouring all the emotions she'd felt within the past years come flooding out. All the build-up anger and resentment flashing like a shaken-up soda bottle.

"Look, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that," Chelsea started, "but I'm here now. I want to start over, I want to grow up and be a mother. I'm ready to take responsibility and help you out."

"You can't just prance in here and expect everything to be okay, it doesn't work like that. Motherhood is a full-time job, not just convenient hours and times that are good for you."

"If you just give me a chance…"

"Why should I? When have you ever given me a reason to give you a chance? Name one instance where I could count on you to be there for me. Name one time where I could depend on you to hold **me** together. To pick up **my** pieces? To clean up **my** mistakes and lacking?"

"Erin, I know your upset, and you have every right to be. But let's not be hasty, and let's not forget that I am still your mother."

"By blood maybe…" Erin mumbled.

"And I believe I deserve at least a tiny ounce of respect from my own flesh."

Erin's mouth hung open. "You deserve respect?" her voice was dangerously quiet. "**You** deserve respect…from **me**? Of all people?" she repeated again in the same tone. "Because in my family, people don't deserve respect…they earn it. And you sure have not earned any of mine," she said, her voice remaining steady. She began to walk away.

"I'm still part of the family you know. No matter what your daddy or your daddy's mistress tells you, I am still your mother. I still gave birth to you."

Erin stopped and turned back around. "Mistress?"

"Your daddy told me about the lady you were staying with. She's no mother; she's a gold digger if you ask me, there for your daddy's money at his new promotion he told me about."

Erin figured that the ploy about her staying with her father's girlfriend was the cover story used instead of the real reason. But that still explain the fact that Theodore knew about her mother being in town. "First of all, no one asked your opinion, so I don't know why you wish to spout words of wisdom no one asked for. And you talked to my dad?"

"He's the one that asked me to come in town a couple months ago. See, **he** initiated conversation, therefore the reason I talked to him."

Erin ignored the last comment, appalled and devastated that her dad would betray her like that. "Whatever. And by the way, 'that mistress,' has a name. Not that you're worthy of knowing what a great person she is. She's more of a mother than you ever were."

"You're naïve. And I really should tell your father about this attitude of yours."

"Go ahead. Go be loose with some other guy and leave us alone. We don't need you here."

Chelsea raised her hand to see if Erin would flinch. Erin just stood there, having a stare down. She wouldn't dare. She didn't have the nerve. "Go ahead. Do it. It can't hurt worse than your duplicity," Erin said, starting to get choked up yet again, just edged out by her glowing red temper. Not wanting her mother to see this sign of weakness to her advantage she turned on her heel, and acting like she had a place to go. Acting like she had a clue.

**SVUSVUSVU**

"Theodore Row, how may I be at service," Erin's father answered the phone in his tired, deep voice. Erin smiled slightly, remembering how much she missed him.

"Hey dad, sorry to call you, it's kind of late," she looked at her cell phone clock, it said 10:42. She wandered around awhile before she decided where to sit and cool off, still trying not to cry. "I just really wanted to talk to you."

"Hey, honey, what's going on?" Theodore's voice got a dent more unprofessional, but still retaining its usual politeness with authority. He was always a serious man, kindhearted, but serious.

"Nothing much. But, um, dad. I saw mom today."

Silence.

"Ran into her on the street."

Silence.

"Did you know she was in town?" she took a deep breath, knowing and fearing the answer.

"Yes," he said hesitantly, "look, I know she hasn't been very supportive the past couple of years, but she really does want to be there for you."

"But you called her. If she wanted to see us so badly she would've contacted us."

"You know how Chelsea is, she's stubborn, she just needed that extra push. I just figured that you're getting older and you needed a mother around. I know this is unexpected and a lot to dump on you all at once, I'm just trying to help you."

Erin sighed and put her face in her palm. Even though she was upset, she knew he was telling the truth. Her dad was just trying to give her what he thought she wanted. It was sweet, but that didn't make the fact she wanted to strange her dad for it go away. "I get that dad, but don't you think you could've let me clear that first?"

"I was just afraid you'd react…badly?"

"Kind of like this? Dad, our meeting was terrible."

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Oh you're sadly mistaken," Erin protested. "There were words exchanged, unkind gestures, trust me not off on the right foot or any foot for that matter."

"I'm sure you can repair whatever damage was done. Besides I'm sure you're blowing this way out of proportion."

"But dad, I don't want a relationship with her. I'm done trying to please her, constantly worrying about her, I don't want to see her."

"Just give her a chance…"

"'Give her and chance, give her a chance' that's all I ever hear! What about all the other chances I've given her? Some things just can't be healed. I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll be able to repair our relationship. I honestly don't think she's worth it."

She heard a deep breath from the other side of the line. "If that's how you feel, you know I'm on your side, I always am. I just want you to have everything you want. Just do me a favor and sleep on it okay? I told her our family would have dinner with her tomorrow," Erin cut in to protest, "**but**, but, if you say you don't want to, I'll cancel. Just consider it, okay? Can you at least do that for me?"

"Fine," Erin said, "I'll think about it. But no promises."

"That's all I ask. And Erin?"

"What?" she said, pulling her hand but up to the receiver, thumb still hovering over the 'END' button.

"I love you."

Erin smiled a little, knowing he was sincere, "I love you too, dad," and she hung up.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Room 414**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Wednesday March 28**

Olivia squandered about the hotel room, flustered and scared out of her mind. She had looked in the dressing room and all around their hotel for Erin. She had called her cell phone a couple hundred times, each time getting a busy bleep. She paced back and forth, watching the seconds tick by on the clock. It was already going on eleven and Erin had not called her back. She could be anywhere and Olivia was starting to get crazy. She was biting her nails, a habit she still hadn't shaken since she was young, under pressure.

She almost jumped through the roof when her cell phone rang from the counter. She pounced on the metal object like a lifeline, flipping it open. Desperately hoping it was Erin herself instead of a police officer giving a report that something had happened to her. But she supposed anything was better than this awful suspense.

"Erin, thank God you're okay. Where. Are. You," she tried her best not to growl.

"Olivia, calm down. I was on the phone with my dad. I just need some time to relax and be by myself, okay? I've had a rough night."

"Yeah, well I have to. I've been worrying for the past two hours. I've been out of my mind. So you can relax, but you'll be doing it here not some random dangerous place where you could be getting hurt or into trouble. Now I suggest you get back here."

"Please, just let me stay here. I need to be out so I can chill out."

"Erin! I need to know where you are! You are my responsibility right now and I can't have you running off God knows where in the middle of the night! It's not going to happen!" Olivia said, not trying to be mean of scary, just concerned.

"I'm at the park, like, two miles from here. It's one of the ones with the swing sets in the slide, one of those parks, okay? Can I go now? I'm not trying to be a brat, I just feel like I'm about to explode."

"Yeah, you can go now," Olivia responded.

"Thanks, bye," Erin said dully and without life. Something that scared Olivia even more than the fact she was gone. Not only was she gone, she was different. Olivia needed to find out what happened…and she needed to find out fast.

**Harriet Creek Park**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Wednesday March 28**

Erin was swinging back and forth on the swings, trying to assuage herself from the evenings past events, trying to forget her past that she'd so direly tried to forget. She felt bad too, she felt bad that she'd been worrying about her problems, which seemed petty when compared to things that Olivia dealt with, with the stories she'd shared. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, exhausted from all of her emotions.

She stayed there for awhile, her feet hanging off the swing, thinking off the memories she'd had on the human pendulum. Her mother pushing her on them. Her father pushing her on them. Her pushing her little brothers on them, God how she missed them right now. She remembered twisting and loading the chain, than spinning as fast as she could, holding onto the interlocking links as tightly as she could. All the good times, now a nest for her whittling emotions. All of the emotions she'd spent years pushing back were back to haunt her, resurfacing.

She didn't know what she wanted to do. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to let all feeling out. She wanted to bottle all the feeling back in. She just waited until her body made up what it wanted to do without actually have to process and think about it. Her moments of peaceful nothingness were harshly intruded by headlights.

She shielded her eyes from the bright light and was upset to find out the flivver belonged to Olivia. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude. She just made it clear that she didn't want to speak or associate with anyone. The lights turned off, they stopped casting shadows, and Erin got up and turned away from the approaching figure. She wanted to vent to herself, and if she shunned the option of talking long enough, maybe Olivia would go away.

Olivia knew something was wrong right away. The old Erin never would have turned her back on Olivia. They had a joking kind of relationship, a fun one. No one had to be the boss or set any official rules, really. She hoped it could stay that way. She didn't want this to happen to them. She didn't want Erin to not talk to her or for her, to have to instill the fear of her to make to listen. But if that was what it would take to keep her safe, Olivia knew her safety had to come before her desires in a relationship, she couldn't be selfish.

This was not Erin though. Erin was a bubbly kid, always smiling and laughing and full of energy. Always there with a quick comeback and a helping hand. Always there. But she wasn't there right now. Olivia could tell simply by her body language that she was hurting and, as much as she might not want to admit it, she needed someone to be there for her. It's like when you got a rock stuck in your skin, you might not even know you needed to get it out, but it hurt, and it would be better when someone helped you out.

If Erin wasn't acting like herself though, maybe the only option would be to treat her differently than usual. She wouldn't listen to the other Olivia. She needed the no-nonsense and/or caring Olivia. The one she used to victims. Even though she didn't know what she was the victim of, she knew she was hurt.

"Erin, come here," Olivia said quietly, her heart breaking to see her destroyed like this. Even in the dark she could see the water-stained sleeve used to hide the tears she regretted shedding. She had never seen her this vulnerable. This alone. She longed to find out what was wrong, but she knew that if she simply got her to calm down, she would come out with it.

"Come here, Erin," Olivia tried again. Erin still make no move to do anything of the sort.

"Erin, now," Olivia said sternly, hating to have to resort to these methods, but knowing Erin was so stubborn, she had to completely break before she would allow anyone to help pick up the pieces.

Erin controlled herself, the tears rushing upstream so quickly they burnt everywhere. She tried to get angry, "what?" she said harshly.

Olivia just looked in her eyes, straight and stone-face, waiting for the inevitable.

"What?" Erin whispered, water now leaking out of her eyes like a leaky faucet.

"Come here," Olivia whispered delicately.

And though no one officially instigated it, Erin fell into Olivia's arms, weeping on her the bottom of her shoulder because of the height difference. She sniffled and made whimpering sounds every couple of seconds. Olivia fingered through her hair and rubbed her back simultaneously, her sensitive, sympathetic hands rubbing the pain out of Erin's night. Whispering tender, softhearted, pointless reassuring nonsense, but soothing nonetheless, words. She kissed the top of her forehead, making Erin cry harder for some unknown reason, not knowing she was filling the gap her mother had left when she left, bandaging her bleeding heart. Not knowing the Erin felt guilt for being cowardly more interested in Olivia's attention.

She'd been longing for the motherly attention for so long, she was glad it was coming from somewhere. She was even glad the source was Olivia.

"Do you want me to talk?" Erin whispered from the security of a lifeline to hold onto.

"Do you want to talk?" Olivia asked, giving the option, not letting go until Erin did.

"Yeah," Erin said.

"So let's talk."

**Author's Note: Oh the drama! Why is this a quick update, may you ask? I will tell you, this is a big celebration. In addition to it almost being Easter…I hit OVER 100 REVIEWS! That's a landmark event for me! Thank you all so much! Keep them coming! I am so very grateful for all of your support, I really and truly am. Please tell me how you liked this chapter; I'm a bit insecure about it. Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me! Thanks again, I love you all so much! Keep them coming! Probably won't update this fast all the time, just saying, I mean less than 20 hours is a record for me, ha-ha. Happy Easter everyone! =)**

**And yes, thank you for pointing out a mistake in the last chapter. Erin called Olivia "Olivia" to Delilah instead of "Mom." Sorry I screwed that up. My bad!


	12. Layers and Late Lollygagging

I don't own SVU, but I do own a Burger King slushy, a headache from a math test earlier and the hair-tie on my wrist. Do you think Dick Wolf would like to trade me, because if he wanted to make an agreement, I'd be okay with that…

**Harriet Creek Park**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Wednesday March 28**

"What's going on, what happened?" Olivia asked, sitting down on a swing, guiding Erin to do the same with the gently swaying similar object beside it, keeping Erin at arms length.

"My mother is what happened," Erin said bitterly, getting control of herself, swiping tears off her red, blushing, drowned cheeks.

"I'm sorry I don't follow, I thought you hadn't talked to her in years, why have you been thinking about her?" Olivia questioned.

"She's baaaack," Erin sing-songed as if referring to a monster in a horror-movie.

"She came back?" Olivia asked, gritting her teeth. She didn't know much about this mystery mom, but the way Erin's eyes darkened whenever her name or presence was brought up made her hate her by default.

"Back and better than ever. And when I say better I mean worse," Erin said, nodding her head.

"I'm sorry kid. What exactly was the falling out? What got your relationship to get to a point this bad?"

Erin sighed. "It's…it's complicated. I mean she was never really the ideal family woman. Never really liked being at home, she'd rather be out with her girlfriends, and, I figured out later, boyfriends."

"I'm so sorry," Olivia sympathized sincerely.

Erin waved her hand and shook her head as if to disregard the feeling of distress and apology. "It's fine, that's wasn't where the trouble started. The real drama was when she left. She tore our family apart, and I don't think she knew what she was doing but she did, she ripped up the carefully knitted and knotted threads of our family. I mean my dad…my dad was always one of those people that was strong and proper for everyone, he was the support, the foundation of our family, but after she left him," Erin shook her head "man he was lost."

"What…happened exactly?"

"Everything was just so different. My father went through some hard times, he broke, had no idea what to do without her. My father is a wonderful man, don't get me wrong, but he's not exactly a guy that was made to be a dad if you know what I mean. He's the most polite and respectful person I know, he's just very…awkward around kids, little kids especially."

"That sounds…exhausting," Olivia said, not knowing another word for the story.

"It was hard to communicate with him, frustrating at times. My siblings were just as bad. My older brothers were acting out more because they could, there was no one there to control them, their world was burning right in front of them and they jumped right into the flame. The only rational person in the house was my oldest brother, Jacob, but he went to college the next year leaving the house a circus and no ringmaster."

"What about the little ones?"

"They were kind of left up to me. My dad tried the best to support the family financially by taking on extra hours, Jacob was on the other side of the country, and my other older brothers were partying, going out with a new girl, or just going out in general. So I had the pleasure of trying to balance my own schedule with theirs too."

"Balancing homework and children's schedules, all while trying to maintain a social life…"

"You got it."

Olivia shook her head, frustrated with what she was discovering and thinking of her own pathetic excuse for a childhood. "I know you're sick of hearing this, but I really am sorry. I understand what growing up without a mother is like."

"Single father?"

"Not exactly…"

"What then?"

"My mother wasn't really…all there."

"Was she sick?"

"You could say that, she um, she drank. A lot."

"Oh…and your dad?"

"He wasn't in the picture. They weren't exactly dating."

"Was she…"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That just…that just epically blows."

Olivia took a deep breath, "It definitely wasn't ideal, but I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you are. And if you survived with all that I can surely survive with my petty little problems."

"You're problems aren't petty. Your problems are just as important as anyone else's problems. But you are right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You should be thankful for what you have, it's a lot more than other people, and I'm glad you recognize the gifts you were given."

"I do."

The pair sat in content silence for awhile, just listening to the wind blowing softly, ruffling the women's hair ever so slightly.

Erin let out a small laugh.

"What?" Olivia asked, looking over at her.

"Nothing. It's just…I can't believe my dad actually wants me to go to dinner with her tomorrow."

There was a pause.

"I think you should go."

Erin looked over at Olivia like she had grown another head. "Please tell me you're joking."

Olivia gave her an innocent look. "Think about it, if you go you'll show her you're not scared, that you're not afraid to stand up for yourself and for your family."

"And let her insult us a little more, no thank you," Erin said crossing her arms.

"Look, Erin, I get that you're hurt and you feel the need to tune everything and everyone out, to close yourself off from the world, but it's the moment of truth and you can either close to take the easy cowardly way out, or you can stand up and fight like the girl I know you are."

Erin looked at Olivia, sighed, and then rolled her eyes, "what did you get that off of your 'inspirational quotes of the day' calendar? That was so cliché it was sinful. But I suppose you do have a cheesy point. I guess I could go to dinner."

"Now that's a warrior," Olivia smiled, pleased that her advice had worked and would hopefully help repair the frayed relationship.

"On one condition," Erin added.

Olivia groaned, "of course there's a condition there's always a condition because nothing can ever be simple," she mumbled.

Erin stared at Olivia in slight amusement through Olivia's grumbling tirade. "Do you want to hear the condition or whine about my complicity a little bit longer?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret saying this but, what the heck, shoot."

"You have to join me," Erin said smugly.

"No. No, I mean, I couldn't, I can't, this is a family affair I wouldn't want to interfere."

"Are you scared of my relatives?"

"No, I am not afraid of your family, I just don't think I would fit in or be welcomed."

"Hey, I don't fit in and I'm not welcomed in my mother's life either, so we have more in common than you think, we're all in this together."

"You just copied lyrics from a Disney movie and you accuse me of copyrighting inspirational quotations?"

"Don't try and change the subject on me, come on are you in or not? I'm not going without you." Erin said, manipulation and pleading in her irises. It wasn't only the fact that she didn't want to go alone, it was that combined with the fact that she needed Olivia there for emotional support. She was scared to go into the battle unarmed; the spat with her mother not only infuriated her but caused a ripping in her heart. Betrayal and past memories overwhelmed her, sinking her back into a dark place. She needed Olivia to be her lifeline so that she didn't fall back into the Mariana's trench of feeling again.

"Fine..." Olivia replied reluctantly.

Erin smiled triumphantly.

"But I have a couple conditions of my own up my sleeve," Olivia said, Erin's smiling soon reversing.

"Number one: you have to clear it with your father. I absolutely do not want to get on his bad side."

"Done, he'll be thrilled," Erin check-marked the air.

"Number two: you promise never ever to run away again to an unknown location because that situation is prone to give me heart-attack, mental breakdowns, and urge to strangle you thus resulting in me being put into jail and tried by some of my colleagues which be humiliating."

"No loping out of your sight, can do."

"And number three, right here right now you, me, and a game of twenty questions."

"Does that consist of me asking you questions too?"

"No."

"Well that doesn't seem fair at all."

"Would you rather be grounded for freaking me out?" Olivia arched an eyebrow.

"Make it five questions," Erin said quickly.

"Psh, Fifteen."

"Ten."

"Twelve."

"You're pushing it. I'm not going higher than eight now."

"Nine."

"Eight and a half."

Olivia laughed, "Let's just say eight."

"Deal. Question one, hit me with it."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Oh my God, what are we, at a fourth grade sleepover playing truth-or-dare?" Erin scoffed.

"New rule, you can't make fun of my questions, now answer."

"You can't just establish a new rule whenever you please."

"Sure I can, I have the upper hand in this situation, now stop dilly-dallying we have serious stuff to discuss, now have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I have."

"When and who?"

"That's two questions."

"I don't disagree with that…"

"His name was Henry, we were in third grade, and he asked me out by passing a note over the crayon box that said 'want to be my girlfriend, check yes or no,' with two little boxes. I slashed the yes one and the rest was history."

Olivia put her hands on her heart, "that was possibly the cutest story I've ever heard."

"Thank you peanut gallery, can we get on with this, I'm getting cold," Erin said rubbing her hands on her arms, wrapping her coat tighter around her. It was probably going on midnight by now.

"Number four: who's your best friend?" Olivia sing-songed.

"Are you trying to bother me?" Erin said, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Come on, I'm always so serious, humor me just this once."

"Okay, my best friend is **you**, of course," Erin said.

"Aw, that's so sweet, _suck-up_," she coughed.

Erin laughed, "Maybe."

"Six, have you ever been arrested?"

"No!"

"Just checking. What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"According to whose standards?"

"Anybody's."

"I snuck into a 'R' rated movie once."

Olivia's eyes went slightly wider, "I'm scared to ask which one, but I'm too curious not to ask…"

"It's kind of really embarrassing," Erin said, looking away.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, intrigued.

"Beware this is your last question if you chose to use it, waste it on this pointless trivia."

"Tell me!"

"_The King's Speech_," Erin mumbled.

There was a few seconds pause before Olivia burst out laughing, "you could've snuck into anything, some awful, scary, intense, disgusting movie, yet you snuck into _The King's Speech_? A historical, sophisticated movie rated 'R' for some slight language?"

"Shut up, I thought it looked interesting."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes, actually, it was a fine film."

"A historically documented, fine film. Sounds like a party for a teenager."

"You're a bully."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just find you very layered, Erin Row. You're tough on the outside, but have a huge heart. You're stubborn, yet you want what's best for others. You're crazy and young and fun, yet you enjoy philosophy, reading, and history. You're more complex than most of the cases I work with."

"I'm going to guess that's a compliment meaning I'm not dull."

"It is, and you aren't. There's never a boring moment with you."

**An unnecessarily long author's note: Put the pitchforks down, I'm ashamed at my poor updating time too! Sorry it's been awhile! I've been a busy, busy, bee. I hope you all had a good weekend and Mother's Day! Thank you for all of your support. I'm up to 130 reviews now, that's crazy and I owe it all to you! You guys are amazing and are just as much a part of this story as me! Without you I'd have no inspiration so thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Kind of a filler chapter, but the next will be more exciting. Review, por favor, you guys rock! (Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling/storytelling errors, I do my best to proofread, but please don't hesitate to politely point them out. I won't be insulted, I am writing to get better.) =)**

** Another Author's note (Two is better than one) : I tried to update this awhile ago, but my internet, or computer, or the website was acting up and wasn't allowing me to do so, so I am very sorry about the delay. Another side note, if you are looking for some more great fanfiction, Black Rose (and the other Rose stories) by SilvrBlade (one of the sweetest authors ever) is absolutely incredible, so read it! Kpaige26, I hope your surgery went well, you have been in my prayers! =) **


	13. Mean and Making Mischief

'Do I own?' you ask. Well let's see, Chris Meloni isn't coming back, Mariska is coming back for only 13 episodes and they aren't a couple. *Pouts in a corner facing the wall with arms crossed.* 'Are you stupid?' I ask.

**Suites de Luxe Hotel: Room 414**

**413 East Equestrian Boulevard **

**Wednesday March 29**

The small fist against the passageway left the room filled with vibrations as the knuckles made contact with the solid, wooden door. The bones connected to smooth, flawless skin and a fresh, powder-pink manicure which connected to a body belonging to none other than Delilah Jones and her impatient attitude, clearly made noticeable by the posture of having her hands on her slight hips and her forehead creased with worry lines of pure impatient annoyance.

"Good morning, Delilah," Olivia greeted the angst-ridden face of the slight young model, her lips pouty and angry with a bright smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Okay, I guess," Delilah answered vaguely and half-heartedly, trying to peer over Olivia, no doubt trying to see Erin. It was clear that something was itching at her, but Olivia wasn't at all offended her resistance to pouring her heart out to herself. Most teenagers thought twice before telling an adult, especially a relatively strange one, about their problems, thinking that the younger generation would better relate of be more understanding to the issues as to which they faced.

"Are you here to see Juliette?" Olivia asked rhetorically, not surprised when she nodded gratefully. "She's in the bathroom to the left getting ready," she instructed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Odessa," she replied with gratitude, Olivia nodding in acceptance and gently touching her shoulder as she walked towards where her refuge of a friend was residing at the moment.

Delilah rapped the door where the sound of water dropping from faucet to sink, confirming her suspicions as to which door the bathroom was.

"Come in," Erin attempted to say, the task of speaking made difficult by the obstacle of having a minty foamed covered bristled toothbrush in her mouth. "Hey," she said upon Delilah popping in followed by dispensing the bubbled and spit into the sink below. "What's up?"

Delilah wasted no time as to what she came here for. "That selfish little brat. I cannot stand Madeline anymore!"

Erin sighed, "What did she do this time?" she said as she untwisted the towel in her hair, soaking up the excess liquid, folding the damp cloth and smoothing out the creases due to the unnatural form covering her wavy locks.

"What didn't she do? She copied my color, she copied my style, heck, she copied my entire look!" Delilah named off her fingers, finally erupting her hands into a huge jerking gesture of complete displeasure.

"Copied your look for what?"

"Photos, aka twenty percent of the whole freaking pageant!"

"Calm down, calm down, what did it even look like?"

"It was a wine-colored cashmere sweater and a crème silk skirt with black flats. We had a tacit agreement that wine was mine and rose was hers at the beginning of the day and that she had dibs on the dress, she got high heels and I got flats so that we could both do our best without the judges suspecting copying."

"There's a difference between wine and rose to begin with?" Erin chortled.

"Yes, theirs is a subtle difference. And this is so not funny! If you are suspected of stealing another's idea you could get deducted huge points and maybe even get expelled from competition!" she paced around the room and spoke quickly and took short, choppy breaths.

"Okay, you seriously have to take a deep breath, and we'll work this out. Now, I thought that you're picture slot was first, so wouldn't she be the one suspected of cheating?" Erin rationalized.

"My spot was first, but she was being so nice to me yesterday and asked if we could switch since she was grabbing lunch later with her boyfriend. Since she was being so civil I said yes, but, well you see how well that turned out," Delilah hissed her cheeks and ears growing red with frustration.

"Oh she's good," Erin said angrily. "Well what did you tell her when you found out she did this?"

"Was I supposed to say something?" Delilah asked innocently.

"You mean you haven't confronted her?" Erin asked, wondering how someone could just let this slide. She had fire in her and she hadn't even been the one to be betrayed.

"No, why?"

"Delilah, if she knows she can keep taking advantage of you, she'll keep doing crap like this. You need to march up to her and tell her that you're done being treated like garbage that you have rights, and you're sick of taking this. Send her a message that this won't happen again."

"But she'll be ticked and pick on me more," Delilah said.

"But if you don't do something, she'll think you're weak and that you have no self-respect. You need to gain that courage and seek some justice from this poor judgment. Just try to calmly explain that there's not going to be anymore of this."

"Fine. Thanks for letting me vent," she said crossing her arms, a little bit more chill now.

"No problem. Now you'd better go, you wouldn't want to lose all your new-found courage would you? Plus, I have to get ready."

"Okay, see you later. Good luck at your shoot! Hopefully your day goes better than mine."

"Yeah," Erin said to herself, "I do too," but it was not the photography she was afraid of. It was her family.

SVUSVUSVU

"Oh come on, you looked gorgeous," Olivia said, choking back a laugh she and Erin strolled back to the hotel room after the afternoon photo shoot. It was going on five o'clock and they were heading back to the room to prepare for the night's festivities.

"Oh shut up," Erin said rolling her eyes, "some of those poses were beyond ridiculous and you know it."

"Oh no, I think having your right hand touching your left cheek by wrapping you arms behind the back of your head was incredibly sexy," Olivia snorted.

"Who did he think I was a freaking acrobat? Since when is it fashionable to get in a butterfly-stretch position with your hands in the air," she sighed, "I will never understand the fashion industry."

"I think only a select few have that gift. I'm puzzled while shifting though magazines nowadays. Pink troll hair and nails that look like tiger claws decorate the pages, and how that's attractive I haven't a clue," Olivia said. "What ever happened to a curling iron and some simple pink nail polish, those were the good times." she questions.

"Oh my God, 'those were the good times'? Okay, Grandma."

"Oh stop it, it was an honest mistake, I'm not that old."

"Back when I was a boy we walked four miles to school every day in the snow with no shoes on…"

"Stop."

"And I tell you, we didn't have any television…"

"Quit."

"Movies only cost a dime and gas a nickel a gallon…"

"Cut it out."

"And the girls didn't dress so skimpy and we didn't run around with strange people…"

"Oh my God! You are so annoying," Olivia said overdramatically.

Erin laughed, "It's what I do."

"Speaking of what are you doing, what the heck it going on in there?" Olivia said, stopping and looking into the glass door and hallway leading to the hotel pool. Shouts and yelling could be heard echoing off the ways of the nearly deserted room. There were only two figures, both fully clothed in nice blouses and designer pants each screeching at each other at the top of their lungs. Unfortunately, the duo couldn't hear make out the words over the walls, only muffled, aggravated sounds.

"Who are those freaks?" Erin asked rhetorically.

"And what on earth could they be shrieking at each other?"

They continued to watch in awe and horrification.

"Should we go in a stop them?" Erin asked Olivia.

"I don't know, I mean, they aren't doing anything illegal and we wouldn't want them to think we were spying on them."

"Right, right," Erin said, not blinking or taking her eyes off of the show. "Wait a minute that chick looks like Madeline."

Olivia squinted in order to see as well, "and that other girl looks like Delilah. What are they doing?"

Just as they recognized the two the fight took a turn for the worse as they saw Delilah swing a fist at Madeline's face and Madeline stumble, almost falling to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Olivia and Erin said simultaneously, rushing into the pool room, jogging on the sponge-like, patterned carpet. Whilst running into the room with the large chlorinated tub, they saw Madeline regain balance and slap Delilah in the face, Delilah recuperating by pushing the other girl into the pool, all the while both of them continuing their screaming match.

"What are you two doing? What is going on here?" Olivia asked slamming the door open, Erin trailing behind with fascination.

The two hot-faced, loud girls turned to look at her, quickly and loudly telling their side of the tale so irrationally and fast-paced that it was making Olivia dizzy and getting on her nerves. "Hey! Both of you quiet down!" she said firmly. "Now," she restarted when both of them went silent, "Madeline a towel and dry off, Delilah go get some ice for you both and then you two are going to sit in the pool chairs over there until we understand what's happened and talk it out like the civil, young adults we are."

None of the girls made a move though, each having the same, stone-faced expressions, hard and glaring at each other. "Let's go, march!" Olivia instructed sternly.

Delilah went cross-armed to the exercise room beside the pool area to get the pair some ice from the fridge as Madeline huffed out of the pool, grabbed a towel and forcefully flicked her flip-flops onto the ground next to her as she flopped into a white plastic chair, brushing the water off of her flawless skin. When Delilah returned to the pool area, her face had not changed, nor did it when she chucked the second bag of ice to her trouble-buddy.

"Okay, what happened," Olivia started, and when they both started on another rampage she held her hand up to silence the argument. "Uh, one at a time. Madeline, go ahead."

"I don't even know! I come in here to cross over to the exercise room, about to work out and minding my business, when of the sudden this maniac comes and starts screaming at me about being a thief. I had no idea what she was talking about and then she just started hitting me, weirdo."

Although Olivia certainly did not approve of the name-calling and attitude made obvious by her body language, she let it go this one time, too exhausted and too petty a reason to reprimand.

"Delilah, your turn," she turned to the other culprit.

"She stole my outfit and lied to my face about it! The witch manipulated me so I'd lose the pageant."

"I realize that makes you upset, and yes it's wrong, but that's no reason to use violence."

"Well Juliette told me to."

"What?" Olivia growled and sent daggers to Erin in the corner of the room, looking shocked by the accusation.

"This morning I told her what happened and she said I had to show her who was boss."

This earned Erin glares from all three of them. Madeline for getting hurt, Delilah for getting in trouble, and pure anger from Olivia.

"I never said that!" Erin said, throwing her hands innocently in the air.

"You said I had to tell her to stop!" Delilah said.

"But I never said to hurt her! I meant just to talk to her!"

"Well you should have said that in the first place!"

"Well I'm sorry I thought you'd know better!"

"Okay, enough, enough, I see there was a misunderstanding, just put that part behind you. Delilah, I think you'd know better. And Juliette, don't be so hasty and vague next time." She turned to Madeline, "Now Madeline, I don't condone whatever you did, but I am truly sorry that you got hurt. I'm sure these two meant no harm and just weren't thinking clearly and I am positive that they sincerely apologize and will be willing to make it up to you any way you choose, right?" she turned back to Erin and Delilah. They both nodded, awestruck at her capability to say so many things in such a short amount of time.

"I accept your apologies," Madeline said, "and I really am sorry that I stole your ideas. I just, I really thought it was special and unique. I'll go to the board and tell them that I copied you and see if they'll let me have a retake."

"Great, okay, so is everyone good?" Olivia asked, begging for the peace.

They all nodded.

"One more thing," Madeline said, "I do want one thing."

Erin and Delilah grimaced, internally flinching as to what torture she'd ask of.

"Will you two have a girl's night with me? I've just been so stressed lately. I miss my friends and I'm always so freaked out and pressure to be the best. I just need a break. So what do say?"

"I think we can arrange that," Olivia said, smiling at how things worked out. Delilah also relaxed, but Erin was still a little suspicious. Things didn't change that fast, tides didn't reverse themselves that quickly. Right? Regardless she was glad nothing major happened and no one was any real trouble.

"All right, well, I believe we must go now," Olivia dismissed Erin and herself. "See you ladies tomorrow, and try not to shove each other into anything else while I'm gone."

"Will do."

Olivia and Erin walked out the door.

"That was an interesting way to start the evening."

"Yeah. Say, that pool was nice, why haven't we ever been down there?" Erin asked.

"I'm not sure," Olivia said, knowing the reason for the sneaky change in subject matter.

"Well now seems like a good way to start. We don't have anything going on right now, what do you say we take a dip?" Erin pursed her lips.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. It's just dinner just for awhile. I'll be right there, okay? It'll be fine. Then we and come home and do whatever you want," she said, sensing her apprehension about seeing her mother again.

Erin bit her lip, and then nodded slightly with trepidation.

"Let's go," Olivia said, slipping her hand into the younger teens and squeezing, wanting to reassure her it'd be okay. Wanting to reassure herself it'd be okay. Trying to convince the universe to give them a break. Hoping, waiting, eager energy lingering between their palms.

**It's been awhile. I am aware and I'm really very sorry. I have finals this week and have had a crazy busy school schedule. But summer is in sight which will mean more time for writing! Yay! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews thus far, they've rocked. Please continue, they light up my life! **


	14. Nonsense and Not Nice

Yes, I own Law and Order: SVU. I also own Google, NASA, MTV, and the Twilight franchise. **No, I don't own it.

**Valerie's Vineyard **

**2613 Maroon Parkway**

**Wednesday March 29**

Four women's shoed feet wandered over the pavement just outside of the quaint little Italian restaurant. Olivia and Erin sat on the small cement bench in the evening sun in the clothing they chose for the occasion. Olivia glanced at her watch getting a reading of 6:36, six minutes past the agreed meeting time. She glanced in the window behind her, seeing people laughing heartily and sticking tongs inside a salad bowl and grabbing breadsticks, looking like they were posing for the commercial for the place. She glanced at the parking lot packed to the brim with cars on a Wednesday evening, the sun glaring off of the various automobiles. Finally she glanced at Erin. The girl was a mess, picking at her cuticles and biting her lip, moving every possible body part, shuffling every last limb, an obvious sign of nervousness and unease for the usually chill girl.

Olivia put a hand on her knee, gently pressing her palm over the light cotton of the light blue dress, ceasing the constant bobbing of her leg. Erin looked over at her with an embarrassed, vulnerable expression. They hadn't talked a lot that night, a very unusual occurrence for the usual chatty pair.

"Hey," Erin said bashfully.

"Hey, what's with the SLS?"

"The…"

"Shaky Leg Syndrome, seriously, what's got you all worked up?"

"Nothing, I just…I don't know this is awkward I guess. I mean my mom and I didn't necessarily part on good terms a couple nights ago. And she and my dad haven't even been together since God knows when, this just feels…weird and uncomfortable, and I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"You're ready for it."

Erin let out a frustrated sigh, "how do you know that?"

"Because, I know what kind of person you are. And I believe you can handle anything that comes your way. Plus, if your mom wants a relationship, she's going to have to work on it to. It's not all on your shoulders this time. And I'll be right there so if anything happens we can make a get away…or an arrest if need be."

Erin laughed at the last comment. "Okay," she choked out skeptically.

"Really okay?"

"I…suppose. It's better late than never to try. I'll just, I'll try."

"It's all anyone is asking."

And at that moment the gals were met by a man in a back suit and a dark crimson tie, he waved awkwardly over to Erin and Erin did the same with a small but honest smile. He escorted a woman in a pinned-up blond bun and gaudy, sparkling hot pink dress that was slit up to halfway between the knee and the hip, was low-cut in the front and back, and was leaving Olivia wondering how she could breath in that thing. It looked about four sizes too small. She didn't bother waving to Erin, instead she was too busy fake smiling with her make-up caked face and standing up straight, hands on her hips. For God's sake lady, this wasn't a catwalk, thought Olivia.

"Well why aren't you inside? You could've gotten a seat before we arrived. Well there's no use worrying about it now. Come along," Chelsea commanded all in one breathe without making eye contact with either of the emotionally bench-ridden ladies. How disrespectful can you get? The immaturity and iciness of the woman floored Olivia and she looked over to Erin at verification that the even had just taken place. Erin's usually emerald eyes were grayer and narrowed, her lips stitched into a thin, distraught line, still staring at the spot where her mother had just been.

Olivia let out a puffed breath and discreetly rolled her eyes so the influential-prone young woman sitting beside her wouldn't see her childish antics and follow suit at the adolescent sign of annoyance. When she got the silent and quick little upset tantrum out of her system, she once again turned to face the minor. She nudged her with a bony elbow and placed a motherly hand on her back, patting it to motion the time to face her fears the join her family in the dining area. Erin composed herself, hoping no one would notice her clamped fist, her own way of dealing with the feelings of infuriation and irritation and did as she was silently instructed, gaining reassurance and gathering herself to her feet.

And so they walked into the doors filled with the scents of garlic, fresh bread, tart tomatoes, liquid butter and the feeling of pressure and anticipation, all wrapped up inside the hearts of the people just as the silverware was enveloped by the white napkins. The shells of each served the same purpose as well, to clean up the messes of the past, hopefully being strong enough to soak the spills without ripping.

SVU*SVU*SVU

"Let's see, what do they have here?" Chelsea opened the laminated manuscript describing the beverages and food they served. "My, my, my, just look at the selection of wine they have. It's just lovely all the options you have at a restaurant like this. It feels so homey, a million times better than those awful chain diners you have in California. I tell you, one get's so extremely tired of trying to eat healthy on the go. It's almost impossible in a big city like Sacramento."

"I forgot, New York City is just a blip on the radar," Erin mumbled to herself, Olivia struggled to stifle a laugh, but pretended like she didn't hear the insult to the older woman's intelligence.

"Hello, my name's Derek and I'll be serving you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" A young, handsome waiter came by the table, a tablet of paper and blue pen that matched his intense eyes in his hand.

"Well hello to you too, gorgeous, since it's a special occasion I think I'll have the Margarita no salt extra ice," Chelsea said theatrically, talking and flirting more than necessary.

The man smiled and shook his head at the shameless pokes at his good-looks and looked over at Erin as a sign that it was her turn to place her order.

"Yeah I'll have the same," Erin joked and the young waiter crinkled his eyebrows, his pen stuck in midair, not sure how he should approach the subject.

"Uh…" she struggled.

"No she more certainly will not!" Olivia exclaimed shocked, "nice try, let's give that another go," she said in a chastising to the amused young adult beside her.

"I suppose I'll just take a Diet Coke then," she smiled sweetly at him.

He chuckled a little bit, "I take it you're the troublemaker of the family?"

"You could say that."

"Well you're awful cute too," they continued to smile into each other's eyes.

Theodore cleared his throat, snapping Derek back into reality, "oh, I'm sorry sir, what would you like?"

"I'll just take an iced tea, thank you."

"Water with lemon, please," Olivia rounded out the beverages.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those and then I'll take your orders." The table muttered various forms of 'okay' and 'thank you' as he made his way back into the kitchen area.

"Young lady, might you tell me what that was?" Chelsea leaned into the table and furiously whispered to her daughter.

"What?" Erin asked innocently annoyed.

"Flirting with that man that was much too old for you."

"Well excuse me for socializing."

"Not to mention order and alcoholic beverage when you know you are not old enough."

"It was a joke. Haha. Funny. A kidding and sarcastic situation."

"Well I didn't find it a bit funny."

"Well I'm sorry you're sense of humor is too dim-witted to appreciate a pun."

"Okay! All right. Let's calm down. Now, Chelsea, I don't think Erin meant any harm, so if you'd just take it easy on her-" Olivia interceded into the catfight while Theodore watched hopelessly and uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me how to handle this! I am her mother and you are just a hopeless stand-in. Coming in here and thinking you're allowed to do anything with me daughter. If it was up to me you and your filthy little hands would be miles away from her."

"Is that why you left? Because of **your** filthy little hands?" Erin said, jumping into another confrontation.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know-"

"One iced tea, water, a Diet Coke, and a Margarita," Derek diffused the conversation by setting down the glasses in front of the appropriate owner. "Are we ready to order?"

All of the table members ceased voicing spats and named a dish and just like that Derek was walking again and Chelsea and Erin were off on another tongue war and battle of the wills.

"You know what? I'm done fighting with you. I give up because it's pointless. So say what you want about me, I'm here and I'm going to enjoy dinner with the people I love, my dad, Olivia, and yes even you. Now I'm sorry for the stuff I said to you, but some of your behavior hasn't exactly been upstanding either. So, can you consider forgiving me if I consider forgiving you at least?" Erin directed towards her mother.

Chelsea sighed, "Oh will your dramatics. Trying to gain sympathy and acting like a good girl isn't going to get you anywhere in life. You have them all wrapped around your little finger. So to go along with this little charade of a speech, yes, I will humor you by saying I forgive you. Now stop with the martyrdom and 'woe is me attitude' and just sit quietly while we adults engage in some conversation. Okay? Okay."

Olivia looked at the blond dumbfounded by the way she was speaking to Erin. Did she really just treat her with such disrespect? Her daughter cooled down the conversation and poured her heart out to her, telling her she forgave her, a courageous act, and yet she just blew her off? She had to bite her tongue from spewing out resenting words and restrain herself from using some of her cop strength and stealth to show the so-called mother what she really thought of her.

"So, cheers everyone," Chelsea raised the martini glass and smiled. And it all went downhill from there…

SVU*SVU*SVU

One hour, twenty-seven minutes, and fifty-four seconds was how long the dinner ended up taking. From the moment their eyes met that pink dress to the moment they let it out of their sight hopefully forever. It was just over sixty minutes, yet Erin and Olivia could swear it was more like sixty years. They duo walked to the car in their dress coats and silence. They said nothing until they got to the car. The two doors closed and they sunk back into their seats and sighed.

"That was…" Olivia started.

"Amazing," Erin finished. Olivia looked at her as if she'd suddenly turned blue.

"What?" she asked.

"That was a once-in-a-lifetime, amazing experience."

"Who even was that creature?"

"That…it…was my mom. And I can say it's the best time I've spent with her in so long."

"How? She was awful to you!"

"She looked like a complete moron. It was hilarious. I made her look like a fool, not that she needs help doing that… I mean, first the dress, then the way I got the waiter to like me better, she looked like a cougar, and her raising her voice in the restaurant. Oh it was classic."

"But she was so mean. I felt so bad for you."

Erin looked over at Olivia. "Well thank you, but I realized that I don't need her approval. She obviously doesn't care about me, and I'm okay with that. I already have people that do. And while it'd be nice to get along, I see that isn't going to happen, I'm just accepting it. I have you, and my dad, and my brothers, and my friends. I feel more than enough care from all of you guys. Who needs her? It's her loss, right?"

"Absolutely her loss," Olivia said, once again amazed at the young girls maturity and strength in these situations. She was at a loss for words. "Well, let's get home then."

"Let's." They started to ride home in silence again before Erin spoke up. "You know, I have something to propose."

"Oh God…"

"Since I was on my best behavior tonight…"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, decent behavior…"

Olivia lifted it higher.

"Okay, since I didn't physically maul my mother," Olivia went back to driving and smiled, satisfied at this answer.

"I think I should get out of girl's night with Madeline."

"Interesting, let me think it over." She pretended to think for a few seconds, "um…no."

"Oh come on! It's not like I even did anything to her. She just hates me for no reason and I was trying to help Delilah out like a good friend. Wasn't that loyal and courageous of me?" Erin said milking it.

"So very courageous, telling her to beat someone up."

"I never said that!"

"I know," Olivia said laughing at her worked up reaction, "but you still have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine," Erin pouted.

Olivia shook her head and, wondering how someone could go from insightful and mature to such an average teenager. She wondered and thanked. She thanked for the surprises. She thanked for Erin.

**So, I don't know how I feel about this… It was sort of boring I know, but the next chapters are going to be drama-filled and exciting, I already have the basic plot and layout of them. The reviews are awesome. I seriously am like getting heart-attacks from the kindness and amounts. Keep them coming, please! I love you all so much! Tootles! **


	15. Outbursts and Obstinate Olivia

**I don't own SVU. You have permission to give it to me though. **

The next evening came all too soon. The usually tedious, mind-numbing day of complete boredom and lack of excitement at the pageant rehearsals and droning meetings went by in a flash today. Typical, Erin thought, the one day she wanting the meeting on the opening procession at the audience and judging part of the pageant to drag on it flew, just typical.

On the other hand, though, she just wanted to get it over with. To suck it up, stomach the fact she was spending the entire night with Madeline and Delilah, surrounded by shoes and standard comments and tiffs about everything mediocre under the sun. She'd rather be watching some hideous pathetic reality show, chewing gum stuck to the doors of a public subway system, licking a frozen lamppost and about a hundred run of the mill unpleasant things. This was a complete waste of time better spent doing something productive on the case, on anything, but no, instead she would be forced to be exposed to mindless chatter all thanks to Delilah and her pointing fingers and Olivia with her claims of peace and the fact she needed to get out and spend more time with kids her own age. Excellent.

"And you're absolutely positive you don't want me to stay here and order some pizza with you? I really don't mind. I mean you are going to get so lonely; I'll give my night out up for you. I can always do this some other time, I mean it's not really a big…" she rambled until she was cut off by Olivia's hand.

"Erin?"

"Hm?" She groaned, expecting her answer.

"No matter what you say, you are not getting out of this, so just try to make the best of it."

She was faced with a look of disgust, Erin's face crinkling in disappointment and theatrical dissatisfaction. Olivia had to hand it to her, it was positively pathetic, and had she not been exposed to it multiple times that evening stemming from the same quest to get out of the situation, she might have even fallen for it.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Who knows, maybe you and Madeline will even make peace. Maybe you'll surprise yourself and have a good time."

"Highly doubtful, but I suppose I could put on my happy face and try to get optimistic. I mean it will be nice not have to concentrate on my mom or the case."

"There you go! There's the spirit I was looking for! Way to look on the bright side!"

"Okay, that was a little much."

"What was? My bubbling enthusiasm, no that's always been there."

"No, that was over the top. This whole cheerleader thing is really hurting your image as a tough cop. Plus it's kind of hard to picture you as a cheerleader; trying to imagine it is kind of freaking me out."

"Excuse me, but how do you know I wasn't a cheerleader?"

Erin gave her a look, "you don't seem like the jumping around 'go team' type, and you always seem cynical when talking about high school meaning that you were probably the nerdy outcast type, and the fact that you're a detective means you were a good problem solver which further proved that fact of exceeding in school. Most of the time success in school unfortunately means you don't have much luck in the social department."

"I'll have you know that I was not a nerd. No, I wasn't a cheerleader, but that's not all that's important socially," she sounded mildly hurt and mildly entertained.

"Spare me the stereotypical inner beauty speech and tell me the truth. Oh no, is that a sore subject? Did you get cut from the squad?"

"No! I never tried out, mind you."

"Why not?"

"The simple fact that I didn't want to be a cheerleader."

"How come?"

"I wasn't much into school sports."

"Because you were a geek?"

"Dear God, just get dressed before my head explodes."

"Suit yourself, but don't blame me if I'm not peppy. It's your fault for not knowing how to boost me up. You weren't a cheerleader after all," Erin said, happy at how the playful argument had turned in her favor, Olivia tapping out.

"Lord help me," Olivia sighed, exasperated and happy from the banter exchanged, signaling to her that Erin was partially healed from the events of the past evening and back to her quick, sarcastic, pushing the limits, sweet self.

A few minutes later the hotel doorbell rang out its familiar tune.

"Hurry up, Erin, your posse is here!" Erin yelled from the living room where she was still residing, getting up momentarily to trudge to the door, thinking that she'd find the girls there. Instead she was faced with Elliot. "Oh hey, sorry I thought you were Erin's cohorts."

Elliot laughed, "Being mistaken for teenage girls, that cuts deep," he said pretending to clutch his aching heart, "a real knock to the ego."

"Yeah well you'll get over it," she said leading him into the door. "So why are you here?"

"Not even a hello, what a nice greeting."

"Sorry. Hello my king, thank you so much for your arrival, I am so grateful to have my presence graced with you. However will I repay you, oh great one?" she said in a damsel-in-distress tone. "Better?" she said in her own voice again, lifting an eyebrow while rolling her eyes.

"Much," Elliot laughed, "I don't know, I just figured since Erin was going out for awhile, we could hang out, chill, me take a break from my nine-to-five fiasco."

"Aw, you'd take a night of your bouncing and buzzing social life just for me? You're too kind."

"It's an insanely large imposition, and I'm doing you such a big favor, my sacrifice astonishing, but yes, I am offering."

"You're so sweet. Yes I suppose I could endure a night with you. I might be able to tolerate you for that long."

"I'm eternally appreciative. Now there are some really bad movies, especially ridiculously inaccurate portrays of cop life. I thought they'd be perfect for making fun of and they're on the hotel's channel right now so I can you my employee code to get a discount so we won't waste all out money on things we'll just laugh and scoff at for the…what is she wearing?" His attention diverged from the topic of pointless and fun to make fun of films to Erin standing in the corner getting her things ready. She looked up from her purse.

"What?" she asked Elliot, eyes mascara-kissed and wide.

"Those shorts are…a little too short. I mean, you can basically see the pockets coming out the bottom of them.

"Well maybe they just have deep pockets," she laughed.

"Olivia, are you going to do something about this?" Elliot looked over at Olivia, who was examining her nails.

"What?" she asked, looking at Elliot, at Erin, and back again.

"Her outfit, it's way too small."

"Fat joke?" Erin said from across the room.

"No! It's just…ugh, you understand, right Olivia?" Looking over for assistance.

"I actually don't see a problem."

"Ha," Erin said smugly and amused to Elliot.

"Olivia, you honestly don't see anything wrong?"

"No, I think she looks very classy and she is dressed like any teenage girl would dress," she defended.

"Well I think it's a little too revealing. Go change," Elliot commanded, talking casually like he would to Kathleen or Maureen sitting on his living room couch with Kathy beside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did you get a say on my attire?" Erin said, annoyed that she might have to change after the extensive process of choosing this outfit. As much as she hated to admit it, and if anyone asked her she'd deny it flatly, but she actually sort of cared how the night went. After thinking about, she came to the conclusion that this could help in the case in the long run. And, for more selfish reasons, she really did want to have girlfriends, gal pals, a chick clique. As much as she enjoyed Olivia's company and her brothers' constant antics, she was in a way robbed of her childhood because of finances and responsibility. It wasn't too late to start having a normal adolescence now, right? She could do simple things with average people, and she slightly craved the normalcy of a night out on the town with people her own age.

"Since you were born," Elliot argued back.

"We just met a couple days ago…"

"Well I for one think you're outfit is perfectly acceptable, I believe it's my decision considering I'm the mother!" Olivia spat back at Elliot.

"Well if you're the mother, then I'm the father!" Elliot hollered back in the heat of the argument.

"Neither of you are my parents," Erin said loud enough for then to hear over their spat, confused as ever at the accusations being made.

"You're right, sorry got a little carried away there," Elliot said clearing his throat, embarrassed and surprised at his concern. He always did aim to protect young women, but not to this extent. He hadn't realized until now how much an impact he had made in his life. He'd never really worked closely with a young person like this before, and now she felt like family. And he would protect his family with the fierceness of a cop and the desire and personal touch of a father and husband. He just wanted best for her, he realized. He was ashamed for intruding and causing such a scene, but thinking about it deeply he realized he didn't care much. Yes, he was overreacting, but it was instinct and with good intention.

"Yeah, our bad," Olivia added. She hadn't realized how prominent her rebellious streak had been in her teenage years, but it seemed to be making appearances vicariously through Erin sometimes. She wanted her to be a free spirit, in a safe environment of course, but could feel a little of the teenage angst flowing through her veins when a comment was made like this. She'd also overreacted and chastised herself for not seeing Elliot's views, but reanalyzed the couture still having the same opinion. It was borderline edgy, but nothing to be concerned about.

"Are you two always like this?" Erin asked.

"Pretty much," Olivia said, nodded and relaxing back on the couch feet kicked up on the glass coffee table, no doubt leaving smudges.

"Gets us through paperwork. Forms are always more exciting in a debating mood," Elliot agreed.

"Okay, well I suppose I'll leave you both to your…spirited discussions then. Unless you two need a referee or a judge, which I would be totally happy stay here, really, it isn't a problem," she said with more joking and less seriousness now that she'd put the evening into a different perspective.

"I thought they were coming here," Olivia said, ignoring her jab at staying

"No I'm meeting them down at the lobby."

"Are you sure?" Olivia said narrowing, "this isn't some scheme to run off without me knowing with some guy, eloping to Paris and not inviting me to the wedding?"

"I can't promise that."

"Well I suppose I'll just have to take that risk. Go," Olivia said. "Oh, wait come back, come back," she said, making a waving motion. "Rules, rules, there have to be rules of else I'd feel like an epic failure of a guardian. Okay, don't do drugs," she said counting on her fingers, "Don't drink. Don't get pregnant. And stay in school."

"Rats, you totally just ruined by plans to drop out while high, drunk, and giving birth," she said in mock let-down.

Olivia tsked and snapped her fingers, "Well you're just going to have to save that for another time then."

"Fine," Erin sighed, "Good-bye cruel world," she said dramatically while pretending to almost fall, clutching onto the door for dear life. She soon shut the door and switched to her purse, clutching onto it for a sense of security and familiarity, but this time it wasn't in dramatic spirit. It was in nervousness. It was time.

** A/N: Put down the pitchforks. I know it was a short chapter, but I felt bad I hadn't posted in awhile. I have no great excuse except for writers block and other writing projects. I worked on a Twilight one called 'Counting the Sand' which took a big chunk of my time (I'd love it some feedback on it *winks*), but now I'm back and Erin, Olivia, Elliot, and all of the pleasant SVU characters you enjoy are too! Thanks for all of your reviews; I'd love keep getting them if you aren't totally disgraced at my update failures and me as an author. Kind of a filler, quirky, semi-boring chapter, but I promise it'll get intense soon. Alright, done with the rambling, which you're probably sick of, but please review these and my other stories. Love y'all! =)**


	16. Parents and Party People

**Don't own it, no way no how!**

"God, Juliette, finally you're here. We've been waiting on you for like ten minutes," Madeline said flipped her glossy hair back behind her tan shoulders, exasperated when Erin arrived in the lobby. She was fully decked out in California summer attire despite the fact they were in New York in mid-March. It was warm, shorts and a short-sleeved blouse being appropriate, but her outfit was a bit over the top. She had a lacy, black tank-top that showed a bit of her barely-there stomach and shorts so short that would definitely make Elliot flip out.

"Sorry, my mom had to give me some guidelines for the evening, you know, typical parental stuff," Erin said apologetically, giving herself extra points for keeping up the charade by pinpointing this fact.

"Ugh, that sucks," Madeline said, rolling her eyes. "Luckily my mom's usually too busy with her boy toys to remember crap like that. I can basically do what I want," she said smiling and raising her eyebrows in delight.

"Seriously, my mom doesn't care what I do either unless it interferes with my 'performance,'" she said with air quotes and annoyance. "She's totally too high-strung about this pageant stuff. It's to the point of being beyond ridiculous," Delilah said examining her fingernails.

"I'm sorry," Erin said sympathetically.

"Why?" Delilah said with an honestly confused laugh "If it means more freedom, I'm not complaining," she said with a mischievous smirk, her juvenile features caked with massive amounts of make-up and a cynic's attitude.

"Right," Erin nodded awkwardly, pretending like she agreed when in actuality she felt bad for the two girls without boundaries.

"Okay so we should probably go now, we want to hit the shops before they close. God, why all the boutiques close so early is beyond me," Madeline said leading the two out the door, her purse swinging in time with her confident strides.

"Boutiques? Are there boutiques within walking distance? I haven't seen any around," Erin asked.

"There aren't, which is why we aren't walking, we're driving," Madeline said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have your own car? Lucky," Delilah mumbled jealously.

"Well duh, I got for my sixteenth birthday. Daddy number 4 bought it for me. I have him wrapped around my little finger. Always have. He can't resist the puppy-dog pout," Madeline said, displaying it for the other two to see. "Works every time. Ah, here it is, my gorgeous friend," she said, stopping beside and cherry red Porsche.

"Oh my God. This is your car?" Erin said in disbelief, forgetting the charade over a stereotypical teenage obsession.

"Yup," she said popping her lips, passing it off as no big deal even though they could both tell she was satisfied with the charisma her wheels were bringing.

"Shut up," Delilah said.

"Nope, this baby's all mine," she said smiling. "Now get in," she instructed, hopping into the drivers seat.

Erin did so accordingly, although a little nervous about touching something so seemingly out of her league. This night was going to be interesting, and definitely a night to remember. What had she gotten herself into?

**SVU*SVU*SVU**

They walked down the sidewalk casually, although casually in this case was odd in Erin's opinion. Having Delilah, Madeline, and herself not bickering was very different. Having Madeline seemingly so mellow and, dare she say, friendly? That seemed just lethal. Lethal but nice. If you didn't know any better, you might have passed the three off as friends. Three friends just walking and window shopping. Three friends on a typical evening. Friends, Erin liked the way the word tasted on her tongue.

She had to keep reminding herself that they weren't really even her friends, though; she had to keep wearing the mask of Juliette, playing the part of a rich, spoiled pageant kid. These would never be her friends, they were worlds apart. This was simply part of the mission, a pavement of journey stones, and a piece of the puzzle.

Pretending was nice though. Pretending was safe. When you pretended you never got hurt because nothing was real. You could take everything at face value and nothing personally. But she couldn't help feel a small connection, a small spark of hope that someday, one day, she could reveal her true self, her true past, her real name, and do things like this with these people. She could be a friend.

They walked down the sidewalk passing clichéd, alliterated shops such as _Sarah's Shoes, Jenny's Jewelry, Macy's Miniskirts,_ and_ Angie's Attire,_ laughing at the titles until Delilah announced she liked the look of one of headbands in one of the larger stores. The fourteen-year-old announced she wanted to go in despite the urging against this by her superior Madeline, telling her headbands left kinks in her hair. They argued back and forth, rather good naturedly for a change, until Madeline finally gave in walked in behind her. Delilah coolly walked over to the headband display while Erin and Madeline where left in the front of the store.

"God, she is going to get nowhere unless she starts caring about her appearances everyday. There's going to come a time when she won't be able to get away with being so careless. If she wants to be a model, she's going to have to start thinking about this stuff," Madeline told Erin.

"Yeah, I know right," Erin said even though she didn't. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude here, but why exactly am I here?" She asked the question that had been on her mind since Madeline had asked her to be here.

"Because of the freaking headband, remember?"

"No, I mean, why did you want me to come tonight? I didn't think we were necessarily on the best of terms considering, well, everything."

Madeline sighed and cleared her throat uncomfortably before answering, "Look, I've been looking at my life and I've realized that I've never really had friends. At the risk of sounding sappy I've always been lonely, and you seem okay, nice kind of, something I haven't had much of. Since Alice, you know," she cleared her throat again, obviously at a loss for words, "that…happened, it's been hard dealing with the stuff I did and with what's about to happen, I just want to go out with a bang, let lose and have fun for a night."

"What's about to happen?" Erin asked, looking questioningly at Madeline who was twisting her fingers, a sad look in her eyes. "Madeline?"

"Madeline!" Delilah called from the back of the store, skipping up to meet her. "I found the coolest bracelets in the whole world; I think we should get some to remember this. The one time we aren't fighting and including Erin in the outing. The newbie!" she said excitedly, showing them both a sample of a charm bracelet with sample initials.

"A charm bracelet?" Madeline said with the familiar I-just-smelled-the-worst-thing-ever look on her face, "isn't that a little fourth grade?"

"There are really cute though, and sophisticated, see the gems on the sides? Birthstones are very in right now," Delilah persisted.

"What happened to your beloved headband?"

"It's so last minute, now come on what about the bracelets?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Juliette?" she said looking over at her.

"Um," she mumbled uncomfortably, hoping she could say something to hide her discomfort, hoping she could fit in even just for the sake of the case. She looked at Madeline; she had a bored look on her face, unknown cause of hurt still faintly glimmering in her eyes, and Delilah, pleading and lip biting and practically bouncing up and down with anticipation and joy. "I think they're nice," Erin said shrugging, "I saw Christina Aguilera wearing something like that the other day in _Us Weekly_ I think," she said, a total, but convincing lie. "But, I don't really have the money…with me," she said, trying to please Madeline as well, adding the last part as a cover.

Madeline sighed, "No worries, I'll pay. But if I get made fun of you tonight for it I'm blaming both of you," she said.

"Tonight?" Erin questioned.

"Yes, tonight."

"We're doing more stuff tonight?" she wondered out loud.

"Of course, tonight will be amazing."

"What's tonight?"

"Oh my God, stop saying 'tonight!'" Delilah exclaimed.

"Later," Madeline said, making the point of avoiding the word, looking at Delilah so she knew it, "is going to be amazing. Later, is when the party is really going to start," she said, a mysterious and anticipating edge to her voice

They, or rather Madeline, paid for the jewelry and they headed out to the red sports car. What looked cool only awhile ago looked scary now. Dangerous. Risky. Erin's suspicions were confirmed when they reached their destination. Erin cursed in her head. She knew it was too good to be true. Madeline hadn't changed; she'd been playing an act to get to her destination. She hit the break outside a house generating loud music and red plastic cups. She stopped in front of any parent's nightmare; a fraternity dorm party.

**SVU*SVU*SVU**

"There is absolutely no way you are making me go in there," Erin shook her head said as they stopped, crossing her arms.

"Why not? It's just a party. What like you're never been to one?"

"No, I haven't, not one like this. And I'm not about to start now and ruin my future by the cops busting me for being at one," Erin said. It was about 10:30 now, they had driven awhile to get here, about half an hour, and she could tell from the outside it was not a place she wanted to be. What had happened to the Madeline she had talked to in the car? Talking about college, clothes, light stuff, normal stuff, not illegal stuff. There were guys on the lawn, talking loudly and about jumping off of roofs, goofing around, quite obviously intoxicated.

"Lighten up, Juliette, when did you get that stick up your butt?" Madeline said, already half way out the car. "I thought you'd be excited. These people are awesome and totally carefree."

"And drunk and probably underage and acting like complete idiots," Erin added.

"Chill. Have a seat, meet some people, play some beer pong and it'll be cool," Madeline reassured her, "come on, I'm doing you a favor. You're going to have such a blast."

"It's not my scene. Delilah, help me out here," she said looking to the younger girl for some help.

"Sorry, you're on your own; I've always wanted to go to one of these. I've only seen stuff like this in movies," she said awestruck, stepping out of the car.

"See, even the youngling is going to let loose awhile. Seriously, stop being so dramatic, what are you too good for this?"

"No, I just don't want to go."

"Please? It's still my night, and I don't have a boyfriend to go with and I really want to hang out with you. I can't just bring her; people will think I'm babysitting."

"Which is exactly why she shouldn't go either!" Erin said, outraged, Delilah outraged as well for a different reason.

"Whatever, I thought you were cool and down to earth. Go ahead and go home if that's what you want, I don't care anymore. But I'm your ride home, and I'd really appreciate it if you came with me," Madeline said, angry now.

Erin didn't know why she did what she did next. Maybe it was because she was desperate, and maybe it was because she felt bad for Madeline or protective of Delilah, but what she did was not in the line of good choices. But you can't change the past. Erin unbuckled the door and walked in. She walked in to experience things new and exciting. She longed for the newness, and so she made a choice. She made a choice and walked.

**SVU*SVU*SVU**

The place was typical. It was almost as if she was living in a stereotyped high school movie. People seemed to turn there gaze to Madeline, the girls glaring and the guys drooling, goggling over her, their eyes magnetic to her pure perfection. There were people on couches, people on laps, and people on floors. There were people playing beer pong and dancing. There were people talking and laughing and yelling. There were people all coming together in this mass chaos of what you'd call a party.

Party, the word has more and more a negative connotation the older you get. First it's harmless. A birthday party at the movies with piñatas and noisemakers and cake. Then preteen sleepovers with prank calling boys and watching movies. And now this, dancing and laughing and forgetting the stress of higher education. What a jump.

Erin was so busy pondering this she'd forgotten she was with Delilah and Madeline, and when she realized she lost the two she looked back only to find them both chatting with different maturely aged boys with various tattoos and piercings. Erin wanted badly to pull her hair out and claw her scalp. She was stressed out by the atmosphere and grumbling choice words about Madeline tricking her here. And it was obviously noticeable because the next second someone pointed it out.

"Yo," someone tapped her on the back, she noticed him as the waiter from the restaurant, "Hot anxiety girl, what's brought you here? I liked you better the other day," she said.

"Hey," she said, trying to smiling at being called hot, but thinking it turned out more as a grimace considering her awkwardness here, "Derek, right. You're the guy from the restaurant?"

"Yeah, sorry I forgot your name I just recognized you," he said, crest-white smile and dimples apparent.

"It's all good. I like being mysterious."

"Oh, so you aren't going to tell me your name?"

"Nope," she said for the multi-purpose of trying to be flirtatious and not wanting the Juliette/Erin identity confrontation in case Madeline of Delilah asked.

"Fine, then I'll just have to take this back," he said, keeping the sloshing brown liquid in a cup in his left away before taking a sip of the one in his right.

"Not much of a threat considering I don't drink."

"At all?"

"Nope."

"Not even water?" he said, messing with her.

"I meant alcohol, Einstein," she said rolling her eyes, and enjoying the conversation, easing into it.

"I'm just playing. But seriously, you should at least have one. This party sucks unless you're buzzed."

"I'm still going to have to pass. I'm not much of a party-goer."

"Derek! Over here! It's karaoke time!" A black-haired girl shouted from across the room.

"Sorry, it's the girlfriend, see you mystery. Oh and here's the beer in case you change your mind. I highly recommend reanalyzing the policy considering people with absolutely no talent are going to go up there and attempt to sing," he said, leaving her. "See you," he said coolly, walking away.

"Bye," she said, saddened a little in that figuring out your crush already has a girlfriend kind of way. She sipped the liquid curiously, not wanting him to leave. She puckered, the beverage warm, sticky, and nasty, but took another drink, getting the same results. She took another small swallow for lack of anything else to do until she was approached again.

"Dude, what are you doing?" the male voice said angrily as Erin sat her cup down to look at him.

"Dude, what's your…oh, Chris! Oh my God, why…what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm visiting my brother at his fraternity and now heading out of this madness. What are you doing here with that? You never used to drink."

"Oh, your right, I didn't, I mean I still don't, I just…I took a few sips."

"Okay, well stop," he said firmly.

"Wow, okay, thanks for the warm welcome pal," she said irritated.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, just, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want to see you passed out on the floor or whatever at this stupid party. What are you doing here anyway?"

"One of my friends dragged me here."

"Some friend."

Erin laughed without humor, "no kidding. I didn't want to come, but she guilted me into it."

"Well frankly I don't see why these are pegged as exciting, this pretty much blows if you ask me."

"No kidding, I was just talking to Derek over there, but other than that it's been pretty uneventless. So what have you been up to?" She said over the pounding music.

"Not much, school and stuff. Boring without you there. I miss you, Er. When are you going to be done with your prestigious little program and join me back in civilization?"

Erin laughed, "Soon. As much as I'm glad I have a break from that place, I've missed you too. A lot. It's been forever since we talked. We're going to have to change that before I suffer from separation anxiety."

"I know. Look, I have to go."

"Traitor," she joked

"I know. I told Adam I'd meet him at his house. I'm staying over there tonight since there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep here and don't want to get my brother in trouble and rat him out by calling my parents. So sadly this is cut short, but maybe we can hang out soon? In better, more pleasant situations?"

"Yes, absolutely, I can't wait."

"Cool. Oh, and Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really beautiful tonight," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," she said, trying to play it cool, smiling wide at her friend. _Just_ her friend. Realizing how much more sincere, pure _beautiful_ sounded rather than_ hot._ Derek had wanted her to drink. Chris had wanted her to stop.

"And one more thing? You should probably get out of here considering what's going on. I just…don't want to see you get hurt by these guys and this situation. I would stay and make sure but I really have to leave. But if you wanted a ride or need a place, I'm sure you can come with Adam and me."

"No, that's alright. I have a ride, a safe on. You're right I should go. And thanks, for looking out for me," she said watching him leave; just now realizing how stupid she was being. He waiting until he was out of the building to freak out at herself, understanding what a mess she was in, examining her night, and planning what to do next.

It was almost midnight. She was at a college party. She had had some beer. Delilah and Madeline where now on the makeshift stage, drunk as ever and singing their hearts out. She was staying with a police officer. And she knew what she had to do.

She was screwed.

**Erin, Erin, Erin, what is wrong with you? Okay so I wanted a little rebellion and foreshadowing and showing you Madeline, Delilah, and Chris. It was sort of preachy, but I hope not too much like an afterschool special. Did you love it or hate it or somewhere in between? Let me know! Also, click on over to my other story, 'Counting the Sand,' I'd love some reviews on that story. Thanks for the reviews, as always, almost at 200, dude that's crazy. All thanks to you, lovely people! Love y'all! Keep 'em coming! Thanks for reading! =) **


	17. Quitting and Quite Quiet

**I don't own SVU, okay? I'd rather not be sued for using Dick Wolf's characters. **

Erin sat there, picking at the uncomfortable sofa, ripping out small pieces of fuzz from the stained seating. When that got old, she picked at her nails, her stomach revolted in protest of her stupidity, rejecting her earlier consumption and situation. Inevitably she knew what was going to happen, what had to happen. She wished she could come up with some genius plan to make it all go away. All the decisions she made, all the things she said, all the things that happened. But she knew inside. She knew deep down what her duty was. It wasn't going to be making some mistake to make it all substantially worse. It was going to be smart and right and rational. She owed to Alice Jones, the girl she was getting justice for. She owed it to Madeline and Delilah, no matter how selfish and flawed they may seem. She owed it to all the people at this party and their families, her family, to help guide the right instruction as to make sure no injuries occurred even if out of her control. She owed it to Chris who cared enough not to care, not to listen to her complaints or remarks. She owed it to Olivia, who never steered her wrong and would cringe at the thought at fear for her over circumstances. She owed it to herself. She had to trust herself.

She would have to make a scene. There was no other way. She could avoid it no longer and there would be no way around it. Madeline was resistant and resilient, a stubborn combination to make it even more difficult on Erin no doubt. She could picture it now. Hair grabbing, yelling, pushing, shoving, it'd be like an excerpt from a really bad teen chick flick. She sighed internally and pushed herself up, literally mentally and shoving herself from her cushioned refuge. No good deed goes unpunished.

She took a deep breath and charged up to the impromptu stage consisting of a table, a blanket that apparently also doubled as a napkin for miscellaneous spilled items, and a plastic disco ball, reflecting rainbow colors off of the messy house, and an old karaoke machine. The song "You Light Up My Life," was just finishing up, Delilah and Madeline drunkenly entertaining the crowd with their toneless rendition, made clear by the cell phones and swaying acting as matches or lighters in the crowd of a sold-out concert. Come to think of it, the gathered people probably thought they were at an exclusive concert, or maybe underwater, actually Erin didn't really want to know their thoughts at this point. The song ended and the people whooped and clapped. Delilah and Madeline nodded and acted like they were calming down the crowd.

"Thanks everybody, it's been fun!" Madeline mumbled as she stumbled down the table, grabbing Delilah's hand.

"Man, come on, they want a cold sore," Delilah protested.

Even in the tense situation, Erin couldn't help but yelp out a small giggle despite herself by the way Delilah tried to pronounce encore, and failing miserably in the process. The alcohol must've done more damage to the smaller of the two.

"No way, we got to go. I have to…have to…um…drive! Yes, I have to drive. That girl that we came with, what's her name? Well she wanted to…to leave, and I want to go for a spin. I'm feeling pretty good if you know what I mean," she stuttered out, her eyes hazing over.

Delilah sighed deeply, blowing a piece of hair from her face, "well fine, fine, fine then. But the people want what the people want, so don't blame me if-oh my God! Hey! Hey! I know you!" she said changing from slightly depressed from hyperactively excited. She pointed to Erin and pulled on Madeline's shirt. "Hey! You're that…um…you're…Jaime!" Erin opened her mouth in protest before Delilah cut her off, "no don't tell me, um, Jewel, no, Jackson, Justine, John, Joan, uh I can't even remember. Madeline! Maddie, help me here," she tapped the girl now draped over her.

"Who knows, who cares, just get in the car, let's party!" Madeline exclaimed, perking up and whirling her arms around.

"Madeline," she said trying to keep her from squirming around in celebration. "Madeline. Hello, earth to Madeline. Seriously? Maddie!" she said, grabbing her hands. "I can't let you drive home like this."

"What?" she asked outraged. "I'm driving. Vroom! Beep!" she said, positioning her hands as if there were an imaginary steering wheel in front of her, keys dangling off of her ring finger. Erin, spying her chance, jumped at them as if she was a dog and the keys were meat. Madeline's reactions impaired, she grabbed them easily. "Hey now!" she said, trying to get them back from Erin. "Those belong to me. Mine, mine, mine," she chanted/sang/dribbled out. She sighed deeply and slumped on a chair, "whatever, though I don't know why you're so dramatic," she rolled her eyes. Delilah sliding next to her, nodded and crossing her arms in agreement.

Erin internally let out another deep breath, this time in relief. It was a small gesture, but baby steps. She turned around to complete the next step when she ran into Chris.

"What are you doing back here? Couldn't stand to leave my beauty for one more second?"

"Well that combined with the fact I wanted to know that you and everyone else would get out safely."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I asked around, everyone is either walking back to their homes or calling a taxi."

"Thank God," she said relieved and in awe of his selflessness, "I just took keys away from my ride here."

"No kidding. The fact that we have to be the responsible ones in this situation is almost sickening."

"I know. Well, I got to go call my ride."

"What a joy," she said, sending her an apologetic look.

Erin let out a humorless laugh, "no lie."

"I'd drive you but I don't have a car and only have my permit. But if you needed me to set something up I could ask around and make some calls."

"It's all right. I'll have to face the wrath sooner or later; I'd rather just get it over with."

It was his turn to copy her dry chuckle, "well have fun with that, and good luck."

"Thanks," she said nervously, walking into the bathroom for a little privacy for the phone call. She locked the door. And that's when it hit her. This was really happening. In the first time in her life she would be in actually trouble with real consequences. Her near-perfect record smudged all because of an experience that wasn't even that great. Olivia would probably kick her out of the hotel. She would never become an accomplished detective or lawyer or anything. Success was out of reach now. All the blocks she'd build and steps she'd paved knocked down. She'd herself blown down the house of carefully decked cards, playing her hand to the best of her ability not an option now, all for a few hours.

She slid her cell phone from her pocket, careful and procrastinating as her shaky hand dialed the numbers. She put the phone to her ear and was faced with a voice. She cringed at the first pitch. It was the moment of truth.

"Parker's Pizza Place, we park our car at your place for your convenience to the finest pizza on the block, how may I help you?" the unfamiliar voice called back. Was this kind of sick joke? She'd finally worked up the courage only to dial a restaurant?

"Sorry I think I dialed the wrong number," she said and hung up, tempted to chuck the phone across the room, but settling for groaning and redialing for a second try. She built up her confidence again and tried to relax her hand in order to be more accurate the second time around.

"Detective Benson," a now familiar and slightly groggy voice said on the other end. Erin cussed under her breath her heart beating quickly and the bathroom suddenly feeling smaller and more claustrophobic. Her freak out was causing a sweat, the milliseconds she didn't reply back feeling like years. She gulped.

"Hi, this is Erin," she said. Okay, simple. Easy. She could do that.

"Hey, where are you at? It's getting kind of late. Are you having a good time?" she said sweetly. God, why did she have to pull that? Why did she want to be happy and cheerful and supportive and nicely demand she knew where she was? Why did she have to be nice and hard to hate and care if she disappointed her?

"Um, yeah, well…okay listen. I kind of need you to come pick us up…" she bit her lip as she waited for a response, breathing become a little more difficult at her panic.

"Where are you at? What happened? Are you okay?" she said concerned, throwing out questions in quick succession, a new edge to her voice.

"We're at the college, the local small one, and one of the fraternities was having a party and Madeline wanted us to come, she dragged us here and I know that's not an excuse I'm just trying to say what happened. We're all fine and everyone is getting home safely because they're walking or calling a taxi or something, but Madeline and Delilah are pretty wasted and I took Madeline's key and I understand you're really, really angry and it's super late and I'm the stupidest person on the face of the planet, but please just please, will you come get us?" she poured out in one breath.

"I'm on way. Don't move," Olivia practically growled before the line went dead. Erin snapped her phone shut and walked out into the living room. That was the thing with parties, you could be feeling anyway and you could be anywhere, but the environment was always shockingly similar. She went over to where Delilah and Madeline were still on the couch talking and laughing obnoxiously. She took a seat next to them, and they were entertained with her presence, trying once again to remember the 'J' name that branded her. She put her head in her hands and her arms on her knees, trying hard to zone out the conversations around her. This was going to be a long night. And the worst wasn't even over yet.

SVU*SVU*SVU

This was one of those situations where the time was going too fast and too slow for the liking of a person. On one hand, Erin wanted to get this all over with and move forward, but on the other hand she wished she could just freeze the moment she was on and never face the future. But of course, time doesn't adjust to personal preference. Time goes on and can be sweet or bitter depending on the end you were on. Kind of like karma.

Erin sat on the couch, dejected and terrified, disappointed at herself and rage filled at Madeline. Life was a series of choices though, she kept reminding herself, she brought this on herself, which sucked even more considering she had no one to blame.

She flinched when she felt to phone vibrating in the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out and read a text: "Come out now, or I'm coming in." It of course was from Olivia. She stood up and attempted to corral the two girls she wanted as friends earlier. Chris was still there though, helping her drag the two ladies out to Madeline's car. Olivia had taken a taxi so she could drive them in the cheery cherry car so there would be no towing problems.

Chris starting buckling them into the back seat, Erin handing Olivia Madeline's keys, neither looking the other in the eye. She went to help Chris finish the task of strapping in the beauty queen intoxicants, prepared to slide in and join them before Olivia requested "front seat," in a monotone, expressionless voice.

"Bye Chris," she whispered as she slid into the front seat of the car, relieved and nervous as ever. 

"Goodbye," she said back, giving her a hug and releasing, jumping into his own car where his older friend was waiting in the driver's seat.

She sat wordlessly in the front seat, twisting her fingers around to give her something to do besides trying to hold down her vomit. Olivia looked in the rearview mirrors for cars behind them as she pulled out into the darkness. All was quiet, the kind of tensioned quiet you could feel in your veins like an approaching storm. She made an effort to remain still, every squirm of move she made sounding like a gunshot in the suffocating darkness. She guessed they were about half-way to the hotel before Olivia spoke up, breaking the pattern of silence.

"How drunk are they?" Olivia asked, eyes still on the road in front of her.

"Extremely."

It wasn't a lot but it was something. At least a little communication in the strangling silence.

"Did…did you drink?" she questioned, her voice cracking.

"I had three sips."

"Of?"

"Beer. I don't know what brand. I just know it was in a keg and it was warm and it tasted like thin, boiling mud."

Olivia cleared her throat but said nothing else for a few moments. "Here's what's going to happen. Those two are going to stay in our room tonight so we can keep an eye on them. Returning them to their parents would be a waste and at least here I'll know what going on. Delilah will take your bed and Madeline will take mine. You can have the couch and I'll take the chair. There's no point in trying to get them in the shower since they will be consistently hurling in the early hours of the morning. I expect you to help me when that inevitable fact happens. We'll put them in bed and I'll have choice words with them in the morning when the hangover starts. Sure should be fun for us all. You, however, are going to go hop in the shower and then meet me in the living room, and we are going to talk. Understood?" she asked looking over at Erin for the first time.

"Yes…ma'am," she said blushing and looking out the window. She didn't understand why she felt the need to add the last part considering they've even been friends in the past, but the sudden control and authoritarian angle made her automatically respect this persona.

"Good. Now let's get them inside," she said pulling into the parking lot. The silence returned as they exited the vehicle and helped the two in the back stumble inside, both in a slumber-like daze, leading them into their respective habitats for the night. She checked this part off her mental checklist. Only one big task left. The hardest part, the grand finale of the explosive events.

SVU*SVU*SVU

Erin changed into sweats and a t-shirt, throwing her dirty clothes into the laundry hamper, glad to be out of them. She sauntered into the living room where Olivia was waiting for her on the chair, pillows and blankets already set up for the evening. Olivia migrated over to the couch upon Erin's arrival.

"Sit," she instructed in an impossible-to-read tone. Erin did accordingly and loosened up a little bit when she took a seat next to her, glad she wasn't towering over her, pacing and lecturing like she was examining a line of cadets and she the general like she'd seen in movies when things like this happened.

She saw Olivia wrap her legs under her, folding them so she was sitting cross-legged, her right arm on the back of the sofa, cupping her head and sitting in a direct line across from Erin. "So," she said with a mix of disappointment, relief, questioning, chastising, and just pure segue.

"So," Erin practically whispered back.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you; I don't know how to handle this. I just," she sighed, searching for the right words, "I feel such, sadness and rage but at the same time I feel such pride and…and relief."

"What?" Erin looked over at her, exasperated.

"Yes, you went to a party and experimented slightly with alcohol, and that obviously is unacceptable, but you stood up to Madeline, took her keys and called me, so smart and courageous and ambitious, and frankly, I have no clue what to do with that," she took a short pause. "You're such a normal teenager, but at the same time you are so extraordinary it's crazy. You've been through so much already and handled it with a strength I didn't even know existed. You are your own person, and I just cannot let you go down a dangerous road, a road that you looked at and seriously contemplated today."

Erin nodded, still looking straight forward, embarrassed at the admonishment and flattery alike.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Erin immediately nodded. "Really?" she asked again, scooting towards the unusually blank-faced and speechless Erin, not liking the feeling regaining like when her mother was here. She took her palm and gently alternated rubbing her arm and back for comfort from the chewing out and strict words she'd just dished out.

"Yes," she said looking down to her lap, blinking, flinching with her eyes when Olivia made contact with her.

"Look at me," she instructed, guiding her eyes to her own, her fingers gingerly touching her jaw and positioning to look at her, "look at me and tell me that you're all right."

"I'm all right," Erin said, and nodded, her voice dipping as tears threatened to spill.

"What's wrong, honey, why are you crying?" she asked in a low voice, tears of her own threatening at the sight of Erin's vulnerable wet pupils, "Baby, come on, it's okay. Please tell me," she pleaded, still trying to comfort her. She saw fear in her eyes. A mix of fear and sadness.

"I just," she stuttered out, "I thought you were going to tell me to get out and that I couldn't help out with the case. I didn't want you to look at me differently. I just…I didn't want to disappoint you," she said, her voice very audible with the last sentence.

"Oh, sweetie," she said giving her a hug, pulling her close on the couch, pulling her head to her shoulder, "you could never disappoint me. You are brave and you are kind and you are good. I'm so proud of you. And you have to believe that I'm telling the truth because I mean it from the bottom of my heart. Okay?" she prompted. "Hm?" she said as she rocked back and forth, soothingly.

Erin, usually uncomfortable and not used to such physical affection found herself oddly comforted. Erin nodded, suddenly at peace with the situation. "Yeah," Erin said, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "Thank you."

"Good," she said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Oh, but don't think for a minute I'm not a little pissed," she said shifting into the flip side, "you, are in a lot of trouble, no way you're getting off scot-free," she said pointing an accusing finger at Erin. "You are grounded. So hand over the phone, no TV, and you're doing the laundry and dishes. However, you are not grounded when I want to hang out with you and go out to eat and do fun stuff, because that's like me being grounded without my girl. And I've thought long and hard on the length, I've done numerous math complex math equations, very few of which actually make sense. I decided on this reasoning, all right? See if you can keep up with this," she said lifting her hand, preparing to use her fingers as a counting prop. "Three weeks for breaking the rule of drinking and you had three sips. Plus one since you were out late. Plus one more since you were with Chris and haven't given me the scoop yet. Minus one for taking the keys bringing it to four, minus another one for calling me and it being three, plus one since you get to go out with me and minus one since you're doing extra chores."

"Wow. So, three? Like the very beginning without all the complicated steps? You did all of that for nothing?"

"Basically. But it made sense at the time. Now go to bed, jailbird."

"Okay. Night, Olivia."

"Goodnight," she said heading back to her bed of the chair. After just a few minutes she winced. "Ugh, this is awful. Trade me?"

"What's in it for me?" Erin said, lying on the couch, perfectly comfortable

"Two days off?"

"Three."

"Two and a half."

Erin contemplated this and accepted the offer, trying to get comfortable on the chair when she heard Olivia wince again.

"I liked the chair better."

"No, I just got comfortable."

"Please, come on."

"Ugh, fine but I'm not taking back the minus two and a half days and it's the last time I'm switching."

"Thank you," Olivia said, returning to the chair yet again.

It was quiet until Olivia laughed.

"What?" Erin curiously asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I just auctioned off one of your punishments and we debated on it. This is a very modern world we live in."

"We are quite an odd pair," Erin agreed.

"I enjoy it. Oh, and this is the last fun thing I'm telling you until you're grounding is over."

"What?"

"I think I may be in love with Elliot. Good night for real this time," she turned off the lamp, ending the conversation, ending the light source, and ending the night.

**How did you like it? Was it awful or amazing? So, I've never really been to a college party, drank, or got drunk, so I went off of what I'd seen in television shows and imagined. Thanks for the reviews! So close to breaking the 200's! This is madness! I'm so thankful and excited! Love all of you! Keep it going, the reviews fuel my passion! Tell your friends about this story, tell your family, tell your family's friends and your friends' families! Thanks everybody! =)**


	18. Rage and Racing Realizations

**Three little words for everyone: I don't own. Simple enough.**

Olivia looked over to see an exhausted Erin in slumber on the couch. She smiled as she thought of the experiences of the night, content by the way things turned out and happened to work. She felt she was fair, and that the entire ordeal actually gave more an excuse for the two to bond. She could honestly see the guilt and the pain that came with her actions, and it reminded of herself all to well.

She'd been lucky, dragging herself out of a situation that could have turned out much worse. She'd been rebelling, starting fighting the system at around her vulnerable age now, and had barely pulled herself out of it to snap herself into the position she was now. And that was only an ounce of talent Erin had. She smiled to herself, hearing her thoughts. She sounded like the child's parent, bragging about her intelligence and dolling out punishments and advice, but at the same time sisterly, sharing secrets and bantering. Unique indeed.

She felt older than ever and younger than she had in a long time today, with the different situations. Obviously older because of the responsibility and stress endured at the end, but at the beginning of the night, that was a different story.

_Flashback_

"Fine," Erin sighed, "Good-bye cruel world," she said while making a dramatic exit out the door. Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes, a common occurrence when around Erin, she'd noticed. She'd done those two actions more in the past couple weeks than she had in the rest of her life combined.

"She really is something," Elliot chuckled as well, lounging next to Olivia on the hotel's pristine, clean couch, kicking his feet up on the ottoman.

"Try living with her," she agreed, slightly laughing as well. She sighed and turned to Elliot. She was more exhausted than willing to admit. An ongoing case for this long was hard work. And even though she knew she had to be patient with material, she didn't feel like she had much to work with here. It felt more like a stressful vacation than actual work, and while some may think that sounded like fun, she was a bit tired of the charade and anxious for justice to be served. It was almost like her death didn't even happen around here, as much as people talked it about it. It was eerie how easily forgotten she'd been. She wrinkled her eyebrows in frustration as she thought of people in their selfish ways and pigheadedness.

"Aw, is little Olivia tired from being pampered all day?" Elliot asked like he was talking to a dog or small child, sealing the condescending move by pinching her cheek.

She quickly slapped his hand away. "For your information, being an undercover cop and fake parent is harder than it sounds."

"No," he said, pretending to be shocked, "I had no idea juggling a career and a family was hard work. Gee if only I had a career and a family, then I could test out your comment…oh wait!"

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to be all sassy. Why can't you just sit here and listen while I complain about life like a nice guy?"

"Because I get enough of that at home with hormones flying around quicker than the flu virus."

"Odd comparison, but I think I get the main idea of that comment. How is your family, anyway? I haven't seen them for ages."

"They're doing well. The girls are getting more and more angst and boyfriends resulting in me getting more gray hairs and suspicious thoughts about the present generation."

"Why are they giving you a hard time? Getting into trouble?" Olivia asked slightly concerned by nature, but was quick to brush of the silly question. Elliot was their father, after all.

"Just the usual teenage junk and phases they all go through. One minute their demons and I'm ruining their life because I won't let them go to a party and the next minute their puppies and I'm the best person ever because they need money."

"They have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"And I intend to keep it that way. I want them to stay daddy's girls."

"Elliot you big softy, you. And don't think I don't notice how protective you get around Erin. It's sweet in a preposterously unnecessary sort of way."

"Instinct, I suppose. With the field we work in we don't have much a choice. It's sort of wired into us, isn't it? And plus, she needs someone responsible to look up to."

"Wow, what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm irresponsible and you don't think I can handle it?"

"No, I just think a child needs at least one male and female role model to look up too. Plus there's always got to be a balance. Now you can be the fun parent."

"I suppose that's a bit of a bonus. Takes the pressure off me. But I'll have you know if push came to show I could deem myself an adequate guardian."

"I'm sure you could. I was just joking around," she said, his banter losing it's spark, his eyes looking a bit sadder.

"If you're just pretending why do you look so depressed? What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing really. Don't mind me."

"Elliot, we've been partners for over ten years. I think I know when something is wrong. Come on, spill."

"Liv, I don't need to talk about everything. I happen to enjoy my privacy."

"It'll make you feel better though, I just know it. Come on. Come on," she said impatiently and confidently.

"I'm fine."

"Bull. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Lie."

"Yes, there might be something, but I don't need to talk about it, all right?"

"So convincing and yet…"

"You are absolutely infuriating. Can you never just drop something when I ask you to?" he said raising his voice slightly.

"Fine."

"I mean, do you really have no respect for me?"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Maybe, I just don't feel like pouring out my life story right now!"

"Elliot, chill, I said I said I was sorry okay?"

"Did you ever even consider it a possibility that I might be in a little bit of pain when my wife told me that she wasn't happy? And did it ever occur to you that I didn't really want you and the entire squad to know, because you know that I hate sympathy! And did you ever for a second thing how much a sting it is to be stabbed in the back by someone who you thought was your soul mate because of a decision you made to help people. Or the fact that it absolutely kills me, every minute ripping away from my family, because my life if just a ticking time bomb of endless work and hours to them. Every single second I think about them, not a moment goes by that I don't think about my wife and about my children. Every second they are right there in the back of my mind, every victims face if theirs and every child's cry belong to them and that's why I do what I do. But they don't know that. They never can and never will understand because all they know is that daddy isn't home. And to hear that the boy you love more than anything, the one you love and always will like a son might not ever be yours. Have you ever, for just the tiniest amount of time, thought about that?" he said, slamming his fist on the arm of the couch.

And Olivia saw Elliot do something that she'd never seen Elliot do. He put his face in his palm, his meaty, calloused, angry palm, rubbed it vigorously across his forehead in stress, and he cried. It wasn't a sob, it was an angry cry, wet eyes full of rage at himself no doubt, but it was a cry nonetheless. Olivia contemplated what to do in this unique situation. He'd just absolutely emptied himself out to her without intending it. Her partner, the one that she'd always wrestled down strange feelings for had come to her and exposed his weakness, the secrets he cared the absolute most about came out of his deeply concealed soul. His layers and shells broke through, himself his worst enemy when it came to emotions. So she did the only thing she knew.

"Elliot, you stupid, stupid man. You're puny idiotic mind tells you that you're alone and yet you're surrounded by people who would help you through anything. Now, if you want to, you are welcome to tell me what happened, and I'd be happy to try my best and help. And yes I know that I'm not married or have any real children or anything like this going on or have ever had anything like this that even went on, but you know that I'm a really good listener and I'll try really hard to give you…"

"Dear God, if I tell you will you shut up?" he said, aggravated at her rambling.

"Sorry," she smiled and blushed slightly.

"It's fine. You know Kathy and I have always had bumps in the road…"

"That you always got over."

"Yes, but that's beside the point. And you know I'd moved out a while ago."

"But you worked it out."

"Can I speak? Or are you going to interrupt after everything I say?"

"Sorry, I'm quiet now, go on."

"Well Kathy's never really been supportive of my job. The long hours, the trips away from her and the kids, and I can't say I blame her, but she knew this before we got married. In the last couple months I'd noticed she'd gotten more…territorial. Always watching out for other girls and overanalyzing situations whether I went for a quick drink or long hours with you, always asking me questions, you know? Which I didn't mind. She's my wife, that's only natural, and I thought it meant that she loved me and wanted to be with me. But then she began to be more secretive and cynical about everything. She would hide the mail or answer the phone quickly before anyone else could get to it, and whenever I asked her a question about anything, she'd accuse me of bullying her and controlling her. And when I found out she was pregnant, I guess I kind of had my suspicions, but the other day it all came to heads when I saw a file demanding child support," he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, obviously in pain.

Olivia cringed.

"After I cooled down I confronted her. We sat down and had an adult, civil conversation. She tried to deny it but finally broke down and told me the truth saying it was the biggest mistake she ever made and that she didn't blame me a bit. She just felt lonely and worthless, and it kills me to hear that, since Kathy really is amazing. I just don't know if I can forgive something like that. To think while we were married and had children together, her being unfaithful, it just makes me sick. I was moved out at the time, but that doesn't give her a right to sleep with another man. I just don't want my family to break more than it already has with Kathleen and all."

"I really am sorry about all of this."

"What do I do?"

Olivia laughed slightly at his desperateness, "You know I can't tell you that. But I know it's going to work out for the best."

"How reassuring," he said through gritted teeth, "never heard that one before."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not much of a help. But you can count on me if you ever need a babysitter or someone to cook for you," Elliot raised an eyebrow, "okay, that's a lie, I can order some food for you, or if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Ditto to you Benson."

"Ditto? Really?"

"How many times do I have to explain to you I have teenagers? That should explain most of the pop culture outbursts."

"That or you really have a guilty Disney Channel pleasure."

"You caught me. No, but I did bear my fair share of 'That's So Raven' with Lizzie."

"I'd pay to see that."

"I'd pay for some food. Pizza?"

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not getting up to get the phone."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Elliot said walking to grab the phone book and call a local favorite, Parker's Pizza Palace. Olivia noticed only one thing unusual. He still had his light blue shirt, black pants and belt. The only thing missing was his wedding ring.

_End of Flashback _

Besides the heavy material and disturbing news of marital problems, Elliot and Olivia had had a nice, relaxing night, and it had ended all too soon. He went home after some seriously laughable terrible movies, ones that sent tears into theirs eyes for reasons other than sadness, although sadness was what the scene originally intended, and Elliot had gone home.

She looked over at Erin on the couch, checking on her yet again, pleased and more determine than ever. She'd gotten attached, and she was done fighting the bond. It only made her want to help these kids more. Even Delilah and Madeline, the two in their rooms, drunk off their rockers and dumb as ever. She still cared though. She wanted them to succeed at life, and they really weren't bad kids, and she'd do anything to help them. She closed her eyes, wanting some sleep after the hectic night, until, soon enough, the peace was interrupted.

It was coming from the bathroom, the light switched on; glancing at the clock she saw it was only 4:57. She groaned and mentally took back what she said earlier. She'd do anything, **after** she got some sleep. Realizing she couldn't exactly ignore it, she remembered the promise Erin made earlier. She walked over to the couch, ready to shake her awake, before something stopped her. She looked so peaceful and tired and finally out of her stressful life. She internally kicked herself, but kept on walking. She just didn't have the heart to wake her. Curse her for making her so soft!

She rubbed her eyes and went into the bathroom. Welcome to the day ahead, she though tiredly, it's sure to be a good one.

**Wow, I epically fail as an updater. But cut me some slack, it's just the last couple weeks of summer and I've been extremely lazy and hit with a case of writer's block (probably due from torturous, overbearing summer reading), and I know this chapter is kind of short and possibly unsatisfying, I felt you owed something. And I'd appreciate review though I probably don't deserve them. I really love them more than you know. Thanks so much for them. 209 now. Crazy. Freaking. Awesome. I read them all and take them to heart, I really do! And I love y'all! =)**

*Sorry if this is hideously grammatically incorrect. My proofreading was extremely sloppy, and I haven't had much time, I just wanting to give you something, so if there are any errors, let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks!


	19. Silence and Subtle Subjects

**I don't own SVU, Smartphones, any Broadway musicals, movies, or anything you'd be interesting in stealing. I know, bummer, right?**

The morning wasn't exactly what you'd call traditional fun, but then again with the previous night all four inhabitants of room 412 didn't really expect anything different. Hopefulness, sure, but realistically it went almost exactly as planned.

Erin woke up around 5 o'clock on the dot, not feeling great, but knowing she was feeling much better right about now, than the people she'd been with the previous night.

She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the now empty chair, and spying the bathroom light on, decided to go join Olivia, curious to the fact why she wasn't suffering in parallel, considering that was part of the deal and that this mess was practically all her fault.

She walked in to find no one she expected and nothing she was expecting, nothing gory or hideously bodily except for the disturbing fact of Olivia sleeping on the floor, which wouldn't exactly be disturbing in and of itself besides the sheer fact that it was a bathroom floor in a hotel with the side Olivia's face pressed into it. She shivered at the thought of all of the bacteria and almost got sick herself. Instead, she controlled herself and nudged Olivia's shoulder with her toe.

Olivia awoke, startled and a bit frazzled, and Erin had to hold back a laugh at the sight of a large imprint in her cheek from the tartar of cemented tile. Giving a yawn and stretching when seeing the recognition, she looked down at her wrist.

"It's five o'clock in the morning," she said, groggily.

Erin clapped, "Yay, you learned to tell time. I'm so proud."

"What are you doing up?"

"What are you down?"

"My last round of dealing with gut wrenching got done about an hour ago and I was too tired to venture into the living room."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would've helped you know."

"Duh you would've you're grounded so I basically control your entire life now."

"So why didn't you, loser, I don't want you grouchy and tired so you act like the evil stepmother on Cinderella."

"Because you need your sleep, little servant girl, and you don't need to be punished for this particular doing of your evil stepsisters, and plus they're getting sleep right now. Restless and light sleep but sleep nonetheless. It isn't fair you don't get to as well."

"But still, it wasn't all them you know. I take partial responsibility."

"Yeah, well, you still need rest, and considering the dark circles under your eyes you need more of it. Go back to bed I can handle this."

"No, no, I'm not going to make you do this crap job alone."

"It's not complete crap. I've learned quite a few show tunes from turning off Madeline's cell phone ringer various times. Each time a different person calls it's a new song. I think her mother, Sophia, mentioned something about her learning her Broadway talent portion by being so popular or something equally obnoxious or ridiculous."

"It's weird you remember a little detail like that."

"Again with the job thing. And it took me a full two minutes to know why 'Defying Gravity' randomly started playing in my head. I thought I was going crazy until I realized it was a cell phone."

"Gotcha. Now come on let me do something. Let me be the Galinda to your Elphaba."

"Nice musical reference. And I'm glad you didn't use Maureen and Joanne because that would've just been awkward. And no, you need your rest. Scoot."

"Well you mentioned 'Defying Gravity' so it sort of came naturally although I think considering this is Madeline 'Popular' would be a better choice or if it was a duet with me 'What is this Feeling' would be sheer perfection. And seriously, you need to let me help."

"I see you're not going to give up."

"20/20 vision I tell you."

Olivia sighed in defeat, deciding to pick her battles and thinking it might be nice to have some help as well. "Fine, you can help dish out the highest-possible-while-still-being-safe doses of painkillers, fetch Dixie cups filled with tap water, and sneak down to the cafeteria to gather packets of saltines by the truckload."

"Thanks," she smiled, ready to start her day.

They were ungodly dawn hours filled with horrors such as these, but by the time 8 o'clock rolled around Delilah and Madeline were feeling substantially better, and as they felt better Olivia felt worse. Her annoyance was creeping in and threatened her efforts to stay cool and organized. The glares and curses under her breath getting more frequent, and although her bitterness was due to the lack of sleep, she had to use quite a bit of effort to compose herself.

When the constant trips to the bathroom and dry-heaving seemed over for the moment, she instructed Erin to go take a much needed break and take a shower. Though she tried to hide it, she noticed her gagging every so often at the sight of the bodily effect of a hangover, and decided to use the opportunity to speak to the juvenile delinquents in private. She wasn't happy at all, especially with the elder one for many reasons, one because she had the responsibility and suspected she was probably the mastermind behind the entire ordeal, and two because of her less than friendly attitude towards Olivia the entire morning. Attitude wasn't something she tolerated very well. Clenching her jaw, she instructed the two to take a seat and assembled the classic offensive position; arms crossed, blank face, narrowed eyes, it was classic Olivia Benson. What made it even more intimidating was the trademarked fact of waiting a beat before speaking, just to see them squirm.

"So, tell me, did you all have fun last night? Go to a little party and have a great time? I mean you don't look like absolute idiots so I'm sure you both know perfectly well what the legal drinking age is, so tell me, why would ever even attempt a thing like this? And on a vainer note, think about the competition, if anyone finds out about this, how do you think it'll effect your placement in the pageants, huh? Ever think about that?"

Delilah looked like she could crawl up and die while Madeline had a picky little smirk on her face. Not for long, Olivia thought.

"Why the smirk, Madeline? This isn't the first time I've caught you doing something dumb and reckless, and frankly, I'm getting really sick of the attitude from you."

"It's too bad it doesn't matter what you think since you're not my mother."

"I'm sure she'd be just as proud."

"I'm sure she wouldn't give a crap. Don't you get it? We're not like you. We are different. We are pageant royalty. The rules don't apply to us."

"The rules apply to everyone, and I'm sorry that you don't have someone who care, but when are you going to grow up and recognize that by doing crap like this you are only hurting yourself? Take some responsibility and do something with your life."

"I am. I'm living the life I was born to live."

"Yeah, well if you keep this up you won't be alive much longer! By behaving like this you are going to dig your own grave, I don't care how rich you are, recklessness is recklessness, if you act like a selfish, irresponsible brat, you are going to die an early death! Wake up, kid!" she fumed, snapping in front of Madeline so she would be sure to get the point.

She looked over at Delilah, who was on the verge of tears, staring straight in front of her, and for once Madeline was speechless as well.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the melodrama," she said, raking her hand through her hair I'm just trying to make you understand that this isn't some game. You're playing with poison here, and I don't like seeing people with opportunities like this trash their life for lack of something better to do."

"You don't have a clue about my opportunities," Madeline snapped back, "You think my life is just full of rainbows and unicorns and pansy unimportant things? You think that I've never dealt with any real issues?"

"I never said that, but there are better ways to deal with something, if it's bothering you. And acting out to get attention isn't the best option, so if you need to get something off your chest just do it now and save yourself the heartache later."

"Right now? You just expect to pour everything out to you right now?"

"If you want to, I don't see anyone stopping you."

"To you, the person who's just like everyone else, branding me and categorizing me at first glance and using every opportunity they get to put me down. You think that I'm going to tell you everything? Well then you're seriously mistaken."

"Madeline-" Olivia started, wanting desperately to get to the root of her cynic ways, was cut off by an impatient knock at the door. Huffing, she made her way to open the imposing, interrupting, evil object and was faced with one furious-looking Mrs. Anderson.

"He-" she was cut off by the woman shoving past her and into the middle of the hotel room, "llo?" she finished, confused to her source of boldness.

"Madeline, there you are, for Christ's sake how long does it take to pack your overnight bag and get back? I said to be back to your room by 8 o'clock this morning to get ready for a meeting with Mr. Davis, it is now 8:25, and you're still in your pajamas. I swear to God, Madeline, it's like you're trying to give me a hard time. You're attitude is completely unprofessional and unladylike and quite frankly I have no idea how you are ever going to make it in the real world with the career path, your success is going to be limited if you continue this pattern of-" she rambled while juggling a bulging purse and managing to skillfully type on her Smartphone simultaneously with the lecture.

"Mrs. Anderson, I believe you've made a mistake. Madeline didn't come here for a sleepover. I had to drive her, her friend, and my daughter home from a party where they were extremely intoxicated," Olivia said, feeling slightly guilty for so freely ratting them out without any parting advice to their actions, but Madeline's attitude had broken her and she felt helpless and as if she had no control over her at all, especially without her cop status, and that her mother might have a better handle. Unfortunately, this didn't have the expected or desired effect.

Sophia stood there, blank-faced, an eyebrow rose in anticipation. "Okay, that doesn't change the fact that she is going to be late for a very important appointment. Maddie, come on," she said, summoning her off her seat on the couch. Anxious and smug, Madeline popped up.

"Ms. Anderson, I don't know if you heard me correctly. Your daughter was intoxicated and about to commit a crime by driving home. She's been here with Juliet and me looking over her. Do you understand what could have happened if Delilah and Juliet weren't with her or if she drove? Or if she didn't drive and took a ride with some stranger, she could have been in serious danger. This isn't something to be taken lightly. We don't know what happened to Alice yet, and what if the same person hurt Madeline. We have no idea what they are capable of," Olivia tried to explain, overwhelmingly shocked at the lack of reaction, even during her little spiel.

"Kids will be kids, let them have their fun and learn from their own mistakes. Our job is to get them where they need to be in their career, we can't hold their hand with choices such as these. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get Maddie ready. We are meeting with a runway executive analysis advisor so they can help Madeline with her walk and anything that needs to be tweaked before Saturday," she said, slipping her sunglasses on (even though the hotel was pleasantly dimmed), grabbing Madeline by the hand, and walked out.

Olivia noticed three things at that moment. One: Madeline face looked slightly resentful and a pinch of pained when walking out. Two: she desperately wanted a shower. And three: the way she brought up Alice…and the way Mrs. Anderson didn't.

**I. Fail. As. An. Updater. I really am ashamed, I promise. But between writer's block, summer reading, and fanfiction reading, I had a tough time, but I'm pretty happy with the result of this chapter. I really am sorry, but I thank you for sticking this out with me. Your reviews really do mean so much and I'm overwhelmed by the reception of this. I'm so grateful! I'd love a review now, even though you're probably pretty epically po'ed at my suckiness. **

**Oh, and I couldn't resist. I've recently developed an unhealthy obsession with 'Wicked' and the sheer brilliance that is Idina Menzel. She's seriously incredible, and while I prefer her in 'Wicked' (YouTube clips and the soundtrack, sadly never saw the whole stage musical), 'RENT' is awesome too, as is her role in 'Enchanted' and on 'Glee.' I highly recommend checking it all out, it'd been absorbing my time, and I really wanted to incorporate it somehow. Okay, sorry I've become an annoying author with annoying promotions and annoying author's notes, so this is the end of this particular rant. =)**


	20. Truths and Turning Tables

**Me: I own SVU. **

** Olivia: Oh, really?**

** Me: Yup. **

** Olivia: *Glares and crossed arm in an intimidating fashion.***

** Me: It burns! Okay, I don't own it! You never let me have any fun…**

It was noon and room 412 was back to being limited to the original capacity and pairing of the room, and judging by all that had taken place in it within the last couple of days, Olivia and Erin felt it needed a little break. And they needed a little break from the room. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, they were going to get just that. Tonight was the first round of last chance runway shows. Tonight was the first or their last nights. They had practically no leads, no progress, and no idea how to say good-bye. There would be only five days left before they'd say good-bye to the hotel room they'd call home and leave either heroes cracking the case or failures investing their time and effort for nothing at all. And what would be the use of that? The ladies of room 412 were more determined and restless that ever.

"It's really getting down to the wire," Erin mentioned to Olivia as they made their way down the stairs to the main ballroom to get ready for the first show that day. They would be having many more as the days continued, each day having a different theme that evening. This was where the competition heated up for the ones serious, and this is where it'd have to heat up for them if they wanted to succeed. Not that they could do anything different, but they were getting tired of the slow pace, and anxious that it would all end too soon.

"I know," Olivia said hesitantly, upset and racking her brain for something. "We're going to have to make something happen for this to work. It's almost time to say good-bye to our Odessa identities."

"Yeah," Erin said, thinking hard.

"Listen; don't beat yourself up about this. Don't do anything major or dangerous, just let it happen like it's supposed to. If it's meant to happen like this it will, but if it isn't we can still continue, just not undercover and it might be a bit more difficult because of the time passing. But, don't give up either, there's still plenty of time. We got this, Er," she said nudging her confidently.

Erin nodded, taking this into consideration. "What do we do if we figure something out and find evidence? You can't arrest unless you show a badge, right?"

"Correct, we'd have to break out of undercover and start questioning and arresting as ourselves," she explained, silence followed by her usually chattering cohort. "What? Is there something wrong with that? I thought you'd be dying to get home and see more of little Chris," she said, making Erin smile and shake her head.

"God, you're tiring," she said, her smile fading away while continuing, "it's just that, I've made friends here, especially in Delilah, and I just don't want her to hate me when she figures out I've been lying to her."

"About your name, maybe, but not your personality. You've been acting as Erin would act, no different, she already likes you for you and after all the times you've helped her out, she should really like you, because you've shown her what a good friend was," she reassured firmly. "And if she hates you because you were trying to help bring justice to her sister of all people, well then there's something severely messed up about that."

"True," Erin replied, "I just can't help feeling that I haven't been honest. And I'm probably being completely selfish, but I really did like having her around. She was like a little sister to me."

"She really is a good kid, isn't she?" Olivia asked.

"She is, she really is, just misguided and confused. Who wouldn't be being in this crazy world your whole life?"

Olivia laughed, "No kidding. I haven't even been here a month and I'm already about to go insane."

Erin pondered this thoughtfully, "one month. One month ago I was sitting in a public school's classroom reading about crime and that kind of stuff and seeing pageants in magazines and newspapers and suddenly I'm living it. It seems so long ago, doesn't it?"

"It does," and it did. She felt like she'd known Erin her whole life and dealt with Madeline and put up with Delilah and felt what it was to be a parent. Not just a mentor or a mediator but a parent. And Erin spoke what was on Olivia's mind next.

"Truth is, I don't really want to go back. I like the thrill of seeking justice and the adrenaline rush of brushing the truth and learning about people and how they live and what they do, and I'm going to be bored when I go back. Be bored in classes that don't interest me with people I'll never fit in with and don't want to fit in with. I like acting in real-life situations and secretly performing, always being on my A-game. I realized that I love this, and I don't know if I can handle three more years of the same old thing when I realized all there is out there now."

Olivia nodded. She understood, she really did. A reason she rebelled all those years ago was because of coping and pure hatred towards her mother, and because she was simply bored with the lifestyle she felt bland. She wanted to work with people, helping people, and trying to understand them, solve life puzzles that no one else could. And she got it. "I know. Oh, I think it's time for you to get changed," she said, guiding her to the dressing room.

"Right, right," Erin said, a little confused as to why she was being so hasty with her. She usually loved to talk about this kind of stuff. She shrugged and figured she was just in a strange mood as she walked in to the room stuffed with other girls, the same room and same girls as the first time she had walked in with Delilah, sassing Madeline. Except for Madeline wasn't there this time. She decided she didn't have time to worry about where she was; figuring she was probably getting ready in her room with private service for everything you could possibly think of that you needed for a runway show and having a wonderful time with her jerk of a mother.

And for once Erin was wrong about both things, although she wouldn't find out until a bit later. True, Olivia was in a strange mood for her, but it wasn't hostility, it was sadness. She didn't honestly want to see Erin go; the selfish part of her wanted her to herself even longer. She longed to be a parent more than ever. And, also true, Madeline was in her room, and with her mother, but she missed a key detail. She wasn't having a grand old time. Not at the moment. Not at all.

Olivia was in the room all alone and bored to death. She tried to call Elliot, but he was setting up things for the show later that night, and he wasn't having any luck on the suspect front either. Feeling dull and lonely, she sat on the coach and attempted to watch television, rejecting anything thrown her way; she finally gave up and threw the remote on the couch next to her. Sighing, she put her head in her hands and after getting antsy and bored with that decided to take a walk around the block to clear her head and figure some things out.

When arrived outside, she breathed in the warmer air. The cool winter was turning into a lovely spring, the air less crisp and foggier with humidity; the sky had less of a grey tint, and turned brighter and bolder, more confident in its color choices, as did the shop windows. The furry vests and jeans were replaced with sundresses and shorts, the swimwear being pulled out and poured onto the collection of displays to draw the spring break crowd in for bidding.

Getting bored by the scenery very quickly, she realized just how miserable and dependant she had become on people these days. She was so surrounded lately that being alone felt odd, a 180 from before this whole extensive case. Whether it was Elliot or Erin or even just the hotel staff, she was always with _someone_ and when she didn't have anyone else she almost felt vulnerable.

Pegging herself overdramatic, she submitted to the theatric tenancies and let out a sigh despite calling herself pathetic. She opted to take the stairs, because even though she did burn a lot of extra calories in heels, she realized that she'd been ordering and eating junk more often than ever and had been slacking on an exercise routine.

She rolled her eyes as she passed the Andersons' door, hearing screaming and annoyed noises outside. The floor was mostly deserted since pretty much everyone was looking forward to and preparing for the first in a series of shows, so she was a bit shocked to see the Anderson's still in the room considering they were the biggest pageant freaks out there, that she could tell. She stopped besides the door to get some entertainment out of the bantering between the stubborn mother/daughter devil team, but she found something much different as she continued to listen.

"Wow, mother, I am just ever so sorry. I thought we went over this already."

"We did, Madeline, I thought we did, but here you go again bringing it back up while I'm trying to cover, here."

"Well maybe I'm done covering. Ouch! God, how hot is that wax anyway, Uncle Marshall? And Aunt Breanne, didn't I tell you to make the nails pink not this ungodly orange-like color? What do I have to do to get someone to actually take their job seriously? Anyway, as I was saying, we can't just bail out now, that'd mess up everything."

"I swear, Maddie, you are getting on my last nerve. Effie, what are you doing with that piece of hair? No, No! It absolutely does not go like that, not even close. Ugh, just scoot over and let me do it. Untalented loser, I have no idea why I'm paying for you, I don't care if you are family. Now Madeline, you know what we talked about before. If it's time you know what you have to do."

"Right now, mother? Right now at this very second? Does it look like I'm in a position to do that? That's not fair, that is not what we agreed on and you know it, ow! Marshall, I mean it, get that wax out of my face!"

"Well we very well can't have it the other way, now can we?"

"You're being so unfair. I'm not. Not ever. At least not until after this is over."

"Fine. You have until after the pageant. You know we had a deal, though, and if it's going to continue you know you have to confess. You have to tell everyone that you really were here the whole time and you were the one that killed her."

And that's when Olivia ran.

"Juliet! Juliet! I need Juliet, where is she," Olivia said, barging into the dressing room, still panicking, a mixture of a high and sinking feeling about what she had just eavesdropped on. She was met with bustling and stares in the dressing room of the other contestants, most getting decked out in the pageant-supplied make-up artists and hair-stylists, putting last minute touches on a pageant less than an hour away.

"She's right there," a girl she recognized the kind girl, Megan, from the first lunch they had had at the beginning of the pageant pointed to the back.

"Thanks. Um, Julie, you…forgot your flipper in the room and I need to make sure it fits so, let's go," she said practically dragging Erin out of the room and into the hallway.

"What?" Erin asked urgently when violently being throttled into the hall of the hotel.

"Can't talk here, we need to go to the room."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, come on."

"Is something wrong?"

Olivia didn't answer, but instead ran to the elevator, thanking the heavens for the convenient fact of Elliot being in the elevator already, dressed in a tux and with two other men she assumed as waiters. She would've laughed had she still not had the urgency of the information invading her brain.

Elliot gave her a smile and a questioning look at the sight of Olivia's grip on Erin. The other waiters seemed to pay no attention to them, as this was a usually sight, and thinking again she thought that it probably was, and walked out. Elliot was about to follow until Olivia grabbed him too with her free hand and closed the elevator.

"What was that for?" Elliot asked, taken aback and almost dropping the several champagne glasses in his hand for the time being.

"Hush," Olivia silenced him.

"Okay…"

"Don't feel bad, she won't tell me anything either," Erin quipped.

"That's selfish."

"Information whore."

"Hey you two?" Olivia barged.

"What?"

"Shut up," she replied, arrived at their floor and shoving them into the room.

"Come on, spill," Erin said anxiously.

Olivia paraphrased everything she heard through the door.

"Son of a gun, just another case of catfights turned crazy. These rivalries get out of hand, and for once, from what I've heard about this girl, I hope the judge doesn't show mercy, no matter how young she is. This wasn't just some mistake this time. This obviously took planning," Elliot explained, sickened at the thought and over this ridiculously childish bullying getting this out of hand.

"Yes but we don't have any character references for Alice either, maybe she threatened Madeline in some way," Olivia tried to be the voice of reason.

"That gives her no right to go out and murder the poor girl. She needs to get her anger under control and someone needs to instill some discipline. Trust me, I've waited on that kid, and she has no manners, and obviously no respect for human life either."

"Elliot, I understand, and you're right, but there are two sides to every story."

"And it's much harder when we have only one side of the story, and no one seems to care about the other except for us."

"We've done it before, we can do it again. First we need to get more information, dig around on Madeline and see what we can do."

"I'll run a background check," Elliot said, getting ready to go to the station, "you should both probably come with and we can figure out where to go with our undercover positions from there. We'll discuss while we're scanning. It's going to be a long night, so let's get started," he said, setting the glasses down, the mundane task seeming substantially less important now. He grabbed his coat and Olivia followed close behind.

Seeing Erin wasn't moving or contributing, Olivia stepped in, "look, Sweetie, I know this is a lot to take in, but we need to get a move on. There will be time to process everything on the way. I'm sorry you have to do this right now, but this is important, all right?"

"No. No I can't go. We can't do this."

"What do you mean?" she asked taken off guard. "We have some pretty good evidence, and when we get organized and figure out more to convict on it'll all be over."

"No I mean we can't convict Madeline."

"Why not?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because she didn't do it."

"We have a conversation showing that there was a very good chance she did," Olivia said, saddened that the girl had grown slightly attached to the girl only to have to turn against her now.

"But they're lying."

"Why would they be doing that?" She asked, looking at Elliot who was listening intensely to the conversation as well, shooting her a confused glance.

"She said that Madeline had to say she was there the entire weekend, meaning before and after, Alice was killed."

"I'm assuming before and after, why?"

"She was killed early Saturday morning, like one to two o'clock correct?"

"That's what the autopsy shows."

"And we met at the café around 11ish, right?"

"Right, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I would remember that red hair anywhere. Madeline wasn't at home on Saturday, she was at the café. And now that I think about it, she was with a boy. A boy that looked mysteriously like Saul."

Olivia thought back, and her stomach lurched when she thought about it. She remembered. She remembered the girl with the silky hair jumping into the arms of the college-aged boy. Why couldn't she remember it sooner? She saw Madeline and Saul before she met them. "Oh my God, you're right," she confessed, looking over to a now wide-eyed Elliot.

Erin stood up, "Think about it, Madeline and her mom have always been manipulative, who says they aren't to each other? And if they're lying about one thing, who says they aren't lying about everything else?"

"Somehow I don't think that this was a single effort either," Elliot chipped in.

"No, I don't think so either. But Madeline is going to get blamed for it all," Erin said.

"She needs a lawyer, and I know the person to call here. One that'll protect and get the info we need out of her, probably at the same time."

Elliot let out a small chuckle, betting he could guess who that was.

"So you don't think Madeline did it?" Olivia asked Erin, still unsure she was reading too much into the lying thing. After all, it could just be an exaggeration of misunderstanding when they were speaking, rounding the time frame up to the whole weekend even if she went out just a few hours. Needing the confidence so that she could really trust and begin to form a viewpoint and dig deeper into a certain aspect of suspects.

"Yes," Erin said confidently, after much contemplation it finally beginning to unravel and make sense, "but I think I know who did."

**Bam! How's that for some action and drama? Now we're getting to the good parts, eh? This made me have to go and research some of my past chapters. Sorry if some of the law stuff is off, obviously I'm not a lawyer or cop so I'm a little blurry on what you can and can't use as evidence and so on and so forth So, how do you like it? I need your reviews to know, people! Come on now, show me some love with some comments. Took five hours to write, takes five seconds to review. That's right, feel bad! Give into the temptation of reviews! Love y'all, peace out! (And you can thank the anonymous review 'Huge SVU Fan' for the challenge of a super quick update. Less than 48 hours, will that be okay for you? Haha. But you can't expect it every time so it might be a wee bit longer this time around, okay?) =)**

** **I'm too exhausted to proofread right now and too stubborn to post any later thanks to a certain challenge (see above author's note), so sorry about glaring errors, if there is any, just point them out. I won't be insulted unless you say it in a really hurtful manner. **


	21. Understating and Uptight Understandings

**[Insert witty comment about how I don't own Law and Order: SVU.]**

Her heels clicked on the marble floor of the classy hotel, her silky hair swinging around behind her. She wore a classy suit, feminine but powerful. She was a no-holds-barred and a take no prisoners sort of gal, out to seize and legally manipulate in any way possible without getting into trouble within the law and code of conduct with her line of work. Thinking about it, that would be ironic, knowing the law forwards and backwards, better than the back of her hand and reciting and using it to her advantage easier than breathing, eating, sleeping, or anything else humans need to survive. But justice was as essential as those things to her, even more so. Sure, it made social encounters short and not-so-sweet and relationships practically nonexistent since one disastrous one a long time ago that hurt too much to mention with a perfect man and a less than ideal situation.

She was, for lack of a less cheesy phrase, bad to the bone, working for good, using anything she needed. Once she was involved, she was totally intrigued, and once she was in she was all in, jumping in the deep end, adding a flip just for kicks, and no room or tolerance for kiddy pools. It was her way or the highway, and usually rightfully so. The stubborn and tough exterior of her demeanor came with the package. The petite, spitfire package that was Casey Novak.

Clutching her color-coded, sensible papers tightly to her chest, and having her briefcase swing on her delicate wrist along with a bracelet for the sake of pure pizzazz, she made her was up the stairs to room 414 to join Olivia, Elliot, and a girl she'd never heard of before. Not that that would be a problem. She'd never been awkward with people, and was only really unlikeable in the courtroom, interrogation room or with people she found especially suspicious or disgusting, none of which she thought she would see in Erin, even from the extremely brief analysis she'd received from Elliot regarding the situation.

"Well my eyes must be betraying me, because I do believe that they spy a certain Casey Novak," Elliot said casually, leaning in the chair, hands behind his back and tired for configuring and analyzing the situation and annoyingly small amount of facts they had and overwhelmingly abundant speculations as Casey helped herself in through the door of the hotel where they were papers, folders, envelopes, and an open laptop laying the center of the madness. Surrounding the large quantities and various qualities of the selection of mess where the three, now four, members of the team. Olivia looked up, as Elliot did, happy for the temporary relief from her caged in thoughts, and Erin peered up as well, trying to forget about where she would be, where she really should be.

Of course, 'should' was probably the wrong word. She was doing what she initially came here to do, right? What she thought at the beginning she would be doing at around this time. But things had changed; it didn't take a lot of pondering to figure out why or how. She should, as a contestant of course, be downstairs right now, with everyone she's met and everything she's been living as. She thinks all of these things, but instead she just swallows them back, putting on a poker face and focusing. Focusing in on something bigger than selfish high school reasons, bigger than herself or even her career.

"You better believe it, because I'm no hallucination. It is I, in the flesh," Casey announced with a signature devious smile, flipping back her smartly straightened hair behind her shoulder, and, though too proud to ever admit it, glad she was back in the company of Olivia and Elliot. Sure, they found sometimes, or a lot, but at the end of the day they really were like a family and though not officially a partner, she was included into that pack-minded 'protect their own' sort of deal.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Casey Novak," Olivia said, finally catching up and snapping out of her own thoughts.

"Indeed," she said, setting her clip board on the coffee table. "All right, so what do you need me to do, why'd you call me over here? I mean Captain told me the main point, obviously, but usually I just pop up around trial time."

"We think we have a suspect, but we need you to interview a different suspect that we don't think is the main person and will most likely need your help in the courtroom, but still might be involved in some way," Olivia explained.

"Well thank you for that extremely vague and horrendously under detailed syllabus, but I'm going to need a little more than that to go off of. Unless of course you really called me here to join your little slumber party and help paint nails, in which that case I'm sorry I forgot the extra butter popcorn and my sleeping bag."

"Sadly it's slightly a more serious extent than just forgetting high calorie snacks; we think we really may be on to something."

"Which is good, but I do admit I'm a little disappointed you didn't just miss me so much and made an excuse to hang out."

"I'm so sorry to deflate your ghastly oversized ego, Case, but they aren't paying you for nothing so let's get to work," Elliot said, playfully punching her lightly on the arm.

"They don't pay me enough to put up with you that's for sure, but you're right, I want to get this started, so let's go with names first. Who do you want me to talk to exactly?" Casey asked while picking up her clipboard and pen, ready to painstakingly take

"Name's Madeline Anderson, a contestant around Alice's, the girl that was killed, age."

"And why exactly do we think she's even involved."

"First of all she's competitive, obsessively so, and her family isn't much better. I heard her and her mother bickering through the doorway about what they were going to do about the situation, obviously dropping hints that they were involved with something that happened," Olivia explained continuing on to tell exactly what she heard as best she could, angry she didn't think to turn her recorder on, a tool she had on her in the cases like these, but forgetting in the spur of the moment.

"Was there anyone else in that room from what you could hear?"

"Yes, there were people working on the hair and make-up. I can't remember their names, but I can remember the ravaging ladies yelling at them."

"Do you think they could be good witnesses? If they were treated that badly, wouldn't this be a good way to get revenge."

"Possibly."

"No," Erin interrupts, speaking for the first time.

"Dear God, I barely even saw you there. I'm Casey, by the way."

"I kind of figured that out," Erin said with a light chuckle.

"Anyway, why do you say no? Wouldn't it make sense to want to get back at someone who treats you like crap?"

"To normal people maybe, but these are pageant families. They're a pack of rabid animals in more ways than one."

"Interesting metaphor, but I'll role with it. But I disagree. I see people betray others for a living. Don't take this personally but I think I have a little more experience with psychology in the workplace than you do," she said, the pain at remembering Charlie doubling for the general statement, the hurt showing in her eyes not going unnoticed by Olivia. Knowing comfort would be rejected; Olivia let this go, but put on a sympathetic smile anyway, if Casey did happen to glance over in her direction.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you obviously haven't seen a pageant in the works. The structures are much different than real life. You're safer with your workers than your equals for that reason alone, betrayal. Their help can always have something to blackmail with, but they'll stay quiet as long as you do what they want, which usually involves hush money. But if you're talking about you're equals they'll throw you away just so they want watch you decompose. They don't want you're money, and you can't buy them off, so it usually ends in backstabbing. It's sad, but it's true."

Casey took a deep breath. "Well I'm not totally convinced, but you are smart, I'll give you that much. You have a fresh perspective, a new take on things, and I think you have a future in something like this." 

Olivia and Elliot's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Casey Novak showing human emotion, not aware she was capable of knocking herself down a notch, and admitting someone else was right. Erin seemed to sense this as well and her eyebrows shot up slightly, though there was no way she could have known initially.

"So what are you saying? You supposedly have this sound suspect in mind, so let's hear it," Casey said, crossing her arms and preparing to listen closely.

"I don't know how he's related, but I'm almost positive Saul has a part in this. Think about it, why would he and Madeline ever come into contact except at meal times?"

"Technically we did see them at a meal time together," Olivia interruptedly joked.

Erin gave her a playful glare and continued. "Madeline's mom is another prime suspicion. She had plenty of motives for her daughter to win and her obvious hatred towards the Jones.' And Mrs. Jones herself."

"Her own mother?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. She had practically no sympathy or mourning period and went about her business as usual."

"But why would she want her obviously successful child gone? That just doesn't make sense unless she had partiality towards another."

"Which, I can tell you, she doesn't. She has a lack of parenting skills in general," Olivia added thinking back to her daughter's run in with an eating disorder and her general dissociation for the fact of anything concerning her kids in general. And yet, somehow she felt Erin was right. Her instinct told her something was…off…about the Jones woman. There wasn't overwhelming evidence, just instinct, which was sometimes more important. Olivia thought this would be one of those times, but would the evidence? Would her coworkers? Would a jury and a judge? They needed some serious dirt, and they needed it fast.

She needed to talk about this with Elliot and Casey, possibly in private. She knew Erin was a strong kid, but this was hard and confusing work, her fatigue was really starting to get the best for her and she really did need a break, though she knew she'd never admit it to even herself.

"So where does the status of our alter egos lie?" Erin asked, biting her lip.

Elliot and Olivia looked to one another.

"Let's keep it up for awhile longer, until we're absolutely sure we won't need them. Once we're in the outs there's no turning back, so you're Juliet until further notice. Speaking of that, maybe you should go downstairs and watch the competition at least, make some excuse up about a stomach bug or something, and maybe you can scratch this round. If we want to keep it up we need to maintain our normalcy."

Erin nodded and walked outside, grabbing her cell phone off the dresser and having changed clothes earlier from her runway dress. She showed a small smile as she stepped into the hallway. She knew where she was going and what she would do. But it wasn't downstairs and certainly not to watch the competition. It was something more interesting, more secret, more important, and potentially much more dangerous. But she had to, and she wanted to be the one to do it no matter what the cost. And so she braced herself, smiled at the best possible outcome, and took the first step toward justice.

**The End. JUST KIDDING! Totally kidding guys, just thought I'd be evil and leave you with a cliffhanger. Yeah, that's right! I brought Casey back. And probably could have done a better job writing her, but let me just say, she's sort of a difficult character to write (and rewrite again and again…), but she's one of my favorites so I couldn't resist. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, just getting back into the swing of school and stuff, so please don't shoot me. You know the drill! Review and tell me how much you adore me! Just kidding, tell me what you actually thought, because I like to hear regardless. Thanks for the reviews thus far! They mean the world to me! *Swoons!* =)**


	22. Victories and Vicious Verifications

**Have you checked out the new promo for the new season yet? Casey Novak is in it. Casey freaking Novak y'all! Let's celebrate that and the fact that this story is now over 50,000 words! Heck to the yes! Oh, I still don't SVU though. =( But let's celebrate the other stuff anyway! *Pops open virtual sparkling cider!* **_**Italics are Madeline's thoughts.**_

It's not that she was thrilled at the concept about what she was doing. It was actually definitely the other way around, the mere thought enough to make her toss her cookies and whatever else was in her stomach, which made it all the worse considering the place she was going to get this done. But it would get it done, she was convinced. She had it all planned out. It was a good plan, and she was almost positive that it was going to solve it, put it in the bag, or at least get it extremely close to that point. After all, the first time he loved her. He absolutely worshipped the ground she walked on, and was convinced that with a little blackmailing and manipulation it would all work out. He'd melt into her false charms and give it up, the exchange of their locking eyes for the locked up secret she knew he was involved in some way.

She was going to see him. The one and only Saul Crate.

She hadn't missed him at all, for the last time they'd parted it'd been with a reluctant kiss and a pounding headache after a disastrous dinner and faux-date. She 'd had her head slammed against a wall, but if all of this went as planned he'd have his back against a worse one, a concrete one of the county jail with his hands in handcuffs and his pride to boot.

But first she had to get through the little prank she intended to use against him. So she walked into the kitchen, knowing he would be there, and turned on her weapon, switching her recording microphone on along with that dazzling smile that would hopefully making him forget his past with her but remember his past with others. And this time she'd be prepared to find the truth and have the proof to show for it.

It was the perfect time to do this, and she couldn't help feeling just a little lucky and eternally grateful about how her plans had worked out. So going off of the slight adrenaline high, she took the sudden rush as a sign and pranced through the heavy metal sure-fire signs of the hotel kitchen.

She was asking herself a little why she was doing it. Was Saul really the key? He'd barely been mentioned since the date and been brushed aside lately, forgotten almost, but there had been something there. There always has been. Something fishy and something off, and the thought of him and Madeline made him even more suspicious than before. She has a feeling, which Olivia was always enforcing and saying was important. It was that acute little feeling. That little ounce of suspicion. That tiny skill called instinct.

"Hey, sweetie, haven't seen you in a while," Erin said leaning against the doorframe, trying to sound as cute as possible, hoping that this wasn't going over the top or looking completely cheesy.

He turned his head around so fast she was scared he was going to get a sudden case of whiplash, happy to see the only damage that his incredible sexy white paper hat was just slightly out of place and not his spinal chord.

"Juliette, you've come to see me," he said, a grand smile that made him look more like a desperate maniac than a smoking hottie, "wait that big scary guy isn't here again, is he?" he added, obviously on the look out for Elliot. Somehow she doubted their last encounter had been a pleasant one.

"No, no, it's just you and me. And that's exactly how I wanted it, hm?" she said, stepping closer to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now I know you'd come back sooner or later," he said with a cocky grin which seemed like an oxymoron to his pimply, greasy face, "but what sparked the change in plans? I mean I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," _gag me_, "but how can I trust you and make sure you're in this, all in this."

"Oh, Saul, come on. I mean I know last time there we a few, slips, but you know it was all just part of the plan. Obviously I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you, but my parents are…controlling at best. They'd never go for a relationship with a guy like you, no offense. I just needed to play them. Play them like the tools they are, pawns in the game of chess, but now," she said, stepping closer still until they were almost touching; "now we can be together forever and always."

"I still don't believe you. I can't believe you. You were…with them. And when you asked me to go out you said it might be…hard, but never like this. You're lying, I know you are!"

"Shhhhh," she said, trying to get him to quiet down so as not to blow her cover there. "Baby, can't you understand? You're having misunderstandings of grandeur. Honey, come on, I asked you out didn't I?"

"You wouldn't even kiss me in the hallway. You haven't talked to me since then, never called to apologize even though I bought you dinner and wanted to make you mine."

"And can't you see this is our chance together? I wanted to kiss you, I really did. I wanted you so badly, but it wasn't the right time."

"Wasn't the right time to love you?"

Man, this guy was more desperate and deep in love than she thought. She almost felt bad enough to blow her cover and tell him she was terribly sorry and but out of his life. She almost felt that guilty. Almost. There was still that sense of bad illusion there, like maybe he wasn't what he seemed, when the smoke and mirrors cleaned. 'Pay no attention to the man behind the mirror' kind of thing.

"Wasn't the right time to **show** you loved me. And certainly not the correct time to show how much I loved you. We were in public, and the world can't handle this tragic love story yet. We only have each other to rely on," she said, fist-pumping in the air at his face perking up slightly, obviously buying into this mushy rubbish.

"You're right, babe, I'm sorry I ever doubted you," he said, starting to kiss her. Repulsed and caught off guard a little, she tried to give into it, but after a couple seconds decided to make her move.

"Saul, sweetie," she said pushing him away.

"Oh don't go there again, I swear if you-" he started, feeling rejection and déjà vu from the last time around in the same situation.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I promise we can resume that in a minute. Just…for this to work, you have to completely honest with me. You have to be willing to tell me everything about you. Because for this-for us-to work, I have to know you're committed."

"I'm in; I'm in one-hundred percent. Come on, less talk more kiss," he said, stepping in again.

"Sugar," _pig_, "I mean it. You're my everything now, but I do still have my career to think about. And if we're going to do this right, I have to get to know you. I'm all for a fast relationship, but I have to understand who you are too, or else this is just going to be a cliché relationship."

"All right," she said, raking his hand through his hair, a sign of stress.

"Have you dated anyone before?"

"What is this, a third grade sleepover game of truth and dare?"

"Just answer, please," she added.

"No one that's ever counted."

"But I saw you with Madeline one time," she said, tuning her voice to sound jealous, looking away to seem bashful.

"Madeline means nothing to me…anymore."

"Anymore?" she said like she was about to cry.

"I mean she never did, honestly," she said trying to comfort her.

"Then why did you date her?"

"Because…" he sighed loudly, "I can't…tell you that."

"Well then I obviously can't trust you-" she said, walking out, baiting him. Bite, bite, bite, she pleaded.

"No wait! If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Who would I tell? Plus, I only care about you. I'd do anything for you," she said, turning back, giving him a flirtatious smile and putting her hands on his chest.

"Okay, well, you know Alice Jones?"

_ Jackpot. _

She decided to play slightly coy, but tainted with reorganization. She didn't want to be suspicious, but she wasn't about to let this golden opportunity slip away either. Golden boy is about to be toast.

"Alice..." she said drumming her finger on her chin, "oh, that one girl that died? So sad, so sad," she put her hand to her heart. "Yes I believe I've vaguely heard of her, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Okay, well you know she was talented right?"

"I mean I didn't know her personally or anything, but I heard she was pretty good at pageants."

"Yeah, she was. Big time. Phenomenal actually," he said, not sounding too convinced. "She won everything she entered. Every pageant, every guy, and every argument with anyone she dominated."

"Did she fight with people a lot?"

"Not with people in general. Just her mother, mostly. She hated pageants, that was the unfair part."

"Unfair to whom, exactly?"

"Her competition. Madeline, mostly," she noticed how his eyes lit up when he simply uttered the name.

"Did she…resent her for always stealing the spotlight?"

"Madeline? Not really. She's not that kind of girl. Thank God she didn't get that trait from her mother." Erin wanted to object to this, but let him continue, feeling so close to the story's revealing she could taste it.

"Did she have something to do with her passing?" she said, trying to find the right words.

"Yes and no." _Yes, yes, yes, here it goes._

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him, stroking his hair, acting like this was a casual segue to them being star-crossed lovers.

"She kept quiet, but she didn't do any of the dirty work."

"And who did the dirty work?" Erin asked, her heart skipped about a million beats. This was happening. This was finally happening.

"Sophia and Iris mainly."

She swallowed, about on the verge of tears from the disgust and triumph. "And why would they do that," she asked, allowing him to caress her neck.

"Sophia didn't want to fight anymore, figured she had another daughter to lean back on, one that would listen to her without argument. Control freak that one, focused on obedience and convinced she knew best. And Iris, she wanted her daughter to win with any means necessary. I don't know exactly how they did it; all they told me was that they took care of it."

"What exactly did you do in this little plan? What role did you play?" she said, breathing relief that this was close to being over. "Not that I care, Pookie, I just want to know."

He stopping kissing, thank God, long enough to pull back and look her in the eyes. "Before there was you…dare I say I was in love. Which doesn't change what I feel now, but my first love was Madeline. She was dazzling and she felt he same way about me. We wanted so badly to be together, and we had to sneak around much like you and I. Pageant women, I swear sometimes…Anyway, she wasn't happy when she found out what her mother and Iris were planning on doing. Neither was I for that matter. We found it to be sick and masochist. But they promised us something if we were quiet. They promised us each other. With only one catch….that we'd take the blame if anyone figured out. That was their fallback, there safety net that the secret would stay a secret. And no one has figured it out, and they never will. Brilliant, isn't it? Everyone wins."

_Everyone except Alice_. _But she'd get her justice, her return someday. She was looking down and smiling. This evil would soon be conquered and squashed. It all made sense. And it was all on tape. _

"I'm sorry did I upset you with all the talk of other women? I'm sorry baby; we're broken up for good when Madeline had second thoughts about me."

_You think this about another woman? You disgust me. Madeline was right. Although I don't know why she even had first thoughts about you…_

"No, no, that's not it. Hey Saul, I have to go to the ladies' room. Just stay here and make yourself comfortable, and I promise I'll be back in a second ready to tell you just how much I really love you," she said, smiling. He was content. And she was too. She got what she needed.

Head held high, she shoved the metal doors open more confidently than ever. Her smile only took a second to fade. And her vision went with her.

**And it all came to heads! Explosive chapter, no? Erin was in the same mindset as Olivia in 'Zebras.' So now you know the secret and the mystery is solved! What are your reactions to how it all played out? And what do you think happened to Erin? Review, my darling little readers, review this deliciously (fake) romantic and information-filled chapter! Pronto! (Because you know how much I love you when you do.) =)**


	23. Working and Wandering Wonders

**It's 23 chapters in…if you don't know I don't own by now, then you have some issues.**

She was subconscious when she opened her eyes. She was actually quite nervous considering she had no idea where she could even be. Her senses were betraying her ridiculously. Her mouth felt dry, her body felt as if it had been hit by a truck, and not just any truck, a truck of epic proportions, one filled with bricks or hardened cement, she smelled a faint trace Lysol and an odd kind of clean and her nose itched of a foreign substance , her eyes saw white and she heard a beeping noise.

She may not know where she is, but she knew what happened up until she blacked. She didn't know how she blacked out, but she knew she'd inevitably figure out sooner rather than later.

The beeping is what she focused on for now. Her breath caught as she figured that it could very well be the recorder, the recorder with everything she worked for on it, the battery could be dying or it could be breaking, she had no idea, technology was never her strong point. After all, she didn't let Saul stick his tongue down her throat and swap saliva with the repulsive freak for nothing. She sat up suddenly and noticed she was being oddly restrained by something. Panicking, she thrashed harder again the unknown substance and tried that much harder. Everything hurt, and she could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes, pushing them away for now she tried to remain calm and make a plan, still floundering against what could possibly be a dangerous weapon.

"Whoa, killer, take it easy there," she heard a familiar voice say. Trying to place it, she decided it was harmless and let the hands guide her back into a lying position. Relieved at the relief coursing through her aching body at the moment, she allowed a minute to let her thoughts and surroundings catch up with her. Squinting against the bright light and cool fluff encircling her head once again, the white case like a halo. Unfortunately, the person she recognized as Olivia finally didn't seem to think she was much of an angel for the moment.

"I'm in a hospital," Erin said in realization.

"Uh, yeah," she said, laughing a little while still maintaining an intimidating composure of hands on hips. Although simply sitting on a chair would be intimidating to a person in a hospital bed. "And do you know why?"

"Yes, I do know why. No need to patronize," Erin shrugged off the comment.

"Oh, no?" she said back. "No need to patronize, huh? Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she said, sitting on the chair next to Erin. She should have known she wouldn't be scared of her, dang it. "I sent you downstairs to go downstairs and what do you do? Almost get yourself killed!"

"Well technically I did go downstairs," Erin said defensively, earning her a glare.

"Do not even turn this into a joke, what on earth were you thinking?" She said in a semi-hysterical state.

"Sorry, but seriously, I'm right here, I'm fine, I did what I had to do. And best of all I have…oh crap where's the evidence? I went through that and I don't even have the evidence?" Erin said taking this as her cue to become hysterical and looked around for any sign of the microphone.

"Chill, Elliot has it; he took it to the office, now back to what you were thinking. Please, enlighten me; I would absolutely love to know what was running through your head putting yourself in a dangerous situation with no one else having knowledge of what you were doing, where you were at, if you were safe," she said listing off on her fingers.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds worse than thinking I could handle it and planned it all out…"

Olivia put her face in her palm. "Are you trying to give me an aneurism?"

"No that wasn't my original intention, but keeping on your toes is an added bonus."

"Look," she said, looking around and out the door and changing her voice into a whisper, "I'm actually really proud, but I'd feel extremely wrong not to give you a little bit of a lecture. And while I feel guilty for doing it here, almost like kicking a dog while she's down you know, I feel like it needs to be done, because God knows your in series need of one. Well that or maybe it's just the fact that I want some retribution for the last few hours considering I haven't been able to eat, sleep, think, or practically even breath considering you state. Regardless, this needs to happen for my benefit, so do you think you have enough patience and energy to suck it up and go alone with this bland, bad-cliché-movie-style parent/teen conversation usually found after they've done something along the lines of sneaking out or making out on the couch?" Olivia said.

Truth was she felt guilty. She knew she wouldn't have been able to stop Erin, inevitable, and rationally there was no way she could have known.

"Yes," Erin said, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, what? This is supposed to be one of those conversations," she said with a wink that could be passed as an eye-twitch if necessary.

"Oh, ma'am," Erin said recognizing the cue, "yes ma'am I understand the dangers. And it won't happen again. It was stupid, while in my opinion brilliant, still stupid. And I shouldn't have done it and I need to be more responsible and if I don't then I'm just…I'm just screwed…for life. Um, and, basically I need to learn to listen more…you know be more obedient and such. Uh, being careful should come first…and-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough. This is just getting painful now. All right, now that we got that taken care of let's more on, shall me? My conscience shall remain clean for the time being."

"Sounds good," Erin said. They both wish they could say more but each was in their own little trance, and first time it left…awkward. Awkward in a melodramatic way. It wasn't awkward in the sense that they didn't know each other well; it was uncomfortable in the sense that they knew each other too well. Without their witty banter and elbowing jokes going on they didn't know what to say. They both wanted to say something, anything to numb the pain of silence, but neither knew what that would be.

"Ugh," Olivia said, returning her face to her hands again. "I know this isn't healthy, but I'm pretty sure this amount of worry is normal when a kid is in the hospital, right?"

"Well I don't know about that, but I do know I'm the opposite," Erin replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm fairly healthy, but I'm not normal. It's vice versa to what you said."

"Dear God you're almost more exhausting when you're on bed rest. Your mind is working double time rather than your body. That's almost scary, and you'd be correct in assuming it's abnormal."

"What is normal for us now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I checked the normality meant that I was grounded. Is that still a go? I don't really know how this adjustment would work considering I don't know all of your feelings on this matter. Does is add time, subtract it, multiply it, divide it, graph it…?"

"Graph it?"

"I don't know I was just going to see how many math terms I could name without you cutting me off."

"Again with the mind thing. As for your question, I'm pondering it. Hm. You've got me there; I'll have to think about that one for awhile." Olivia gulped at what she was about to say. She didn't want to say it, and if Erin felt the same way she wasn't going to want to hear it. "You know I won't be around too much longer to boss you around."

"Hm," Erin acknowledged, staring out the window, unblinking and numb.

"But you don't really live so far away, we can still get coffee and shop and-"

Erin snorted. "Shopping?"

"Okay maybe not shopping, but we can still do stuff. We don't have to completely go back to not being in each others lives; you know we'll be able to spend time together."

"Aren't we conceited, just automatically assuming I'll want to hang out with you once you're gone."

"Shut up, you know you'll miss me like crazy."

"Well obviously, but you know what happens when you assumed, you make an-"

"Don't even think about finishing that."

"I was just going to say that you make an assumption."

"Sure you were, you're oh so innocent."

"Well of course, I'm absolutely full of perfection."

"You're full of something, all right."

"Hey now!" Erin said, laughing.

"Well thanks for inviting me to the party," the conversation was interrupted by Erin's father walking through the door.

"Dad, hi," Erin said, diverting her attention toward the entrance of the…quant…room.

"Hey, honey, how are you feeling?" she said, nodding towards Olivia politely, albeit a little awkwardly, while walking over to where his daughter was residing for the time being.

"Fine, daddy, thanks," she said, sticking her tongue out slightly when Olivia rolled her eyes. If Theodore wasn't here she'd give her crap about the generic and obviously untrue answer.

"Good, I'm glad. Listen, one of your friends is outside, but before we let him in, I need to talk to you about something."

Olivia laughed slightly and make a move to get up in order to give Erin and her father some privacy, all the while thinking of a million ways she could embarrass the poor girl with the boy outside who was no doubt Chris.

"Olivia, where are you going?" Erin said as she spied her making a move to leave.

"To either make your boyfriend either fear for his life or blush with inappropriate comment, I haven't decided yet. Why?"

"First of all, not my boyfriend. B, you know I'd kill you if you did that. And tres, stay. I have a feeling this is something we should all be in here for, isn't that okay, dad?"

Theodore, slightly taken aback but not rudely, replied. "Oh, sure, that would be fine. Um, anyway, as you know moving day is set for about five days, but-"

Olivia, unable to stop herself, but in. "Moving day? Moving day…what? Moving day who? Moving day…where is moving?"

"Wow, you're amazing at stringing comprehendible English sentences together."

"Erin, don't be disrespectful, please," Theodore said, which would have made Olivia laugh since she'd grown accustomed to the sarcasm, and would have been concerned had she not said something along those lines. But instead, her confused, somewhat depressed side took over.

"Where are you going?" Olivia said, relieved she still had the ability to talk.

"Houston, hasn't Erin told you?" Theodore replied.

"Houston as in Texas?"

"No, Houston as in England," Erin cut in.

"England?" Olivia said growing even more panicky.

"No, he's talking about Texas. Sorry that wit thing again, I really should learn to control that impulse…"

"He's?" Theodore said, picking up on that specific word.

"Texas?" Olivia questioned.

"About?" Erin said, choosing a word from the sentence as well. "Sorry, I just wanted to fit in. I'll explain everything. Can someone hand me my bag please?"

Olivia picked up the tote and handed it to Erin. She reached in and picked up a white envelope from among its contents. "This should explain everything," she said with a nervous, hopeful grin as she pulled out what was inside.

**I was going to update sooner, but I haven't been feeling too well lately, but I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and a little incentive to keep reviewing, I'm picking my favorite feedback from this chapter, and whoever I choose will get a…feature in the next chapter. You'll find out when we get there. So yes! Please review and tell me your favorite part of the story. Just about three more chapters left! Thanks for sticking with me for this long and putting up with my constant gibbering, but don't be sad, we have a ways to go, and I'm going to focus on making this a satisfying, yet interesting, ending. Deal? So review it, folks! Thanks! =)**


	24. XRay and Xen Xavier

**Own it? Can't say I do…**

Erin swiftly hooked her nails under the flap of her manila-encoded fade, praying that this would work. She wanted it to work, so badly she did, and so she continued to fish under the glue with her manicured finger (it was for the good of the pageant, trust me, she would never again voluntarily to submit to one again. Supposedly 'relaxing.' She'd scoff if she heard that again considering the manicurist she was assigned to scrape the crap out of her 'dead' skin that still felt very much alive and not-so-well, thank you very much.) She did this task with the help of her good friend Dramatic Music. Because, really, what was a big reveal without jamming to some 'Jaws?'

"Erin, please, quit the dramatics," Theodore replied.

"Really, Erin, come on," Olivia said, annoyed and anxious at the impending news.

"All right, all right. Geez, tough crowd, aren't we?" she said, hastily ripping open the envelope now, rushing so that she got a paper cut. "God dang," she said, putting her pointer in her mouth as to suck out some of the sting.

"You can work with an elite squad yet can't open an envelope, congratulations Erin, you turned out to be officially the strangest person I've ever met," Olivia added, unknowingly shaking her leg.

Erin stopped for a moment and peered down at Olivia's gesture. "Who's got SLS now?" she mocked playfully recalling the time they went out for dinner with her mom.

"Erin, please!" Theodore said, also on edge.

"Chill, padre! I'm working on it! It's not my fault tree products are out to get me!" Erin scoffed annoyed at the annoyance surrounding her. "Okay, finally, after much delay the news has been properly delivered. I'd start clapping if I weren't afraid of being murdered by you two and your lack of patience. It's a virtue you know," she said, met with glares, "eh, should've seen that one coming by now. Okay, it says, and I quote:

Erin Samantha Row,

We here at St. Genesius' Elite Education for the Performing Arts and Advanced Drama would like to formally congratulate you. After receiving your entrance essay and many rounds of interviews, we would like to thank you for your last round application, and are delighted to inform you that come the 2011-2012 school year, we would be honored to have you attend as a Sophomore. With your background and proven work ethic we believe you would make a wonderful addition and blossom under our staff and guidance come the fall. Due to your expressed concern regarding tuition, we would sincerely like to offer you to be the recipient of the St. Elizabeth scholarship, which includes a full-ride scholarship for the entire span of one school year here (two semesters.) This will not include a dorm suite or on-campus food, however, for additional assistance please feel free to contact our Headmaster's office at (281) 415-3356. To confirm your enrollment, please have at least one source, preferably within a sixty-mile radius of the campus, for legal and emergency purposes, and return the attached confirmation letter. With any other concerns, please do not hesitate to contact the offices at the number above.

Thank you for you interest in St. Genesis' Elite Education for the Performing Arts and Advanced Drama and we hope to see you in the fall,

Coordinator of Communications, Ms. Emilia Sarah Peters

Headmaster and Director of Applications, Dr. Xavier Thomas Peters"

Erin finished the large wordy monolog and bit her lip. "So…what do you guys think?" She asked, looking at the two floored adults in front of her.

Theodore let out a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You've been thinking a lot about this."

"Yes, daddy. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to bring up unnecessary stress in case I didn't get in."

"And you're sure you want this? You're sure this is where you want to be? Because you know it's a tough school, and while I'm sure you can handle it, I just don't want you to feel pressured or stressed or grow up too fast. I want you to be able to enjoy yourself and if you feel like it's going to be too challenging of have changed your mind, you can back out and-"

"Dad."

"Hm?"

"I've thought about it. And I swear this is what I want," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But I mean if you don't feel comfortable with it or need me to stay and help out with the boys or just don't want me to go, I can always not go, you know? There's always next year or college and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or freaked out because I'm leaving because I know it's because you care and-"

"Oh, no, that's not it! I want you to do what you want and be happy. Of course I'll miss you and have to figure some things out; I'm not going to hold you back from your dreams, honey, because you deserve this. You deserve it so much. And I know I haven't been…around much, and I'm so sorry about that, but if this is just trying to get away from that, I promise I can be there more for you and your brothers-"

"Daddy, no! That's not it at all. If I decide to go, it'll break my heart not seeing you every day. And you have been there for me. All the time. Sure, you worked a lot, but it was for me, and I understand that. You've been amazing and given me everything I need, but I think I'm ready to do this. I think I can do this for myself."

"Don't think. Trust you can. You can do this, sweetie, I know you can."

"Thanks, daddy. And I'll call or text every day. And I know I'll be on my own and stuff, but you've taught me how to survive. Sure, it'll be hard starting out, knowing no one and being all alone, but-"

"Hey, what am I, invisible over here?" Olivia interrupted the long babble. "I know where this school is. It's like twenty minutes from my apartment. I'll still be here in New York, so you don't have to worry about that. I'll keep her safe and out of trouble, I believe I've proved myself."

"Well, I know, but I just didn't know if you'd want to, you know, keep in touch after this."

Olivia flicked Erin in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For not trusting me. Kid, what's it going to take to prove that I freaking love you and think of you as my own kid. I don't know what other way to spell it out for you!"

"Well I'm sorry for not making assumptions and being so full of myself to think that everyone's going to want to swoon over me forever."

"Start believing it."

Erin huffed. "Fine."

"So what are we doing about the rooming situation? I'm sure I can scrape up some money for the dorms," Theodore offered.

"You're not renting room," Olivia said.

"Oh no, please, let me. I'll get a job and I still have some money saved up," Erin said, ignoring Olivia.

"I'm not going to make my daughter pay for her own schooling."

"And I'm not going to let you pay for something I wanted to do."

"You're not living in a school dorm," Olivia input again.

"No way, not happening, I insist," Theodore said, putting his hand up.

"I'm serious, I couldn't make you-" Erin countered.

"She's doing nothing of the sort!" Olivia exclaimed, making Erin and Theodore stare at her with widened eyes. Olivia cleared her throat. "Now, as I was saying, Erin will stay with me."

"We couldn't make you do that," Theodore gaped.

"Honestly. I want to. Believe it or not, your kid has made quite an impact on me, and I really care about her. And I couldn't handle her living somewhere while I'm right there, it just seems silly. Now, if Erin doesn't want to, I'll respect that, but if it's a matter of money or just arrangement, I would love it if she joined me, really."

"It wouldn't be a burden?" Erin asked, with a puppy dog pout, jokingly but secretly a little bit serious.

"Are you kidding me? When you get famous I can say that THE Erin Rowe stayed in my house! It would be an upmost pleasure."

"Thank you, Olivia, I really appreciate that. So does Erin I suspect," Theodore said, shaking Olivia's hand and prompting Erin to say a thank you as well.

"Of course. I mean, I guess you'll have to do," Erin said, prompting another flick from Olivia.

"Jesus, woman! It's not nice to injure the handicap, haven't you heard? It's common courteousy. A matter of ethics, really."

"Honestly, Ms. Benson, I don't know if I can trust my daughter in your care if you continue this nonsense."

Olivia froze; worried she might have crossed a line. Erin looked at him with a strange look considering they'd joked around like this many times before.

"Do it on her ear, she hates that the most," he said, playfully poking her ear.

"Dad! Why would you tell her that! She tortures me with every little piece of information she has!" She said, laughing as Olivia started with the new found information.

Theodore laughed, "I'm going to take a little detour before this gets ugly," he said stepping out the door. "Oh, your friend's still out here, should I send him in?" he asked, spying Chris.

Erin was about to say yes. "Just a minute, I want to talk to Erin alone for a second before her boyfriend comes in here," Olivia yelled out the door.

Erin blushed slightly. "I can't be held accountable if I kill you."

"Love you too darling. And if you kill me, who will you stay with?"

"Somewhere with a normal guardian, perhaps?"

"That's no fun. You know you want to hang and party with me. And now you get to. For the next three years. Get prepared, darling, because this is going to be an interesting ride for sure."

"Just you and me for thirty-six months. Should be…different."

"Well not exactly," Olivia said.

"What do you mean? You going to ask Chris to move in with us, too?" Erin asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No," Olivia said laughing, "maybe later when you're really irritating me and need some embarrassment to reiterate the fact I'm the boss and much more mature than you."

"The peak of sophistication," Erin said, rolling her eyes again.

"Don't do that or they'll get stuck like that. See I'm getting into this mothering thing already."

"You've been in that mode for the past couple weeks."

"Will you maybe."

"And still with me later. Wait, you're…no…Oh my God….you're pregnant!"

"No! No. Not yet, no. I'm not pregnant. But there will be another kid running around."

"What? Ew, is that some weird pet name for Elliot or something?"

"No."

"Is he moving in?"

"Are you going to shut up and let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying, there will be another kid in the house. I've decided to and have gotten approved for an adoption."

"Aw! Is it a little baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" She gasped, "Did my dad put me up for adoption without me knowing. Or is it my long-lost twin or something?" She said, spewing out random irrational, crazy theories.

"You done with the conspiracies, Munch?"

"Yeah, I think it's pretty much out of my system."

"We've talked about it, and the person that'll be staying with us is Ms. Delilah Jones."

"That's so awesome! You guys totally deserve each other!" Erin said, excitedly. "I just hope she forgives me for all of this…"

"Of course I do, Erin," Delilah said, prancing into the room.

"But you don't even know about all of the…did you just call me Erin?"

"That is your name isn't it?" Delilah asked, flopping down on the bed.

"Easy, child, she's on bed rest," Olivia chastised happily, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her and the mattress' motion, Delilah giving her a smirk, relieved and anxious to start her new life getting to know the woman. At least she'd have Erin with her. She wouldn't admit to being a snoop, but she'd been secretly listening to the conversation from outside the door for the last few minutes.

"Yeah…it is. You're not…mad? You still want to be friends for real this time?"

"Obviously. More like sisters since we'll be living under the same roof it sounds like."

"How'd you hear about that, miss?" Olivia said with an amused eyebrow raise.

"Um…lucky guess?" Delilah said, returning a smile.

"There's going to be no privacy in a house with you two, is there?" Erin said, blowing a piece of hair from her face.

"I'm guessing no," Delilah said.

"Probably not," Olivia replied.

"How reassuring."

"You know you love us," Delilah said.

"Yeah, weird huh?"

"Completely unnatural," Olivia agreed.

"Come on daughter, let's leave your sister to her and her boyfriend," Olivia said, helping Delilah up.

"She has a boyfriend," Delilah wiggled her eyebrows.

"Olivia, don't put ideas into her head."

"Would I do that to you?"

"Um," Erin pretending to think, "yeah," she said exaggeratedly.

"Your right, I would, come on Delilah, let's think of ways we can torture poor Erin while she's all alone with her lover."

"You're psychotic," Erin said, "and I have a weird family, by blood or not. This is going to be very interesting I can already tell," she said as her room was replaced with Chris.

"Hey, Er. I brought you these flowers," Chris said, lying the bouquet on the table beside her.

"Christopher, darling, how art thou? Last time we parted you were going home after our little escapade. How did that go?"

"Fine," he shrugged, "and you? Is that how you ended up here? Because cop or no cop, I'll beat her up if she hurt you."

"Oh, Chris, that's so sweet. But we both know you couldn't take her."

He laughed, "This is probably…okay…definitely, true. I'm not ashamed to admit it. That chick could probably take our entire football team…combined," he chuckled.

"She's really a nice lady. Intimidating and can come off as extremely strong, but she's honestly really cool. She's like a big sister/aunt/mom/friend all in one. It's really confusing…." She said trying to put into words the dynamic.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So you heard the truth? I'm assuming since you knew she was a cop…"

"Yeah I did. And I think it's really cool what you did. Most girls are kicking soccer balls or the sack after a big party, but you're kicking butt. That's pretty sweet."

"Thanks, man. Appreciate that."

"I don't say it unless I mean it."

"And you say everything you mean. You're bluntness can get rather annoying at times, if I do say so myself."

"Does it turn you on?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know it does," he said, leaning in to kiss her. He pulled away quickly. "Oh my God, I am so…I didn't mean to…I just…"

"Hey," Erin said firmly.

"What?" Chris asked, concerning this could ruin their friendship.

"I never said quit," she said, cocking her head up, having their lips touch yet again.

Their romantic moment was ruined by a pounding on the glass. "Elliot! Quit!" Erin said, trying to act stern, but laughing at the sight of Elliot's exaggerated shocked face. She crossed his arms and had his lips jut out at disapproval for the chaste kiss, but then shook his head and left sight of the window.

"Where were we?" Erin and Chris continued their little make-out session before yet, not even noticing the door creaking quietly open. Olivia was about to interrupt and make an obnoxious comment, but decided against it. As much as she hated seeing it, Erin needed some time away from her, even just for a second. She needed to explore relationships and…mouths… And Chris seemed like a good guy. Of course, if he wasn't she knew she could mess him up big time, and Elliot would be behind her. She closed the door again only to be enwrapped in an embrace of her own. She didn't need to see the sure-fire sign of a blue shirt to know who it was. She fit him like a glove. She fit this life like a glove. This was a home-run case.

And this family was a grand-slam life.

She was looking forward to many more unpredictable innings.

The End

**Next up: an epilogue and after that Erin's submission essay to the school. Thank you for all of your reviews and please continue to do so. I'm overwhelmed by the response and would love to continue it for the final chapters. Thank you so much, trust me I am eternally indebted and faithful to all of you. *Bows.* Thank you! =)**


	25. Years and Youth Yearns

**I don't own Law and Order: SVU at the moment. I'm putting it on my Christmas list though, so I'll tell you how that works out for me. **

"Just try it on for me," Erin said, sitting backstage with Olivia on the last night of the pageant.

"Absolutely not," Olivia quickly replied stubbornly.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"It is. And if I show you'll confirm my suspicions that this is not something that I should be doing this."

"Olivia, honestly, it's going to be fine. This is not life or death."

"It will be if you don't shut up because I'll stab you with one of my perky silver heels."

"Ha! The heels are silver! Now you have to tell me what color the dress is!"

"I don't have to do anything."

"I'm a cripple. Be nice to the cripple and tell me."

"Promise you won't point and laugh."

"I promise."

Olivia sighed. "It's pink with sparkles."

Erin held her breath and tried to keep a straight face, but ended up bursting out laughing anyway.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I promised I wouldn't point and laugh. I didn't do them both, thus not breaking my promise. And plus I had my fingers crossed behind my back so it doesn't count in the first place."

"Ugh, Erin, I don't need your wittiness right now. You know, I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not built for it, and I don't think that I'm going on."

"Okay back up. This is not about the runway walk anymore. You cannot be that nervous about a catwalk. I think the real problem with this is you're nervous about what's going to happen after this whole fiasco is over today. "

"Okay, yes, maybe that has something to do with it. But can you blame me? I can't raise a fourteen year old kid, that's crazy! Certainly not one whose mother went to prison for murder, whose sister was killed and whose father isn't in the picture at all. That situation is completely screwed up!"

"You work with situations like that everyday at your normal job."

"Yes but I don't ever have to deal with the after effects! It's usually just 'yup, kid, you're parents are arrested and you have no family. Sorry about that, but you'll be fine. Have a nice life!' I never have to actually do anything about it, that's another person's job."

"But haven't you always wanted to? Haven't you always desired just a little bit to keep helping every single one of them and to get your chance to make a difference forever?"

"That's just it. That one word you just said is the thing that absolutely scares me the most. Forever. I mean, there is absolutely no going back once I make this adoption official. After seven o'clock she's mine and if I completely screw it up there's no one to blame but me. And God knows I'm not fit to do this. I mean, I'm a freaking cop for God's sake!"

"Give me a break, tons of cops and detectives and individuals in law enforcement have children. I mean look at Elliot. He raised kids and he's a cop."

"And look how well that worked out. His marriage crashed and burned."

"And if it didn't you wouldn't be in the position with him you are now."

A slight blush crept into Olivia's cheeks.

"And by position, you know I mean _compromising_ position," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Erin!"

"You know you want to have his babies and name them Oliver and Eleanor after yourselves, but switching it around like that so it wouldn't be totally obvious."

"Oh, stop it," Olivia said, shoving her but smiling despite herself. They weren't official yet. She understood Elliot needed his time and she didn't want his children or him to suffer because of it. But the selfish side of her was a little bit happy. It wasn't like she was madly and passionately in love with him from the first moment she saw him or anything, but she could sense a little spark. And now she would be free to explore that wherever it went.

"See, and you'll have him to help you and me, obviously, considering I'm being imprisoned in your apartment."

"Imprisoned, huh? How endearing. That's probably how Delilah will feel too…"

"Hey, negative Nancy, no need for the attitude. When did you get so unconfident?"

"I'm not…really. It's just a big change."

"Change is good."

"Usually. But it still makes me nervous you know? I want her to be happy and with everything that went on in her life, I just don't want to cause her any more discomfort. What if she feels weird at my house, you know? What if she doesn't feel a bond or what if she feels awkward?"

"As opposed to what, the loving and nurturing environment she's used to? Yeah, I'm sure she's going to miss all of that pressure and the cold-hearted mothering role. Olivia, you're awesome, I promise. We've become so close after these couple of weeks now, and I swear you can do this. As for the discomfort, Delilah is one of the most outgoing people…ever. I don't think she'll hesitate to demand if she wants anything or speak her mind."

Olivia laughed. "That's true. When I told her the plan she literally pounced on me."

"See that's what I'm talking about. And your eyes just lit up when you talked about her. You guys are already family."

"So are you. You're part of the family. Not legally or by blood, sure, but where it counts."

"Good, because I wouldn't made myself an honorary member with of without your permission."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I can already picture you now. Every inch of your apartment will have picture frames, you'll be the president of PTA, you'll help in the cafeteria, maybe even be recess monitor. Oh! I got it, you'll have one of those little picture flipbooks in you wallet."

"I will not! I'm not going to be that crazy!"

"Liar! You already bought one of those didn't you! I can just see it. You running into someone you knew on the street. 'Oh, hey! I'm great! I adopted and practically raise two beautiful girls! Oh, sure, I have some pictures right here, how nifty!'"

"No, you got it wrong. You said _two_ beautiful children."

"Yeah, me and Delilah."

"Oops, maybe I should've stressed the _beauty _part."

"Delilah's not ugly."

"Delilah's not who I was talking about, _Erin_."

"Oh whatever, you need to get ready to go on."

"But…I don't want to," Olivia whined.

"Why don't you just stomp your foot too? That'd really convince me you're being adult about this. Come on, let's go. Do it for your daughter."

"Fine."

"Who knows, maybe it'll even be fun."

"Easy for you to say. I actually have to do it while you're over there faking an injury."

"Oh so now I'm faking?"

"Probably!"

"Oh whatever, I'm leaving now. Be gorgeous, turn the frown upside down, stay classy, peace out, and whatever pep talks and sign outs you need to fulfill yourself with happiness. Adios," Erin said shuffling out the door to take a seat next to Elliot, smirking to herself on the way out. This was going to be interesting.

SVUSVUSVU

Erin let out a breath as she sat down in the folding chair, propping up her crutches on the side of the metal seating.

"Tough day?" Elliot asked, folding his program and stuffing it the shirt pocket of his light blue shirt.

"No, but after awhile crutches sort of hurt your armpits, especially going down the stairs."

"Sorry, kid. But if it makes you feel any better I like your cast. Rocking the blue look I see."

"Thanks, Elliot, your fashion opinion means the world to me. And blue and white are my new school colors, and I thought if I had to wear it on my first day, I might as well be festive and show some school spirit early in the year."

"Oh yeah, you're going to start the snotty school? It's something ridiculous in length and tuition. What is it 'Mother Teresa's School for the Snotty, Supernatural and Smart," or something?"

Erin giggled, "Yes, you're exactly right. No, it's 'St. Genesius' Elite Education for the Performing Arts and Advanced Drama.' Not that insane spelling."

"No, that's much better," Elliot said sarcastically. "So are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am. It's going to be a new chapter in my life and I see it as an opportunity that I'd be stupid not to take, you know? And living with Olivia and Delilah should be fun. Now don't get me wrong, I'm still a little nervous, but the pros definitely outweigh the cons."

"I understand. And here," he said, pulling a pen out if his chest pocket, "if you get nervous, just look down and know that I'm here for you. And that you're brighter than I ever was in high school and much more brilliant than I was at your age," he said, kneeling down and signing her cast next to Delilah, Theodore, Chris and Olivia's John Hancock's.

"Really Elliot?" she said in amusement, spying the smiley face with its tongue sticking out beside his name after he clicked the pen.

He just shrugged, smiled, and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"You're an interesting guy," she said, mindlessly copying his position.

"Yeah, okay, so when's your boyfriend getting here?"

"Soon, hopefully."

"Doesn't surprise me, you guys are inseparable."

"That a bad thing, Elli-poo?"

"Elli-poo?"

"I don't know, just go with it. And what, you don't like Chris?"

"Eh."

"Why don't you like him?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Elliot."

"I don't know, he's a little…handsy…for my liking."

"Handsy? Is that even a word? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"He's always holding your hand and stoking your hair. It's too much touching."

"Oh my God," Erin laughed.

"What? It's not funny, I'm serious."

"It is funny. You're even more overprotective than Olivia."

"No, I'm chill."

"Yeah, chill. Cool, relaxed, calm, collected, all that."

"Right, you aren't uptight at all."

The two argued and bantered playfully for awhile before they were interrupted.

"Excuse me," the voice said, "sorry, but is this seat taken?" she said shuffling so she was on the seat next of Erin.

Erin turned around, and both mouths dropped when they spied each other.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just go…"

"No, wait Madeline, you can sit here, its fine," she said looking back at Elliot whose eyes darkened a little. Erin raised an eyebrow sent him a look that said 'not so chill now are we?'

"Um, okay, thanks," she said, sitting self consciously, picking at a fiber of fabric in her skirt.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Erin attempted to spark up some conversation. "So, what's going on with you, why aren't you backstage?"

"Not much, just figuring some stuff out, and I got disqualified after the authorities told them about…you know."

Erin nodded, "so what's going to happen with you?"

Madeline took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to live with my dad in a different part of New York. I think it'll be good, you know? I lived with my mom for so long, I never really got to know him, and he has other kids now too. Twins, a boy and a girl a little younger than me I heard. He's some investment banker, good at what he does and a wife, married for twelve years now. I met with them the other day and they seemed nice enough. I just feel like it's going to be weird you know? Weird but nice, with rules and something other than competition all the time. I'll finally get to have friends, _real_ friends and focus on English instead of eyeshadow and languages instead of lipsticks. I'm just…it's going to be…different. But I think I'm happy about it."

"That's excellent Madeline. Truly great, and I'm really happy for you. So what happened with the case?"

"I have three year on parole and my mom's going to jail for forty-five years. I still can't believe it, but at the same time I kind of can. She was always so cold and distant, but I didn't want to believe it because she was my mom, you know?"

"I do know, more that you know. But at least you can get on with your life now. Where are you going to school at?"

Madeline looked sheepish. "Well a couple of months ago I applied to this place. I've always been interested in acting, but I got in. It's called 'St. Genesius' Elite Education for the Performing Arts and Advanced Drama.' I don't know if you've ever heard of it. I'm pretty physced though."

Erin smiled, "for some reason, I think we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other Ms. Madeline Jones. And I think it'll be good for us both."

Just then a microphone screeched. "Good evening and welcome to tonight's final catwalk and award ceremony for the 2011 Jr. Ms. Pageant. Tonight we have many beautiful girls in store for you, and lots of fun. Thank you so much for joining us and taking an interesting in you're girls' futures as pageants help them transform in to beautiful, respectable ladies. Sit back and have a lovely time and thank you so much for being here tonight. First off is Penelope and her daughter Megan," the announcer said. It went on like this without much ado, the eccentric person in charge of the microphone announcing mother and daughter pairs while upbeat pop music played.

"And our next pair is Delilah with…Olivia," the person said, stumbling over the relation.

Erin and Elliot clapped loudly, and Erin noticed Elliot's eyes get wider for a moment when Olivia stepped out.

They both looked amazing, Delilah with her pink silk short dress with frills, her hair in an up do, a small tiara on her head and white flats. Olivia had on a long ball gown with a small diamond pattern running down the side, her silver pink sandals on her feet and the skirt slitting up the opposite side to reveal a tactful bit of leg. Her hair was curled and hanging down the side, framing her faces and smile. A true smile forms as she takes Delilah's hand and started to strut down the runway, and put some flair into the walk, and winked at Erin and Elliot as she makes her way to the end before she turned back.

The rest was somewhat boring seeing as they didn't have the anticipation of waiting to see Olivia and Delilah. They sat through the rest in relative silence, politely watching the rest parade through. Finally, when it wrapped, the announcer said that the judges needed to tally the scored from the entire competition with this included and that they would be back soon and that the contestants were to return to the audience shortly.

Olivia and Delilah joined Elliot and Erin.

"Oh, hello Madeline, it's nice to see you again," Olivia nodded as she spotted the ginger.

Madeline waved back and smiled at Delilah, almost apologetically. Delilah did the same and they were soon embracing, much to the surprise to those around them. Olivia decided to let them have a little bit of personal time and started talking to Elliot and Erin.

"So, how bad was it? What exactly were the damages?" She asked, kneeling next to Erin and smirking at the smiley face.

"No damage. You actually looked amazing out there."

"Really amazing," Elliot added, almost in a daze.

"You should probably give up detective work and become a professional model," Erin said.

"I'll mull that over. And thank you, for all of the pleasantries. And for coming. You guys didn't have to you know, but it means a lot that you're supporting me, even in something as silly as this."

"It's not silly, it's important to Delilah, and you sacrifice for your children. Speaking of that, are you excited for tonight? We have to be at the courthouse in a little under an hour."

Olivia bit her lip, "I'm extremely nervous. But I'm so happy too. This kid really helped me see what matters," she said bumping Erin.

Erin shrugged, "you know, it's what I do."

"Okay, it looks like the results are in," the loudspeaker sounded, "let me just start off by saying that this was a very, very close competition. There were a lot of things to take into consideration and you all did a very nice job. So without further ado, in third place: Ms. Clementine Verses! In second place: Ms. Delilah Jones!"

They all high-fived Delilah as she let out a little shriek, beamed and ran up to accept her award.

"And in first place: Ms. Megan Holiday! Congratulations to all of our contestants. But before we leave, let's all just take a moment to remember Alice Jones. Tragedy took her from us, but we are all very thankful for her life and she was an amazing ray of sunshine to all the lives she touched here. In honor of her, we have instigated an award in her name. The winner will not only receive a plaque, but also a grant for five-thousand dollars to a charity of her choice. This person will have shown great bravery, poise, and a natural gift for helping others. This year's winner is none other than Ms. Erin Row."

To her it all happened so fast. She was just sitting there, suddenly feeling shocked and helped up, and hobbling to the stage. The applause and cheers were deafening, and she soon felt something heavy being placed into her hands. She could see some people crying in the audience as she tried to process what had happened. And then it hit her.

Everyone had learned what she'd done.

And they were proud of her for it.

She could feel herself grinning and savoring the moment, trying to snapshoot pictures in her mind to remember this forever. She stood there for awhile, people taking pictures of her and with her, even, and it felt like a decent amount of time before the line of people before the place started to clear out.

The place was mostly deserted after a half and hour or so, and she was helped of the stage and was walking towards the door.

"Well hello there, my amazing woman," she felt her eyes being covered by a pair of familiar hands.

"Hey, I know you," she said, not having to turn around to know it was Chris.

"I know you too. And I brought you these," he said, showing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Aw and where did you get these?"

"Grew them and picked them out of my very own garden of course," he replied.

"Liar," she smiled.

He touched her nose and leaned in closely, "yup, but I did buy them for you with my very own money. Will that work?"

"It'll have to do," she said leaning in, about to kiss him.

They quickly broke away when they heard a loud clap right by their ears, a deliberately noisy sound. "All right, who's ready to go?" Elliot asked.

Erin rolled her eyes at him while Chris looked slightly embarrassed and put his hands behind his back. Chris cleared his throat "Sorry, sir, I'm ready" he added.

Elliot gave him a nod, while Olivia spied what was going on and rolled her eyes at the interaction as well. "Good, now let's go, we have to be at the courthouse at seven." He softened up a bit, "are you two ready to become a family?"

Olivia and Delilah exchanged a look, but both smiled at him.

"All right then, let's go," he said. And they all fell into step. Elliot on the outside, a step ahead of everyone else. Chris right beside him, as Elliot wouldn't let him out of his sight. Erin was next to him, and Olivia sandwiched between Delilah and Erin, a hand on both their shoulders, he height giving her free reign to look over at Elliot every now and then to share certain looks between the two. The same happened in the car, there was just a rhythm, a certain comfort of all of them together.

It was chaotically quiet, to say the very least, when the two detectives and three kids pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse, tired but happy seeing as they had just solved a tedious and rather radical case. The fact that it was seven o'clock at night and add in that they were running on virtually all adrenaline and nerves didn't help. Elliot turned the key 180 degrees after parallel parking in front of the courthouse to turn off the engine. But instead of getting out, the couplet cops and trio teens relaxed for a few seconds, savoring the peace of the muffled bird chirps outside the window.

Savoring the peace at last.

**Sorry it took awhile to get up (and for any grammar errors that might be hiding from me!), I just wanted this to satisfy everyone's wants and tie up all the loose storylines and get this chapter up ASAP. Hope I didn't disappoint! Next (last!) chapter will be Erin's admission essay and an insanely long author's note explaining what I plan to do in the future on fanfic and gushing about how awesome you are. Dropping a review would be amazing. I honestly love you all. =)**


	26. Zones and Zipping Zest

The requirements for the admissions essay are as follows: Please complete an essay over the prompt below. The essay must be five paragraphs and under 1,500 words. Please enclose your essay with your necessary forms found in this packet and mail it to the address below before April 1, 2011.

This year's prompt is: Write about the word in the English language that means the most to you. Please include personal examples, quotes, and why you think this sums up what you have/want to accomplish in life.

**Hope **

**By Erin Samantha Row **

"We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope." This quote from Martin Luther King Jr. fully puts into words what I feel about the importance of this word to me. This is the reason that hope is the peak of all virtues, and what can get you through the worst of times. Among many other famous and beautiful artists and writers, Idina Menzel once dedicated an entire song to it. An excerpt from the song reads: "Only hope can light the way/Only hope can heal the heart/Only hope can keep the clouds/From hiding the moon and the stars." It goes on to name metaphors about hope being a bird with no wings, an underdog, which is what every person that is hoping for something in the first place is. Hoping is vulnerable since it puts you in a position in which you can only dream things. The verse just mentioned personifies hope being the light in our lives, and sometimes even the knight in shining armor. The way I see it, hope is inside of people, and it can either be a good thing or a bad thing. But the point is that it is always there. In the body of my essay, I'm going to compare the times that hope made me stronger, and what I hope for; what I wish.

The first is simply with two boys, which I am always surrounded with considering the schooling and American culture's age. The hope thing is quite shallow in this specific section of the piece, and probably a blip on my radar of life, however for right now it is important considering the circumstances. It is a short tale of two boys, two adolescents around my age. I met one at where I'm residing right now, which I will get to a bit later since it is vitally important to the chosen word. The one I met residing now has told me what not to do. He set the example of someone I don't want to be with and certainly don't want to become. Masochistic and ugly inside, and not going anywhere in life, I hope that he can clean himself up and not harm people again in any way. I hope for justice. The next male partner story is lighter. I've known him since elementary school, and as foolish as it sounds I may have feelings for him. I hope he never changes and never exits my life, because he has that good hope, that same hope I hope I possess and makes me happy to be around. Allows me to hope for a bright life with him and allows me to hope like a normal teenager.

The next two are also men, although neither of these comparisons have any tragic flaws. They are both so equally important to me, but it cracks me up to thing of the differences between the two. One is my father. My father is not a closed man, but he isn't really the ideal either. He is caring and loving, but he struggles showing it because of the uncomfortable position my mom left him in. He works and provides because that is the only thing he knows how to do. He is a shy man, timid and delving into his work to get away from the daily struggles of life. Affection is difficult from him, but that is just him. And I wouldn't change it. I would never want to. He makes me hope to work as hard, and hope to be there more as a parent. And then there's a person with no personal relationship to me, though I don't imagine it'll just be a person in passing after this whole fiasco. He's like a father figure, an outspoken one, but protective nonetheless, though I don't think it's exclusive to me. He seems to be that way to everyone, and while it's an endearing quality, it is strange at times. Having someone guard you and pull out their cannon side to protect you. It's weird. But it's made me hope that it doesn't ever leave, that feeling of safety, and makes me hope I can one day embrace that part of me and become that brave and courageous.

The last section is arguably the most important. It is the most important and clashing to me. You have first my blood relation, the very own womb I was birthed from. She's my mother. No, correction, she's simply my birth mother. I knew her for a couple years, but I don't think I ever really did at the same time. Knowing is a strong word. And I'm not sure if you ever fully know anyone. I wanted to though. God, I wanted to know her more than anything. She didn't want the same though. She's very deceiving my mother, she acts so appealing, so open and kind, when really it's a trap. She only wants you if she gets something out of you. The only thing I have to say about her is that I hope I'm never like that. The difference between her and the next woman is bigger than the gap between day and night. The only overlap is the gender there. No personality traits are shared at all. While my mother is brash and lying, my mentor is the opposite. I've only known her for awhile, but I can already tell her intentions for everything she goes are for the goodness of others. She's made me happy, and while I can't put her with a label or a title, she's too big hearted and unique for that, but I can say this. She makes me hope to be like her. And while that doesn't seem like a big honor or news flash, it is. I've never felt so inspired by a person before. I hope I never forget her, and I hope I can copy her ways.

As you can probably tell by now, hope has played a big part of my life. And while you can hope for a past, or hope in the present, I believe in hoping for the future, since it's the only thing you can control. Isn't that strange? The only thing you can control can still be thrown off. Life is a weird old rollercoaster, and all who've gone before have gone through it, lived and died through it. Hope is there whether you realize or not. Whether you want it to be or not. It's there consciously and unconsciously, subconsciously lingering in the back of your deepest realms. It may let you down, but it's always there to fall back on. And that's why you can never give it up. Push through with hope.

**The End**

**The Author's Note of ridiculous proportions:** Oh my God. It's over. It's actually over. Just to let you know this is the first full-length story I've ever stuck with to the end, and I'm floating on the clouds right now. Way back in March, I was really reluctant to starting and posting the first chapter, but now I'm so glad I did.

It definitely would not have been possible without all of you, and I say that honestly. Without all the reviews and support you've given me there's no way I wouldn't pushed myself through writer's block and three A.M writing cram sessions. I would've spent mental time in classes elsewhere rather than thinking of a juicy storyline and peering to see if the teacher was looking before jotting it down in my notebook really quickly. I really want to thank you all so much for sticking with me and celebrating this joyous yet bittersweet occasion of seven months (to the date!) of writing this story. I hope you all really enjoyed it as much as I did, although I'm not sure if that's physically possible. =)

Now onto the good stuff. I've gotten a lot of requests for a sequel. I'm a little reluctant considering the fact that most don't turn out as good as a first, tarnish the author's reputation, and disappoint all the die-hards that have been there from the beginning. **However**, considering all of you are so awesome and loyal it certainly is a huge possibility, and I promise this won't be the last you see of Erin. I have been thinking up some big plans and possible future storylines for her. Whether it'll be an actual story, some random one-shots or what I'm not sure, but there will be something, considering Erin and I are sort of BFF's now. She's pretty low-maintenance since she sort of writes herself now, and I've taught her well considering she's becoming more sarcastic and quick by the minute. Don't worry; you'll meet again in the future.

And I'm so excited to tell you about a new story I've already started! It's in the 'Glee' universe and focuses on Shelby Corcoran. (Played by the lovely Idina Menzel whom I've referenced countless times during this story, don't know if you caught it or not.) If you guys checked that out, I would be so grateful since it's a whole other world for me and I'll take as much support as I can get. It should be up soon, and I have some great stuff for that planned as well. I'm extremely pumped to see the reaction to that one. I think you'll like it, and would love you forever if you gave it a chance.

Again, thank you so much and I really had a wonderful time. It's _possible_ I'm crying while I'm writing this since I'm just so happy about how this has turned out, but sad that's it's finally over. Thank you so much, and popping a final review in would be greatly appreciated. Again, best wishes and I express gratitude and virtual hugs in epic proportions.

Until next time,

TheTBone


End file.
